


Porque yo entiendo

by Mihara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihara/pseuds/Mihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Harry, Neville hubiera entrado en el baño de Myrtle en 6to año? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Draco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El baño de Myrtle

Por mucho que lo intentara, jamás llenaría las expectativas de nadie. No podía cargar con el apellido de su familia y no podía cumplir el destino que decían que tenía. No podía salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a si mismo... Neville Longbottom pensaba a diario estas palabras.

¿Por qué era un león? Recordaba las largas horas que su abuela le había estado hablando luego de recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Como le había dicho que estaba aliviada de descubrir que la sangre mágica de su familia aún corría por las venas de alguien. Claro, ese comentario no le gustó a Neville, porque aun cuando estaban en San Mungo, sus padres continuaban con vida. Esa sangre mágica aún corría por sus venas también, aun cuando su abuela quisiera olvidarlo, pero como se había acostumbrado a hacer, Neville no dijo nada en ese entonces, ni ahora.

Cuando llegó al Sombrero Seleccionador, recordó cerrar los ojos con fuerza y rogarle al sombrero por una oportunidad de ser él mismo y no el reflejo de su padre... y el Sombrero no tuvo mejor idea que enviarlo a Gryffindor, la casa de su padre.

Neville a veces se preguntaba si lo que la Profesora Trelawney decía sobre el destino era cierto: ¿todos nacemos con una historia ya escrita? ¿Vivimos algo que no se puede cambiar? ¿Las decisiones que tomamos son en realidad caminos ya marcados por alguien o algo más?

Si era así, era muy triste... Y si no, Neville a veces se preguntaba si estaría tomando las decisiones correctas.

 

El poder de la sangre. El valor de la sangre. La pureza de la sangre... esas frases que su padre había estado repitiendo frente a él desde que tuviera memoria. Todas esas enseñanzas vacías y esas estúpidas creencias sin fundamentos... Pero sobre todo, el miedo... Eso era lo que lo había orillado a este momento, a este destino. Por mucho que tratara de encontrar una única razón, Draco Malfoy continuaba topándose con muchas, demasiadas para poder cambiarlas a todas.

¿Por qué era una serpiente? Su padre siempre le dijo que fuera astuto, que nunca mirara a nadie desde abajo porque los Malfoys eran orgullosos y nunca dejaban que nadie les diera órdenes. Ellos eran los que mandaban, los que tenían el dinero, el poder... Por años Draco lo creyó. Creyó que podía controlar y ordenar a otros, que podía comprar la amistad ajena, que los que lo rodeaban lo obedecían porque así tenían que ser las cosas.

Por todos esos pensamientos, el Sombrero Seleccionador ni siquiera llegó a tocar su cabello antes de gritar Slytherin. Era lo indicado. Era su lugar. El lugar de su familia. De los poderosos.

Pero ahora Draco comenzaba a pensar diferente... Porque su padre, el mismo que le había dicho que ellos, los Malfoy, jamás dejaban que les dieran ordenes, le había dicho que debía obedecer lo que Voldemort le ordenaba. Debía ser un esclavo de la oscuridad o su familia moriría.

¿Qué clase de padre ponía esa responsabilidad en un joven de 16 años?

 

La clase de Pociones había terminado finalmente. No podía creer que hubiera mejorado tanto ahora que Snape no era el profesor. Era un verdadero alivio y al mismo tiempo un castigo porque una de sus clases favoritas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora era impartida por el antes dicho profesor.

Definitivamente, cuando una parte de su vida se acomodaba, la otra se derrumbaba... Aunque Neville escuchó o leyó en algún lado que se suponía que las cosas debían de ser de ese modo, no terminaba de entender y como todo humano no podía evitar pensar «¿porque a mí?»

El león sacó su libro de Herbolaría y comenzó a leer mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Aún había clases a esa hora, pero él por ser de sexto año tenía la hora libre. Siempre le había gustado caminar por los pasillos desiertos y ahora era algo que acostumbraba porque, ya varias veces, sus compañeros de casa le había dicho que era molesto que hablara mientras leía... también se había acostumbrado a eso.

 

Había pasado casi la mitad del año de clases y aun cuando había conseguido pensar en el plan para que los otros Mortifagos entraran en Hogwarts, ya había probado cientos de hechizos para reparar el armario evanescente de la Sala de Menesteres y no lo había logrado.

Había recibido varias cartas de su padre, diciéndole que debía apresurarse... ¿Por qué demonios no venía él a hacer el trabajo si tenía tanto apuro? ¿Por qué no se lo ordenaban a Crabbe? ¿A Goyle? ¿A Parkinson? ¡Todos ellos eran hijos de Mortifagos también! ¿Por qué sus padres no ponían un poco de presión en ellos también?

Pero para Draco era claro porque su familia debía hacerlo. Su padre había fallado demasiadas veces. En realidad, muchos decían que ya debería de estar muerto. Voldemort no perdona que le fallen.

―No quiero morir. ―murmuró con las manos aferradas al lavabo, mientras Myrtle daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Cuando comenzó a buscar alivio y consuelo en las palabras de la fantasma, Draco supo que estaba totalmente solo.

―¡No puedo hacerlo! ―aseguró levantando un poco la voz, cerrando los ojos en un intento de que las lágrimas dejaran de caer por su rostro.

Desde afuera, Neville escuchó una voz resonar cerca, como un grito, aunque no la reconoció ni entendió lo que decía. Cerró su libro y miró las estatuas y cuadros alrededor para saber dónde estaba. El pasillo del segundo piso... Los baños. ¿Había sido Myrtle? Estuvo a punto de girarse para continuar leyendo, pero entonces escuchó otro grito, esta vez más claro y reconocible que el anterior:

―¡NO QUIERO HACERLO! ―resonó la voz de Draco dentro del baño, girándose para ver como Myrtle simplemente se iba, al parecer cansada de sus negativas.

Neville se quedó en silencio, junto a la puerta del baño de Myrtle. Estaba seguro de que esa no era la voz de la fantasma adolescente... Era una voz de varón, aunque por el tono, parecía quebrada, como si su dueño estuviera llorando. ¿Algún chico de primer año, tal vez? Era posible, pero ¿tan alejado de los salones? El león suspiró y empujó la puerta lentamente, mirando dentro antes de entrar. No llegaba a ver los lavabos y las puertas de los retretes estaban todas abiertas. Como si supiera que quien fuera que estuviera adentro no quería compañía, cerró la puerta lentamente, para no hacer ruido y caminó, tratando de no pisar los charcos de agua.

―No quiero morir... No quiero... hacer esto... No puedo. ―murmuraba Draco, con el rostro casi hundido en el lavabo y los ojos cerrados... hasta que escuchó un ruido.

El Slytherin se dio vuelta deprisa, pasándose una mano por el rostro, mientras sacaba su varita con la otra. Se quedó algo sorprendido de ver a

Longbottom ahí. Hubiera esperado a cualquiera, menos al tonto león.

―¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido león? ―murmuró Draco entre dientes, casi siseando, solo para que no se notara lo ahogada que estaba su voz aún.

Neville se había sorprendido de ver a Malfoy de todas las personas en esas circunstancias. No era que pensara que el rubio Slytherin fuera incapaz de llorar... solo que nunca se había molestado en imaginarlo. Además, de inmediato se preguntó que podría llevarlo a ese extremo. A los ojos de Neville, Draco parecía ser uno de los chicos más seguros y llenos de confianza, cualidades que él admiraba en las personas, ya que creía que no las poseía.

―Escuché... uh... ¿estabas llorando? ―preguntó, tratando de no hablar demasiado rápido. En algún momento, tal vez cuando el Slytherin había sacado su varita, había levantado las manos, incluso con el libro, para mostrarle que no iba a hacer nada.

Aunque quisiera, Neville no era para nada bueno peleando con su varita. Los enfrentamientos de práctica en el E.D. el año pasado se lo habían mostrado, aunque según Luna, debía de ser porque su varita no era 'su varita', sino la de su padre. En las vacaciones de verano había ido solo al Callejón Diagon y había comprado una varita nueva. No le había dicho nada a su abuela porque pensó que la decepcionaría que no quisiera usar la varita de su padre.

―¡No estaba llorando! ―levantó la voz Draco y su varita echó algunas chispas. Eso lo sorprendió porque pocas veces había estado lo suficientemente enfadado como para que su varita hiciera eso.

Antes de que Neville pudiera decir algo, Draco lo había empujado contra una de las paredes. El libro de Neville cayó en un charco de agua, pero el león aun así no se movió. Miró al rubio y estando tan cerca notó que en algún momento se había vuelto más alto que él... Draco levantó la vista, clavando su mirada en los ojos claros de Neville, mientras clavaba su varita en el cuello del león y lo aferraba de la túnica.

―No viste nada, Longbottom. ―le dijo entre dientes.

Neville pestañeó, algo confundido, porque ahora que podía mirar a Draco de cerca, se daba cuenta de que los ojos del rubio estaban enrojecidos. Esta no era la primera vez que lloraba. Se notaba...

―Si vi. ―murmuró en respuesta a las palabras del rubio y de inmediato se quejó al notar que Draco clavaba su varita contra su garganta― Nnnh... Solo... ¿porqué...?

Ni el mismo Neville supo de donde salió esa pregunta. Tal vez seguía algo aturdido por descubrir que incluso alguien como Draco podía tener... ¿miedo?

Draco por su parte, quedó algo intrigado por la pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo no respondió porque... porque no importaba. O al león no debería de importarle, a menos que solo tratara de saber para... ¿para qué? Había ido a la escuela con Longbottom por casi seis años y no recordaba haberlo visto u oído hacer algo... "malo" en todo ese tiempo... Aunque, de todas maneras, nunca habían hablado. Ni siquiera le regresaba los insultos como Potter.

―No te incumbe. ―respondió― No es tu problema... pero lo será si se lo dices a alguien, ¿entiendes? ―lo amenazó.

Neville tragó como pudo y asintió apenas con su cabeza.

―No le diré a nadie. ―aseguró y sorprendentemente, Draco lo soltó, dando un paso atrás.

―Vete. ―murmuró el rubio, recogiendo su túnica, y colocándosela.

El león, por su parte, levantó su libro, viéndolo escurrir agua. Miró apenas al rubio, que le daba la espalda y sacó su varita, con la intención de secar su libro... Pero claro, Draco, que lo vio reflejado en el espejo, no pensó eso y con un solo movimiento de su varita, había atacado al león, tirándolo contra la pared. La espalda de Neville se golpeó con dureza y se escuchó un horrible 'crack'. El dolor que lo recorrió desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos casi le saca lágrimas, pero se mordió la lengua y soportó, boqueando por aire.

―¿Porqué... hiciste... eso? ―logró decir, sosteniéndose el hombro lastimado con la mano sana, mientras Draco lo miraba, ahora con varios metros de distancia entre los dos.

―¿Todavía me lo preguntas, sucio león? ―gritó el rubio, sintiéndose estúpido por haber creído que un león pudiera comportarse.

―¿Qué quieres... decir con eso? ―jadeó de nuevo Neville, haciendo un esfuerzo que creía innecesario para no soltar un montón de palabrotas por el dolor que lo recorría.

―¡Ibas a atacarme por la espalda!

―¿Qué? ―respondió― ¡Iba a secar mi libro! ―le aseguró, sorprendido de que pensara que podía llegar a atacarlo.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente salió de ahí.


	2. E Juramento Inquebrantable

Neville todavía no entendía que demonios había pasado ayer. No le sorprendió que nadie le preguntara donde había estado toda la tarde: ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus compañeros no le prestaran atención. Por otro lado, tener que inventar una mentira para decirle a Madame Pomfrey... él nunca mentía, pero había dicho que no le diría a nadie, así que...

El león estiró su espalda y al escuchar como sus huesos tronaban le dio un escalofrío.

―Neville, ¿estás bien? ―escuchó una voz en el pasillo a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró con Luna.

―Sí, no es nada. ―aseguró el león, sintiendo los nervios que siempre lo invadían estando cerca de la rubia, aunque esta vez no sintió esas vueltas en el estómago.

―Te ves diferente. ¿Seguro estás bien? ―insistió la Ravenclaw, mirándolo a los ojos mientras caminaba para estar más cerca. La diferencia de altura era bastante.

―¿Ah? ―se puso nervioso y no escuchó la pregunta. Desvió la mirada unos momentos, algo incómodo, no por la cercanía de Luna, sino por la posición en la que estaban: parecía que todo lo que le había estado pasando esa tarde lo hacía recordar el incidente de ayer en el baño del segundo piso― Ah... acabo de recordar...

―Tienes algo que hacer. ―terminó la frase la chica, con una leve sonrisa. Al parecer, lo que fuera que hubiera visto en los ojos de Neville ya no estaba, porque quitó la mirada y dio un paso atrás― Mejor apresúrate o lo olvidarás.

A veces Neville se preguntaba si Luna tendría alguno de esos extraños poderes que la Profesora Trelawney decía tener, porque siempre parecía saber, antes que él mismo, lo que debía o tenía que hacer.

―Sí... nos vemos luego. ―se despidió y Luna simplemente sacudió la mano, dejándolo irse.

No podía estar corriendo por los pasillos. Si llegaba a encontrarse con Filtch o la Sra. Norris, estaría en problemas... pero no podía detenerse tampoco... ¡Y no sabía por qué!

―Debe de haber... algo mal... conmigo... ―se dijo a si mismo con la respiración agitada, llegando al segundo piso.

El pasillo estaba inundado, más que ayer, aunque no se escuchaba el agua correr en el baño de Myrtle ni los gritos y llantos de la fantasma adolescente. El león se acercó a la puerta con cautela, escuchando con cuidado, casi sin respirar.

¿Sollozos otra vez? No podía ser de nuevo Draco... ¿o sí?

Neville no logró aguantar la curiosidad y terminó entrando, en silencio.

 

Realmente, no entendía porque demonios se sentía culpable. No era la primera vez que hería a otro estudiante, mucho menos la última... pero el estúpido de Longbottom le había preguntado _¿por qué?_ y eso no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

―¿Por qué quiso saber? ―murmuró el rubio, tratando de pensar.

Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que alguien le había preguntado algo, realmente deseando la respuesta... Ni siquiera su “padrino” parecía entender la situación en la que se encontraba: la presión, el miedo...

El deseo de que simplemente todo se terminara de una vez.

Oh sí, lo había pensado. Incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la idea había jugado grácilmente en su mente. Como miraba el cuchillo mientras cenaba en el Gran Comedor, o las pociones en la oficina de Severus, o su propia varita mientras revisaba conjuros y maldiciones en la biblioteca.

―Mju... si ni siquiera puedo matar a un anciano, mucho menos... ―trató de convencerse a sí mismo, pasándose las manos por el cabello húmedo, tirándolo atrás, desordenadamente.

Tenía que dejar de pensar así, lo sabía. Pero la idea continuaba surgiendo en su mente... Si de todas maneras no lograría completar _su_ misión... Sí, moriría de todas maneras.

―Me pregunto... si será doloroso.

Myrtle le había dicho que era como quedarse dormido. Que todo se terminaba y no se sentía nada más. Que no pensabas en las cosas que antes te preocupaban. Y ya no te dolían las cosas que pudieran pasar, porque nada te tocaba.

―Eso suena demasiado bien. ―había sonreído el rubio en ese entonces, y ahora mismo sonreía de nuevo, aunque de manera casi desesperada.

 

Neville entró por el mismo camino que el día anterior, con cuidado de no pisar o hacer ruido al caminar sobre el agua. De nuevo pudo ver al rubio frente a los lavabos, encorvado y temblando: llorando.

―Malfoy. ―murmuró sin pensar, pero para su suerte el rubio parecía muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para escucharlo.

El león no evitó agudizar el oído, intentando escuchar hasta el último murmullo del Slytherin, aunque siendo frases tan al azar y sin saber realmente lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio, hacía la interpretación bastante difícil.

―Tal vez a ti no te duela... ¿pero qué hay de los demás? ―se escuchó la voz de Neville perfectamente y Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta.

No tenía su varita con él.

―¿Qué quieres ahora, Longbottom? ¿Otro hombro roto? ―lo amenazó, sin darse la vuelta, casi sin moverse.

―No. ―respondió demasiado rápido el león, tragando seco, tratando de sonar calmado― Lo que quiero es... hablar. ―murmuró al final, casi inaudible.

Draco miró por sobre su hombro, tapando parte de su rostro con algunos mechones de su pelo. Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser una broma.

―No tengo nada que hablar con un estúpido león. ―aseguró el Slytherin, tensándose mientras mentía― Vete.

Pero Neville no se movió.

―Tal vez no tengas nada que hablar con un león... ¿pero qué tal si hablas conmigo? ― insistió y sus palabras lo hicieron ganar la mirada directa del rubio, que había terminado dándose la vuelta.

De verdad, el príncipe Slytherin no podía entender lo que Longbottom buscaba con todo esto... ¿Acaso quería juntar pruebas para encerrarlo? Tal vez buscaba vengar a sus padres... Debía ser eso.

―Tú eres un león.

―¿Realmente crees eso?

De nuevo, las palabras de Neville salieron de sus labios antes de pensarlas, pero suspiró aliviado al comprobar que aún no provocaba la ira del rubio, al menos no como ayer, porque de todas maneras se veía molesto.

―Usas el escudo y los colores de Gryffindor. ―murmuró, tratando de continuar la discusión, pero Neville negó apenas con su rostro.

―Uso el escudo y los colores porque tengo que hacerlo... pero la verdad es que nunca me he sentido como un león. ―aseguró lentamente.

Muy bien. Se suponía que era Draco quien tenía que hablar... ¿Por qué era él quien estaba aclarando sus pensamientos?

―Así que no te sientes como león. ―repitió Draco y Neville asintió apenas― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no tengo ninguna de las cualidades de un Gryffindor y no necesito que nadie me lo diga: lo sé muy bien.

―Pero te enfrentaste a Potter. ―interrumpió Draco y Neville pareció no entender a qué se refería― …En primer año. Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas por los diez puntos que Dumbledore te dio.

Parecía que ese último comentario de parte de Draco los había dejado a los dos sorprendidos: Neville estaba sorprendido de que el rubio lo recordara, mientras que Draco estaba sorprendido por haberlo dicho.

―Tienes razón... según Dumbledore se necesita más valor para enfrentar a tus amigos que a tus enemigos. ―repitió las palabras del director, recordándolas perfectamente porque nunca se había vuelto a sentir como en ese momento, cuando todos sus compañeros de casa lo aplaudieron― ...pero... ―dudó― No he vuelto a hacerlo desde entonces.

No era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera. A diario soportaba que lo ignoraran, que lo hicieran callar. Su abuela, sus compañeros, los profesores. A veces sentía que nunca daría la talla. Que jamás lograría ser como su padre...

Pero... ¿De verdad quería ser como su padre?

―Hoy. ―habló Draco, llamando la atención de Neville de nuevo― Hoy... enfrentaste a tu enemigo. ―aseguró mirándolo, un poco avergonzado― Aún después de lo que te hice ayer... tuviste el valor de intentarlo de nuevo.

De nuevo la sorpresa, pero esta vez Neville creyó ver algo más en la mirada de Malfoy. Ayer había notado que había llorado mucho, pero hoy... hoy notaba algo más, un sentimiento que no había visto antes en ningún lado además de en su reflejo en el espejo: soledad.

―Creo que más que valor... es estupidez. ―aportó el león y antes de evitarlo, Draco soltó una carcajada.

―Eso es algo que los leones también comparten. ―aseguró el Slytherin con una sonrisa de burla.

―Si... la mayoría al menos. ―estuvo de acuerdo Neville.

El ambiente había cambiado. Ya no estaba esa sensación pesada en el aire... Incluso se miraban a los ojos.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó lo mismo que al principio, pero esta vez Draco quería una respuesta.

―Ya te lo dije ayer. ―respondió Neville, poniéndose serio por unos instantes. Era extraño ver su rostro de esa manera― Quiero hablar contigo... saber por qué.

―¿Por que qué, Longbottom?

―Porqué estabas llorando.

Draco giró su rostro con una expresión de enfado, pero algo le dijo a Neville que esta vez no era tan real como antes.

―¿Por qué te interesa saber? ―murmuró Draco y Neville enseguida hizo un gesto porque no había podido escucharlo― ¿Por qué quieres saber? ―repitió el rubio, esta vez más claro y fuerte.

―...No lo sé. ―fue sincero el león― Solo... Es que... Creo saber pero quiero estar seguro.

Draco levantó una de sus cejas, mirando a Neville con una expresión intrigada, pero al mismo tiempo algo molesta. ¿Creía saber?

―Porque no me dices lo que crees y te diré si tienes razón o no. ―trató de evitar la situación el Slytherin, de manera astuta, pero Neville apenas logró reprimir una sonrisa de lado.

―No. ―respondió enseguida― Si hago eso te será más fácil mentirme.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, claramente enfadado por ser 'descubierto' en el intento de engaño, pero suspiró, cerrando los ojos, quizás tratando de pensar...

«No puedo simplemente contarle todo... » se dijo a sí mismo en pensamiento «...siempre puede ser una trampa. Ya tengo a Potter atrás mío, no quiero tener a toda la escuela y mucho menos a Dumbledore. »

―¿Y bien? ―interrumpió Neville luego de unos minutos, al ver que el rubio parecía haberse quedado dormido de pie.

Draco abrió sus ojos grises y los clavó por unos segundos en los azules de Neville. El rubio tenía una expresión muy seria, de las más serias que el león recordaba haber visto.

―De acuerdo. ―murmuró, recibiendo una media sonrisa de Neville, pero enseguida agregó― Pero... solo para estar seguro... ―dudó unos instantes, extendiendo su mano― Tienes que hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable.

Bien, de todas las cosas que Neville creyó que el rubio podía pedirle, este era... Ni siquiera había pensado en que le pediría algo así. Es decir, ¿el Juramento Inquebrantable? Eso era algo serio... ¡muy serio! Tal vez las razones de Draco eran peores de lo que había imaginado.

―Está bien. ―respondió el león, sorprendiendo al Slytherin por unos momentos.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―preguntó Draco, como si una parte de él creyera que había oído mal, pero Neville asintió, acercándose los pocos pasos que los separaban para tomar la mano del rubio:

―¿Mi varita o tu varita? ―inquirió y el Slytherin se mordió apenas el labio inferior:

―Tu varita. Mis palabras. ―respondió.

Sin decir nada más, Neville sacó su varita. No podía creer que realmente haría esa locura. Incluso su mano temblaba levemente, pero se dio cuenta de que la del rubio también parecía temblar.

Eso extrañamente lo tranquilizó.

Draco esperó a que el león sacara su varita y respiró profundo.

―Tu nombre. ―pidió, levantando la mirada hasta los ojos del león.

―Neville Longbottom. ―respondió simplemente.

―Neville Longbottom, ¿Juras no repetir a nadie nada de lo que voy a decirte de ahora en más? ―comenzó a hablar Draco.

―Lo juro. ―contestó Neville y de la punta de su varita un delgado hilo plateado se desprendió, rodeando las manos de ambos.

―¿Juras mantener mis secretos, aun cuando tu vida peligre por ello?

―Lo juro. ―repitió Neville, sin dudar, y de su varita se desprendió otro hilo color plata, rodeando sus manos como el primero.

La mano de Draco apretó la del león un poco más y antes de darse cuenta se acercó un poco, para casi murmurar el último juramento.

―¿Juras silencio absoluto, aun cuando te confiese los crímenes más imperdonables?

La mano de Neville tembló y por segundos dudó... pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos para detenerse en ese momento.

―Lo juro. ―dijo lentamente y un tercer hilo de plata se desprendió de su varita, deslizándose y rodeando sus manos como los otros dos.

Los tres hilos se volvieron gruesas y brillantes cadenas, y estas apretaron las manos de ambos por unos segundos, para luego desvanecerse con un suave vapor plata.

Estaba hecho. Neville no lo creía, pero realmente había hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable con Draco Malfoy. Había jurado mantener los secretos del rubio, no repetir nada de lo que le dijera y guardar silencio... Ya no importaba lo que Draco le dijera, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Draco por su parte todavía no cabía en su asombro. Jamás creyó encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para tomar un Juramento Inquebrantable por él.

―Y decías que no eras un león. ―sonrió apenas el rubio, mirando a Neville que le regresó una mirada confundida― Se necesita valor para aceptar uno de estos... y ni siquiera dudaste.

Neville estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la mano del rubio, y por alguna razón eso lo puso aún más nervioso que estar en un radio de 50 m. de Luna.

―Dudé un poco... en la tercera. ―aseguró, soltando apenas el agarre en la mano del rubio y este lo soltó de inmediato.

―Bueno, como sea... Ahora eres... algo así como mi confesor. ―opinó Draco con una sonrisa de lado, aunque no era como la que generalmente mostraba: no parecía la expresión engreída de siempre, sino más bien relajada, casi aliviada.

―Supongo. ―se encogió de hombros el castaño.

―¿Te parece bien hablar aquí? ―preguntó Draco, visiblemente más relajado que antes― No creo que quieras que te vean cerca de mi.

―No es como si alguien me prestara atención. ―aseguró Neville, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. No traía puesta la túnica, solo el uniforme común, con un sweater negro.

―Entonces creo que aquí está bien.

Antes de que Neville dijera algo, Draco caminó hasta el otro lado de los lavabos circulares y por primera vez el león vio que había un banco contra la pared. El rubio se sentó, pasándose los dedos por el cabello, esperando que el otro chico se sentara también.

―¿Esperas una invitación, Longbottom? ―le dijo y casi de inmediato Neville se sentó, algo girado para así poder verlo.

―Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿sabes? ―le dijo, y el rubio volvió a poner esa expresión de antes, con una ceja levantada― Los profesores son los únicos que me llaman por mi apellido. ―aclaró.

En realidad, que lo llamaran por su apellido lo hacía poner algo incómodo.

―Muy bien... ―dijo Draco, pero enseguida agregó― ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

―Neville.

―Oh, bien...

De nuevo la atmósfera era extraña, pesada... Tal vez simplemente era porque aún se sentía el peso del Juramento en el aire.

―¿Tengo que interrogarte o comenzarás a hablar solo? ―le preguntó al rubio, que soltó una carcajada suave.

―Creo que sería menos shokeante que solo preguntaras lo que quieres saber... me evitaré detalles innecesarios. ―aclaró Draco y Neville asintió apenas, desviando la mirada para pensar, aunque le fue sencillo pensar en la primera pregunta:

―¿Por qué estabas llorando ayer? ―dijo y enseguida agregó― Supongo que elegiste este lugar porque no querías que te vieran pero...

―¿Pero qué? ―interrumpió el rubio, aunque enseguida Neville volvió a hablar.

―Responde.

Draco lo miró un poco incómodo, pero realmente no era la gran cosa decírselo al león, ¿o sí? No podría repetirlo. Incluso si bebía Veritaserum y se lo preguntaban directamente, no podría hablar. El Juramento era perfecto... o eso creía.

―Digamos que... tengo algunos problemas. ―respondió el Slytherin, ganando un suspiro de parte de Neville, por lo vago de la respuesta.

―Si fueras un poco más específico... ―murmuró el león de mala gana.

―¿Qué tan específico quieres que sea, Long―? ―masculló enseguida Draco, pero se cortó a la mitad del apellido ajeno. No se corrigió.

―Ya que me hiciste jurar que no repetiría nada de lo que me dijeras, podrías ser bastante más específico. ―casi se quejó el castaño, aunque no parecía molesto, para sorpresa del rubio.

―Bueno, bueno... ―lo acalló Draco, desviando la mirada hacia el techo, como si pensara las palabras adecuadas― Yo... mi principal problema es que... tengo que hacer algo.

De nuevo estaba siendo vago, pero esta vez parecía que no lo hacía con mala intención. Neville creyó que realmente le costaba trabajo decir lo que le pasaba. Quizás...

―Ese algo que tienes que hacer... ―repitió el león― ¿Es algo que no quieres hacer?

―Obviamente. ―respondió secamente el Slytherin, ganando otro suspiro de Neville.

―¿Sabes? Si hubiera sabido que te costaría tanto esfuerzo hablar conmigo, no hubiera hecho el Juramento. ―se quejó Neville, esta vez notablemente, y casi de inmediato Draco le dedicó una mirada enfadada.

―Y yo no te hubiera pedido que lo hicieras si fuera algo fácil de contar. ―le espetó en la cara, poniéndose de pie, con toda la intención de irse al mismo demonio de ser necesario.

― _Wow_... Muy bien, espera. ―lo detuvo Neville, poniéndose de pie para cortarle el paso. De nuevo se dio cuenta que la diferencia de alturas ponía al rubio de peor humor de ser posible― Fue mi error, ¿sí? Entiendo... entiendo que sea difícil. ―le aclaró― O sea... quiero decir... Tomate... el tiempo que necesites.

Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada, interrogante por la actitud que ahora tomaba. ¿Hacía medio segundo parecía enfadado y ahora le decía que no había problema? ¿Es que acaso era bipolar o qué?

―Hazme un favor y decídete. ―le dijo fríamente― ¿Quieres que te diga todo ahora? ―le preguntó.

Neville pareció pensarlo, pero solo por unos segundos: casi de inmediato le estaba respondiendo al rubio.

―Dime lo que quieras y puedas ahora... ―murmuró― Puedes decirme el resto... después... o cuando tú quieras... Solo... ―tragó y desvió la mirada un segundo antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en el rostro de Draco― Solo quiero... escucharte...

―Entonces siéntate y cierra la boca. ―ordenó el rubio en ese tono frío tan fingido, señalando de nuevo el banco y como un cachorrito, Neville fue y se sentó de nuevo, mirando a Draco.

El Slytherin suspiró. No sabía cómo debería sentirse teniendo a un león de confesor y la actitud de Neville no lo ayudaba a aclarar su pensamiento. Había tomado la decisión demasiado deprisa y ahora lo lamentaba... ¿Le haría bien exteriorizar sus secretos y miedos con alguien como Neville?

―Hoy te diré solo un secreto. ―murmuró, quitándose la túnica negra del colegio― Si quieres seguir escuchándome... vendrás mañana. ―le aclaró, quitándose el sweater negro del uniforme, quedando con la camisa blanca arrugada y la corbata pobremente anudada a su cuello― Y si no quieres escuchar más... no vengas... Aunque de cualquier forma... Lo que te diga quedará entre nosotros y estas paredes. ―le aclaró, desabrochando el botón de su muñeca izquierda.

Neville miraba y escuchaba a Draco con mucha atención, aunque parecía no reparar en el hecho de que el rubio se quitaba la ropa para mostrarle algo... Y aunque se hubiera dado cuenta, seguramente no hubiera pensado en que le mostraría lo que le estaba por mostrar.

―Ya lo sé. ―le respondió Neville despacio. Draco se había quedado quieto, sosteniendo la manga de su camisa― Y desde ahora te digo que volveré mañana. ―le aseguró, aunque el rubio negó con su rostro, mirándolo serio.

―No estoy tan seguro. ―murmuró el rubio y al terminar de hablar se levantó la manga de la camisa, mostrando La Marca que ahora manchaba la pálida y blanca piel de su antebrazo.

La Marca Tenebrosa.

Neville se quedó quieto. Casi no parecía respirar. Sus ojos azules se habían quedado clavados en La Marca y apenas abrió sus labios, tal vez para decir algo, pero terminó cerrándolos, quedándose callado.

―Soy un mortifago. ―habló Draco, dando un paso hacia Neville, para que viera mejor la marca y que así comprobara que era real. El tatuaje se movía levemente sobre la piel del rubio.

―¿Desde... desde cuándo? ―logró hablar el león, sintiendo la garganta seca repentinamente.

―El Lord ha estado oculto en mi casa todo el verano. ―explicó― La última noche de las vacaciones, mi padre me mandó llamar y...

Draco se silenció repentinamente. ¿Realmente quería contarle todo lo que había pasado esa noche? No, no quería. Además, le había dicho que le diría solo un secreto ese día... Ya era suficiente. El león era el primero en la escuela a quien le había mostrado La Marca. Su padre le había dicho que estuviera orgulloso, pero ahora sentía vergüenza.

―¿Te mando llamar y...? ―repitió las últimas palabras Neville, por fin quitando la mirada de La Marca al sentir que el rubio se quedaba callado.

―Solo... solo un secreto por hoy. ―murmuró Draco, bajándose la manga de la camisa, para recoger su sweater y ponérselo en silencio.

Neville lo miró y no supo que hacer o que decir. En realidad, ¿podía decir algo? Era algo difícil de digerir, era cierto. Aun cuando durante los últimos años hubiera visto al rubio pelear y destacarse por ser todo lo contrario de un miembro de las Fuerzas de la Luz (como llamaban a los partidarios de Dumbledore los que no sabían de la existencia de una Segunda Orden del Fénix) Neville siempre había creído que no podía ser tan malo realmente... o sea... ¿de verdad estaba frente a un Mortifago?

―¿Por qué elegiste ese secreto de todos? ―murmuró, prestando atención de nuevo a Draco, dándose cuenta que el rubio ya tenía puesta la túnica y parecía tener intenciones de irse.

Draco se giró para mirarlo y levantó una ceja.

―Porque es una de las razones por las que estaba llorando. ―dijo simplemente y antes de que Neville pudiera preguntar algo más, se fue.


	3. Secretos Irrepetibles

Hacía casi tres horas que estaba sentado en la biblioteca, mirando un punto muerto en la pared mientras tenía un ejemplar rarísimo de “ _Usos y no-usos_ _de hierbas, hongos y raíces_ ” de Martineta Brownstown, un libro que había estado buscando desde hacía meses... Pero no podía leer aun cuando lo intentaba.

―Realmente... esto va a matarme. ―murmuró, pasándose las manos por el rostro de manera cansada, tratando de “despertarse” un poco.

Neville estaba guardando un secreto. No era un secreto cualquiera ―como cuando los gemelos Weasley le habían confiado un mapa de los pasillos en donde aún colgaban los muérdagos encantados―, sino uno realmente importante.

«Es un mortifago.» pensó con un suspiro.

La imagen de La Marca en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco, estaba grabada con fuego en su memoria. Neville pensaba sinceramente que no importaba si pasaban los años: nunca olvidaría ese momento.

―Fui un estúpido... No debí aceptar el Juramento. ―murmuró, sujetándose el cabello, apoyando los codos en la mesa, a los lados del libro abierto, hundiendo su cabeza entre los brazos.

La idea no abandonaría su cabeza aunque lo intentara, pero no podía decírselo a nadie. Ya había investigado más temprano esa mañana. El Juramento que había hecho no tenía fallas. Draco había elegido muy bien sus palabras y no le había dejado ni una escapatoria. Se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba...

―O tendré que guardarlo hasta que ya no sea un secreto... ―volvió a hablar consigo mismo en un murmullo.

Esa era otra opción, pero por las actitudes del rubio se había dado cuenta de que no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a él... Saberse el único guardián de un secreto tan grande lo ponía incómodo. Era mucha responsabilidad, aunque no solo corría peligro la vida de Draco. Si ese secreto se sabía de labios de Neville, el león no tendría tiempo de soltar un suspiro antes de caer muerto.

―Definitivamente... la estupidez es una cualidad Gryffindor. ―habló con un suspiró, recordando por un instante como el rubio Slytherin se había reído por su comentario la tarde anterior.

―Oh, ¿es eso verdad? ―escuchó una dulce voz cerca de él y terminó levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con Luna― No recordaba que el Sombrero lo cantara el año pasado... ―aclaró la rubia Ravenclaw, poniendo una de sus miradas perdidas, como si tratara de recordar.

―No, no es verdad, Luna. ―le sonrió Neville― Es solo una cosa... que dicen por ahí. ―le explicó.

―Oh, qué lástima... No es la primera vez que escucho sobre nuevas cualidades para las casas. Creo que el Sombrero también las sabe pero no las dice porque algunos profesores no lo aprueban. ―explicó esta vez la chica, sentándose junto a Neville.

―¿En serio? ―sonrió Neville, un poco más relajado por que la conversación comenzaba a distraerlo― ¿Por ejemplo? ―le preguntó y Luna le sonrió al ver que estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que tenía para decirle.

―Bien, por ejemplo, es sabido que muchos Ravenclaw, como la propia Rowena, son distraídos y algo soñadores. ―explicó y Neville asintió― También se sabe que los Hufflepuff son buenos encontrando cosas. ―apuntó― En cuanto a los Slytherin, se dice que la mayoría son en realidad miedosos y hasta algo cobardes... Aunque creo que una mejor definición sería, sensibles. ―aclaró la rubia y esta vez Neville pareció distraerse de la conversación.

¿ _Sensibles_? ¿Por qué de todas las palabras Luna tenía que utilizar esa? Ahora esa maldita imagen y todas esas ideas habían regresado a molestar. Neville gruño.

―¿De nuevo tienes problemas, Neville? ―preguntó la chica con un tono maternal y calmado, apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

Por primera vez Neville no se sintió nervioso ante la cercanía de Luna y eso lo hizo sentir incómodo.

―¿De nuevo? ―preguntó― Yo no tenía problemas, Luna. ―le aseguró, pero enseguida la chica negó con su rostro:

―Bueno, tal vez no eran tus problemas... Pero ayer estabas preocupado. ―le explicó y Neville como si le acabara de decir un secreto impresionante, abrió los ojos.

―... ayer... ―murmuró despacio, desviando la mirada unos segundos.

¿Qué tanto podía presionar el Juramento? ¿Podría hablar un poco mientras no dijera nombres? Tal vez si hablaba vagamente...

―Un... amigo mío. ―murmuró nervioso por su propia elección de palabras― Me contó un secreto. ―dijo de un tirón, cerrando los ojos... pero no pasó nada.

Oh, bueno, casi nada.

―Los secretos no se cuentan, Neville. ―murmuró la rubia, poniéndose de pie.

Para ser sincero, Neville no había esperado esas palabras... pero de nuevo, pocas veces Luna le decía lo que esperaba o quería oír. La rubia le decía, la mayoría de las veces, lo que luego se daba cuenta, necesitaba oír.

―Tienes razón. ―Sonrió apenas― Los secretos no se cuentan. ―repitió las palabras de la chica, tratando de volverlas propias, para ganar un poco de fuerza.

―Debes honrar la confianza que tu amigo depositó en ti. ―le explicó Luna, usando de nuevo ese tono de voz tan maternal― Si no, cuando tú tengas un secreto, no podrás confiar en nadie para contarlo.

Neville miró a Luna como si repentinamente la rubia hubiera dicho la verdad del universo, sin darle importancia.

―Confianza. ―repitió el león y Luna asintió.

Claro, eso era. Por eso le era tan difícil mantener el secreto. Draco no había confiado de verdad en él... Necesitó un Juramento de por medio para hablar.

«Él cree que no voy a regresar.» pensó repentinamente Neville y por fin pareció darse cuenta de la hora que era.

 

Draco miró por la ventana del pasillo antes de entrar en el baño del segundo piso. Le dio la vuelta a todo el lugar, mirando dentro de los cubículos hasta que dentro de uno encontró a Myrtle. El rubio se quedó unos segundos con la mano apoyada en la puerta abierta, mirando a la fantasma adolescente como si esperara que le dijera algo... pero ella simplemente continuaba llorando de manera silenciosa.

«¿Iré a terminar así?» pensó el rubio con tono amargo, cerrando la puerta para dejarla tranquila.

De todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo ―estar en la Sala Multipropósito, reparando el maldito armario evanescente, por ejemplo― esta debería de haber quedado en último lugar: esperar para ver si Longbottom aparecía.

―No va a venir. ―murmuró, quizás tratando de convencerse, aunque la parte racional de su conciencia parecía preguntarle porque le importaba tanto que el león no fuera a aparecer.

Él mismo le había dicho que no esperaba que regresara. Realmente, Longbottom tenía que tener una curiosidad insana o... Draco no podía pensar en ninguna otra razón para que el castaño regresara esa tarde a ese lugar, para escucharlo.

―Aunque él dijo que quería escucharme. ―volvió a hablar consigo mismo, viendo su reflejo en uno de los espejos quebrados.

Su pálido rostro se reflejaba justo sobre una fuerte grieta que quebraba la imagen en dos. Su rostro estaba dividido en la imagen y casi podía sentir que su alma estaría de esa forma en poco tiempo. Tenía que matar a Dumbledore. Tenía que quitar una vida... Eso rompía el alma, la quebraba.

«¿Cómo se sentirá?» pensó, sujetándose el pecho, sin quitar la mirada de su quebrado reflejo «¿Será doloroso?» su mano tembló y apretó más la tela de su camisa «¿Hará... que cambié?»

De las muchas cosas que Draco no sabía de sus padres, tal vez en la que más había pensado durante los últimos meses era: “¿Ellos son asesinos?”. No tenía que pensarlo siquiera para saber que su tía Bella lo era, pero siempre había creído que era una extraña mujer. No la conocía demasiado, pero dos meses teniéndola en su casa lo habían ayudado a sacarse muchas dudas.

―¿Iré a terminar así? ―habló esta vez, pensando que tal vez había una conexión entre la locura y los asesinatos.

 

Por segunda vez en dos días, había dejado a Luna Lovegood para ir a ver a Draco Malfoy. Algo grave estaba pasando en la mente de Neville. Él parecía no verlo o tal vez lo estaba tomando como algo normal, como una de esas cosas que pasan en la adolescencia, pero lo importante era que una idea se había formado en su cabeza.

«Puedo salvarlo.»

¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría de ayudar a Draco Malfoy? Neville creía que si se lo preguntaban una semana atrás, no hubiera respondido de la misma manera que respondía hoy. Él había visto una parte de Malfoy que ahora sabía, nadie más había visto. Estaba seguro. Aun cuando hubiera un Juramento de por medio, quería creer que podía ganarse la confianza de Draco, aunque no sabía aún porqué quería eso.

Neville llegó al segundo piso algo tarde. El día de ayer habían sonado las campanas del reloj, dando las cinco de la tarde... Hoy eran las seis. Comenzaba a anochecer por estar en invierno.

Llegó frente a la puerta del baño y no entró lenta y silenciosamente como ayer: caminó con pasos seguros, como si quisiera que quien estuviera ahí lo escuchara antes de que llegara... y así fue.

―Viniste. ―retumbó la voz de Draco en el baño y Neville se quedó de pie junto al último cubículo, mientras veía que el rubio se daba vuelta, apoyado en los lavabos― Eres un verdadero león. ―sonrió el rubio, pero Neville se dio cuenta que era una broma.

―Te dije que vendría. ―respondió con un suspiro, mirando alrededor por primera vez, dándose cuenta que no había agua en el piso― ¿Tu lo...?

―Si... era muy odioso escuchar ese maldito chapoteo al caminar. ―explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque sus palabras le habían dado una pista a Neville.

―¿Estuviste mucho esperándome? ―preguntó el león, acercándose un poco.

―Yo no espero a nadie, Long―.―gruñó Draco, pero al levantar la mirada hasta Neville, recordó que le había pedido que no lo llamara por su apellido. Pero de nuevo ¿por qué le importaba?

Neville se quedó callado y antes de poder evitarlo, estaba mirando el brazo del rubio, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se notaba La Marca a través de la delgada tela blanca de la camisa.

―Deberías usar el _sweater_. ―le dijo y antes de que Draco le preguntara con una sonrisa engreída si es que acaso se preocupaba por su salud, Neville señaló el brazo del rubio y entonces se dio cuenta de porqué lo decía.

― _Hump_ , tienes razón. ―admitió Draco, pasándose la mano por el antebrazo varias veces, como si pudiera borrarla.

De nuevo silencio. Ambos sabían por qué estaban ahí, pero no parecían querer iniciar una charla que terminaría igual o parecido a la de ayer... Francamente Neville no creía que Draco pudiera contarle un secreto peor que el que ya sabía, pero cuando lo pensaba de nuevo, su mente lo ayudaba a ver que existían mil cosas peores.

―¿Hoy también... me dirás un solo secreto? ―decidió hablar el castaño y Draco pareció despertar de entre sus pensamientos.

Claro, para eso estaban ahí después de todo... Aunque no había pensado en que le diría porque no había esperado que fuera a aparecerse. Draco todavía parecía creer que de un momento a otro Myrtle lo despertaría y le advertiría que el toque de queda estaba cerca... Después de todo, durante los últimos meses pasaba más tiempo encerrado en ese baño que en la sala común de Slytherin.

―No lo sé... Tal vez te pueda decir dos... ―dudó, desviando la mirada al notar que tenía que levantarla para verlo.

Neville notó que de nuevo la diferencia de alturas ponía al rubio de mal humor, así que antes de que le dijera algo, fue y se sentó en el banco contra la pared, esperando que Draco se acercara también.

―¿Podrías comenzar... donde te quedaste ayer? ―le preguntó despacio, con algo de curiosidad, pero también con mucha preocupación.

No había querido pensarlo... En realidad, Neville se había concentrado en todo el tema de “ _soy un mortifago_ ” para no pensar en ese poco de información que Draco le había dicho sin querer. Que Voldemort estaba en su casa y que... todo era por su padre, ¿verdad?

El rubio por su parte suspiró, todavía un poco incómodo por lo último que le había dicho el león. No quería pensar en La Marca o el por qué la tenía, pero era lo que quería saber, ¿verdad?

―¿Y dónde me quedé ayer? ―le preguntó, sentándose pesadamente en el banco, apoyando su codo en el apoyabrazos de madera para así apoyar el mentón en su mano y mirar a cualquier lado antes del rostro de Neville.

―Bueno... dijiste que tu padre te llamó... ―respondió el castaño y trató de recordar las exactas palabras del rubio― ...la noche del último día de vacaciones.

―Bonito regalo de despedida, ¿no? ―interrumpió Draco con un tono cínico. Neville lo miró, pero el rubio no lo estaba mirando― Hubiera preferido una escoba nueva. ―agregó, aún con ese tono de voz.

El león se quedó callado unos momentos sin saber que decir. En realidad, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. ¿Tenía que consolarlo de alguna manera? Neville sospechaba que el 'todo va a estar bien' sonaría muy cliché y que además, no era algo que pudiera sonar creíble dada la situación. No se le ocurría nada para decir... o bueno, casi nada.

―Muchas cosas hubieran sido mejor regalo. ―murmuró y el comentario hizo que Draco lo mirara, aunque esta vez era Neville el que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso― Hasta un abrazo hubiera sido mejor...

Draco soltó una carcajada.

―¿Un abrazo? ―repitió con un tono burlón y Neville lo miró como si no entendiera que tenía de gracioso― ¿Crees que mi padre es del tipo que da abrazos? ―murmuró, ahora con una simple media sonrisa en los labios― ¿O buenos deseos? ¿O besos de buenas noches? ―continuó, sin saber por qué seguía hablando― Francamente, Longbottom: ¿En qué mundo vives? ―le preguntó de nuevo con tono cínico, ya sin siquiera recordar que el chico le había dicho que no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su apellido, aunque eso fue en lo último que Neville reparó.

El león lo miró sorprendido y al mismo tiempo no sabía si reír por lo estúpidas que eran las palabras de Draco o sentir lástima por él.

―Que lastima... ―murmuró con un suspiro. Si Draco hubiera tenido tiempo, hubiera reaccionado de otra manera antes de quedarse callado escuchándolo― Tú tienes a tu papá contigo y parece no valorarte...

Aun cuando este comentario hubiera sido valedor de otra carcajada, Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta.

―¿Y tus padres...? ―murmuró el rubio. Aunque sabía algo por los comentarios de su tía, no estaba seguro de nada.

―Están en San Mungo. ―respondió enseguida Neville, casi automáticamente. A veces se cansaba de que le preguntaran y sintieran lástima por él― Creía que tu más que nadie sabías eso. ―agregó antes de perder el valor― Tu tía los puso ahí.

Draco tragó duro y por primera vez admitió, en su mente al menos, que tener la tía que tenía era una de las peores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida... Aunque claro, con las cosas que habían pasado ese último verano, Bellatrix había perdido importancia en su lista de “cosas que odio de mi vida”.

―...Yo... ―murmuró repentinamente Draco y Neville levantó la mirada del piso para posarla sobre el rubio, pero este ya no lo miraba. El silencio los volvió a rodear y al ver que Draco parecía no decidirse por decir algo, Neville habló:

―No tienes nada por que disculparte, ¿sabes? ―le aseguró― Tú no hiciste nada.

El escuchar esas palabras no alivió al rubio Slytherin.

―...Aún. ―murmuró, pero Neville no pudo escuchar bien lo que había dicho.

―¿Qué? ―y Draco pareció dudar en si repetir lo que había dicho sin pensar.

―Nada.

El castaño miró a Draco como si no le creyera del todo, pero decidió dejar ese tema de conversación por la paz... Además, no conseguiría la confianza del rubio si lo presionaba. El día de ayer debería de ser suficiente prueba.

―Bueno... mejor solo... dime lo que quieras decir... si es que aún quieres decirme algo. ―le habló Neville, presintiendo que esa pequeña charla había puesto más incómodo al rubio de lo que lo había puesto a él.

Como si hubiera dicho lo que había pensado, Neville vio que Draco se levantaba y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si podía venir mañana cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta, mirándolo... Esa era el tipo de posición que el heredero Malfoy más parecía disfrutar: mirar a los demás desde arriba... Aun cuando eso mismo lo orillara a estar así de solo.

―Tengo una misión... ―murmuró y desvió la mirada... en realidad eran dos misiones, pero― Hay algo que tengo que hacer... aquí en Hogwarts. ―explicó.

Neville lo miraba con verdadero interés y bastante preocupación. ¿Sería que Draco tenía que... matar a Harry? Nah, parecía improbable. Después de lo que Harry había contado luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Neville tenía la impresión de que el mismo Voldemort quería arrebatar la vida del chico-que-vivió.

―¿Es algo relacionado con Harry? ―preguntó despacio, pero ya sabiendo que recibiría una negativa... aunque la mirada de Draco pareció decirle todo lo contrario.

―No lo sé. ―fue la respuesta del rubio y Neville comenzó a sentirse incómodo― ...Tal vez. ―agregó y Neville bajó la mirada.

―¿Qué tienes que hacer? ―preguntó el león, regresando su mirada al rostro de Draco, que se mantuvo en silencio― ¿Tienes que matar a alguien? ―preguntó y antes de no responder, el rubio dio un paso atrás.

«No esta vez.» pensó Neville y antes de que Draco tratara de huir de la conversación, lo sujetó del brazo.

―¡No podré repetirlo nunca! ¡Solo responde, Draco! ―soltó levantando la voz, sin meditar que esta era la primera vez que llamaba al rubio por su nombre o que era también la primera vez que siquiera lo tocaba luego del Juramento.

Todo eso y más, disgustó al rubio, que enseguida sacudió su brazo, consiguiendo que lo soltara y antes de que Neville lograra reaccionar, tenía su varita frente a los ojos azules del león.

―Silencio. ―murmuró Draco y el león asintió, lamiéndose los labios para no decir nada― No te diré lo que tengo que hacer... No vale la pena que lo sepas aun cuando no puedas repetirlo.

―Si vale la pena. ―aseguró Neville, recibiendo una de esas miradas de odio de parte del rubio, pero aun así agregó― Esto te está matando por dentro. Ya no sabes que hacer... Tú no quieres hacer esto, Draco. Nunca quisiste y aun así...

―Tengo que hacerlo. ―interrumpió ahora Draco. Su mano tembló suavemente, pero aferró su varita con fuerza, haciendo que Neville retrocediera un paso y volviera a sentarse en el banco.

―No. No tienes que hacerlo. ―repitió el león― Si solo le pides ayuda a Dumbledore―.―quiso convencerlo, pero Draco se rió repentinamente.

―¿Ayuda? ¡¿Ayuda?! ―levantó la voz el rubio― ¿Crees que alguien se molestara en ayudarme? ¿A mí o a mi familia? ―le preguntó y Neville lo miró de la manera más seria que pudo.

―Yo estoy tratando de ayudarte, ¿no?

Draco se quedó callado, simplemente mirándolo. Aunque el león tenía razón, no era lo mismo. El que él estuviera ahí de todas las personas era solo casualidad, un juego del destino o el azar. Realmente no sabía por qué era Longbottom quien lo estaba escuchando soltar todos esos secretos que le comían el alma y ―justo como el león había dicho― lo mataban lentamente.

―No entiendes. ―murmuró― Me matará... Nos matará a todos. ―se le quebró la voz.

Neville tragó incómodo. Definitivamente esto no era algo que esperara que sucediera. Aun cuando ya había visto llorar a Draco, era totalmente diferente que empezara a llorar frente a él, mientras hablaban... Casi se sentía responsable por el llanto del rubio, aun cuando sabía ahora parte de las razones por las que lo había visto así en primer lugar.

―Todos moriremos algún día. ―le dijo y al ver que Draco trataba de decir algo, continuó― ¿No crees que al menos deberías hacer que tu vida valiera algo antes de morir?

Luego de decirlo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho... De una manera algo cruel le acababa de decir al rubio que su vida no valía nada. La mirada de Draco le dijo que lo había entendido de esa manera y Neville quiso corregirse.

―Yo... No quise... ―trató, pero la sonrisa en los labios de Draco lo hizo callar de repente.

―Si tú quieres ayudarme... no quiero imaginar lo que dirán quienes quieren hundirme, Longbottom. ―murmuró, bajando su varita.

―No quise sonar así. ―le aseguró, quería disculparse, pero las palabras no salían― Tu vida vale... y la de tu familia. ―aseguró.

―¿Mi familia? ―repitió― ¿Olvidas quiénes son mi familia? ¿Mi tía?

De nuevo, las palabras no salían. Neville tragó duro y bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo podía arreglar esto ahora?

―Hablaba de tus padres. ―explicó― Sé lo que es crecer sin padres... ―murmuró― Por eso no quiero que nadie pase por eso si puedo evitarlo.

―Entonces todo se reduce a que me tienes lastima...

―No. ―respondió enseguida, levantando por fin la mirada― No es lastima. ―aseguró, aunque aún no terminaba de estar seguro porqué quería ayudar a Draco.

―¿Qué es entonces, Longbottom? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme aún después de toda la mierda por la que te hice pasar los últimos seis años? ―volvió a hablar el rubio, tratando de ser cruel y recuperar un poco de fuerza en sus palabras.

―No lo sé. ―le respondió sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Draco― Realmente no lo sé. ―fue sincero, suspirando al final.

El rubio guardó la varita en el bolsillo y se cruzó de brazos. Sintió un escalofrío. Ya era de noche... Tal vez ya era tiempo de cenar incluso y él estaba teniendo conversaciones sin sentido en el baño de niñas del segundo piso con un león. Patético.

―Cuando lo sepas avísame... ―le murmuró― Si sigue sin ser lástima, tal vez hable de nuevo contigo. ―dijo y dio algunos pasos para atrás antes de darle la espalda.

Neville pensó en detenerlo, pero lo pensó mejor... ¿Realmente quería saber más cosas esa noche?

―No es lástima, Draco. ―levantó un poco la voz y miró al rubio, que aún le daba la espalda sin alejarse más.

―Sigue repitiéndolo y tal vez te crea... Neville. ―y con esas palabras salió de allí.


	4. Paso a paso

Escapaba totalmente a su entendimiento. ¿Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que era un Gryffindor? No era de la clase de chico que pensaba demasiado acerca de sus sentimientos, solo los sentía. Cuando había conocido a Luna, por ejemplo, el flechazo había sido directo. Prácticamente se había quedado congelado con su _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ a mitad del pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts hasta que la chica le dijo que podía sentarse con ella.

Durante el quinto año no había podido concentrarse demasiado en acercarse a ella porque las cosas en la escuela no estaban bien y los entrenamientos con el E.D. y sus esfuerzos por mejorar con su varita lo mantuvieron ocupado, pero aún sin pensarlo, se volvió más cercano a la Ravenclaw de lo que era de cualquiera de sus compañeros. Los incidentes en el Departamento de Misterios también habían ayudado.

«El departamento de misterios...» pensó el león repentinamente y tragó, incómodo, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de su mente.

Esa había sido una aventura que no quería recordar, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía olvidar. La última vez que había visto a Draco, hacía ya tres días, habían hablado de Bellatrix Lestrange y lo que les había hecho a sus padres. Claro, al ver que el rubio Slytherin parecía sentirse culpable ―o al menos eso era lo que Neville había sentido en ese momento― el león no quiso hablar sobre lo que la bruja le había hecho en el departamento de Misterios.

Si cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Neville aún podía recordar ese extraño hormigueo en sus dedos. Solo había tenido que ver a la mujer para reconocerla, y al verla sintió algo que nunca antes en sus ―entonces― 15 años de vida, había sentido: odio. El odio brotó desde el fondo de su vientre como una explosión de fuego que lo recorrió completamente... Pero aun así no pudo contra ella.

... Y terminó recibiendo la misma tortura que había vuelto locos a sus padres.

Neville tembló levemente ante el recuerdo. Definitivamente, eso era algo que no quería volver a sentir.

Había perdido la varita de su padre esa noche, pero las cosas salieron mejor desde ese momento, porque pudo comprar una propia en el verano y había tenido suerte de probarla en su casa, sin temer por la prohibición porque su abuela usaba magia dentro de la casa todo el tiempo.

Era interesante como su habilidad había cambiado y no era solo por la práctica. Presentía que la varita nueva tenía mucho que ver con ese cambio. La sentía más cómoda, más suya. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de usarla en un “combate real” y una parte de él deseaba no tener que llegar a utilizarla, pero solo con recordar lo poco que Draco le había dicho, sabía que desear eso era algo inútil.

La guerra era un hecho. Lo sabía Harry, lo sabía Dumbledore y lo sabía él.

Recordar que Draco le había dado la última confirmación de que algo pasaría ese año en el castillo, no era tan terrible para Neville como pensar que el rubio sería parte de lo que fuera a pasar. Se había prometido que encontraría una manera de salvarlo de sí mismo, por muy idealista y cliché que sonara, incluso en su mente.

―Tiene que haber alguna forma. ―se dijo seguro entre murmullos, olvidando donde se encontraba y recibiendo una mirada repentina de parte de McGonagall.

―¿Encuentra el examen excesivamente exigente, Sr. Longbottom? ―preguntó la bruja en voz alta y sus compañeros levantaron la mirada de sus pergaminos para darse la vuelta y mirarlo.

Neville tragó en seco. Se relamió los labios dispuesto a responder, pero el sentir la mirada de todos sobre él pronto lo hizo sentirse avergonzado. Odiaba cuando llamaba la atención de _esta_ manera.

―No... No, Profesora. ―murmuró, como acostumbraba, con el rostro agachado.

―Mh. ―suspiró McGonagall y enseguida se giró para comenzar a caminar entre los bancos como había estado haciendo y todos los demás alumnos regresaron a sus pergaminos.

Neville suspiró. No podía estarle pasando esto. Había estado estudiando para este examen durante semanas. Realmente se había esforzado porque quería mejorar sus aptitudes con la varita para así ser de ayuda al E.D. y a Harry... Pero su esfuerzo se estaba yendo por el caño y no podía recordar una sola cosa, ¿por estar pensando en Draco Malfoy?

El león miró alrededor. Todos estaban escribiendo como si la vida se les fuera... y él tenía el pergamino en blanco.

 

Estaban a mediados de Febrero y no había aprobado un solo examen. No le preocupaba. Nadie le había dicho una sola palabra, ni siquiera los maestros. Se había enterado de que Dumbledore había enviado una carta a su casa, pero claro, nadie la respondió.

Seguramente Lucius tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse antes que de su único hijo.

Draco apenas y había asistido a las clases esa semana: era la quinta o sexta vez que se reportaba enfermo ―incluso, no había jugado el primer partido de Quidditch de ese año―. Crabbe y Goyle parecían haberlo notado, pero aun así no se habían molestado en preguntarle nada. Tal vez sabían algo, o sus padres les dijeron algo, pero Draco no podía estar seguro de nada porque su propio padre tampoco respondía sus cartas.

―Definitivamente, debe tener cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse. ―siseó el rubio, sentado en un sillón de la sala común de Slytherin, justo frente a la chimenea. Con las piernas cruzadas y el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos, el rubio miraba el fuego con insistencia, como si esperara que _mágicamente_ un rostro apareciera para hablarle por _Red Floo_.

Su alrededor estaba en silencio. Era una suerte que los de primer año ya estuvieran teniendo exámenes porque eran mucho más que molestos cuando se ponían a discutir a su alrededor, aunque era en esos momentos de silencio en los que Draco se daba cuenta que estaba más solo que nunca.

Antes, teniendo a Crabbe y Goyle, al menos no lo molestaban los otros alumnos de esa manera. Solo tenía que mirar a sus “gorilas” personales para que se impusieran ante los menores, haciéndolos callarse. El rubio solía disfrutar eso, pero ahora...

...ahora casi nunca disfrutaba algo.

Pasaba largas horas solo, simplemente pensando, meditando. Cuando la sala común se volvía un mar de alumnos de primer y segundo año, se iba sin que nadie lo viera y se encerraba en la Sala Multipropósito, intentando reparar ese maldito armario o tratando de pensar en algún otro inútil intento para asesinar a Dumbledore, pero las ideas se le agotaban y los intentos fallidos solo conseguían desesperarlo más.

Estaba en su límite.

―Contrólate Draco. ―se ordenó a sí mismo, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban levemente.

Una parte de él, su orgullosa sangre Malfoy, le decía que no podía dejarse vencer, que no podía ceder ante la presión. Esto no era nada comparado a lo que le pasaría si fallaba, si no cumplía con su misión. A veces le gustaba imaginar que no podía ser algo más terrible de lo que su mente lograba imaginar, pero enseguida despertaba de su locura: estaba seguro de que podía ser incluso peor.

En los últimos días sin ver a su león confesor, se había dado cuenta que ya no era tanto el peso de los secretos. Sin embargo, el saber que tarde o temprano tenía que lograr su objetivo... Eso sí comenzaba a asustarlo. Empezaba a desear que las últimas palabras que Neville le había dicho fueran reales:

« _... Si solo le pides ayuda a Dumbledore..._ » recordó la voz del león al cerrar los ojos unos segundos.

¿Realmente podía confiar en ese viejo loco? Draco había escuchado solo cosas malas sobre Dumbledore desde que tenía uso de razón pero... todas esas cosas habían salido de boca de su padre y ya había aprendido ―o admitido en realidad― que muchas cosas que Lucius le había dicho no habían sido verdad.

«Tal vez... ¿estaba equivocado con Dumbledore también?» pensó casi sin querer, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza, asustado por el pensamiento.

Casi había olvidado que su padrino le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con lo que pensara... Teniendo la Marca en su brazo izquierdo, su mente estaba sensible para ser invadida por el Lord Oscuro. Pese a que Draco tenía buenos conocimientos en Oclumancia, no tenía la concentración ni la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse ahora.

Y esa era la “parte bonita” del asunto. El verdadero problema era todo lo que había pasado desde principio de semana.

―¿Sabrá acaso sobre...? ―murmuró despacio, sin darse cuenta que ahora estaba preocupado de nuevo, pero no por su propia seguridad.

 

Luego de entregar ese fatídico examen a McGonagall, a sabiendas de que obtendría un inevitable _Troll_ , Neville creyó que su día no podría continuar empeorando. Obviamente estaba equivocado: en las siguientes clases le cayeron de sorpresa más exámenes que ni siquiera recordaba hubieran sido programados y de nuevo, sus pergaminos estaban en blanco ―bueno, “en blanco” sino contabas su nombre escrito arriba de todo―.

―Este debe ser el peor día de mi vida. ―murmuró completamente convencido de que sus palabras eran reales.

A la hora del almuerzo, el gran comedor estaba bullicioso como de costumbre. El león miró a un lado de la mesa y llegó a ver cerca de la punta a Harry discutiendo con Hermione y Ron comiendo sin prestar atención... Eso no era algo fuera de lo común, al menos en el último tiempo.

Neville trataba de no parecer excesivamente interesado porque ya otras veces le habían llamado la atención por tratar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. No es que fuera chismoso ni nada parecido, solo le daba algo de curiosidad y aunque generalmente no le prestaban atención, sabía que podía llamar a los tres Gryffindor algo más que compañeros de casa... habían ido juntos al Departamento de Misterios y eran miembros del E.D. Muchas cosas los unían.

«No está», pensó mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin por algunos segundos, encontrando de inmediato a Crabbe y Goyle pero por ningún lado parecía estar Draco. Pansy Parkinson estaba cerca de los gorilas, pero no llegaba a ver ni la sombra del rubio Malfoy.

―¿Cómo se supone que podré decirle...? ―habló con un murmullo mientras se sentaba, tratando de no dejar la mirada sobre la mesa de las serpientes por demasiado tiempo o alguien podría llegar a notarlo.

Neville comenzaba a pensar que en realidad no había nada de malo en que se viera y hablara con el heredero Malfoy. Es decir, entendía que era extraño ver a un Gryffindor y un Slytherin hablando de manera ―casi― civilizada, pero ¿no había sido el Sombrero Seleccionador quien dijera que Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin solían ser amigos?

―Aunque eso fue antes de que a Slytherin le diera su locura... ―murmuró para sí mismo mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza y algunas alitas de pollo― Mmhh... Aunque también... regresó para morir aquí, con sus amigos... ―continuó hablando, recordando lo poco que había leído sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Tal vez acababa de encontrar una de las razones por las que insistía en que podía ayudar a Draco: si el propio Salazar Slytherin entró en razón al final, ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo también el rubio Malfoy? Incluso Gryffindor había perdonado los errores de Slytherin al final de su vida. No había una verdadera razón para que los colores y escudos los dividieran.

«Aunque sigue siendo una situación complicada... De todas maneras, quien parece perder más es él», pensó de nuevo como lo había hecho esa mañana.

Aún con el Juramento Inquebrantable de por medio, Neville necesitaba conseguir, de la manera que fuera, la confianza de Draco. No estaba seguro porque, solo lo necesitaba. Quería lograr que el rubio supiera que pasara lo que pasara lo ayudaría, aun cuando no sabía las razones detrás de ese deseo.

Fue en ese momento en que Neville se decidió a hacer algo temerario.

―Ahh... Disculpa... ¿Parkinson? ―llamó a la Slytherin de cabello negro cuando la vio salir del comedor, sola.

La chica se giró para mirarlo de arriba a abajo, enarcando una ceja de manera elegante, un gesto que Neville reconoció haber visto antes, solo que en el rostro de otro Slytherin.

―Estás lejos de tu manada, cachorro. ―murmuró Pansy, mirándolo con algo de altanería, cruzándose de brazos. Neville trató de mantenerse seguro para poder hablar:

―Ahh... sí, seguro... yo me... preguntaba si sabrías decirme donde esta Dra—Malfoy. Si, donde está Malfoy. ―se corrigió a mitad de la oración, tratando de sonar normal y calmado ―sensaciones algo extrañas para él―.

―Mmhh... ―pareció quedarse pensando la Slytherin― ¿Por qué lo buscas?

―¿Yo? No, no lo busco por mí. Un profe―La profesora McGonagall me pidió ubicarlo porque... quiere hablar con él porque... no se presentó al examen de hoy. ―terminó mintiendo con bastante dificultad.

Repentinamente se le ocurrió que si seguía juntándose con Draco terminaría aprendiendo a mentir... tal vez.

―No lo he visto hoy. Dile a la profesora que debería preguntarle al Jefe de Slytherin. ―murmuró la chica con una leve sonrisa y Neville simplemente supo que Parkinson sabía que él acababa de mentirle.

―Oh... si, genial. Le diré... eso. ―asintió y antes de recibir otra de las miradas de la serpiente, se dio la vuelta para casi huir de ahí, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más había notado que estaba hablando con la Slytherin.

 

Después de dar vueltas sin sentido por la mitad del castillo, Neville decidió que lo único que podía hacer, el único lugar en el que al menos tenía la posibilidad de encontrar al rubio, era el baño de Myrtle.

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde y ya no tenía clases ese viernes, cosa que lo alivió porque no podría soportar otro examen ese día. Se sorprendió un poco de que no hubiera demasiados chicos en los pasillos, pero luego recordó que los Viernes los equipos de Quidditch se reunían para las últimas prácticas antes de los partidos. Se suponía que habría un partido este mes, pero ya no recordaba cual era.

―Seguro no es con Gryffindor. ―se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, pensando repentinamente que sería bueno que buscara su recordadora cuando regresara al cuarto de sexto año de la torre de los leones.

Llegó al segundo piso y algunos cuadros lo saludaron como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Neville saludó con su mano y una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de no parecer apurado porque en realidad no lo estaba: era temprano. Las otras veces que se había encontrado con Draco siempre pasaban de las cinco.

―Pero es eso mismo lo que me hace preguntarme si estará aquí... ―murmuró empujando la puerta despacio para mirar adentro primero.

Myrtle no parecía estar por aquí y no parecía haber nadie más tampoco. El león suspiró y entró con paso tranquilo, comprobando que realmente no había nadie cuando llegó hasta los lavabos. Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose decepcionado, pero de sí mismo. Se dejó caer en el banco junto a la pared y miró el destartalado techo.

«¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle que no es lástima si no lo veo?», pensó.

No era como si pudiera enviarle una lechuza con una carta o pudiera usar la red Floo. Además de hablarle cara a cara no podía pensar en una manera de contactar al rubio. Tratar de pedirle a otro Slytherin que le dijera estaba fuera de discusión. Aun cuando encontrara a una serpiente que no se le riera en la cara y le llevara el mensaje a Draco, estaba seguro de que el rubio lo asesinaría si alguien más sabía de...

―¿...de qué? ―se habló a sí mismo― No hay... nada entre nosotros... ¿o sí?

No supo de dónde apareció esa pregunta en su cabeza, pero lo hacía ponerse más nervioso con la situación. A pesar de que en la mañana había estado seguro de lo que quería hacer pese a no saber sus propias razones para hacerlo, ahora comenzaba a dudar de nuevo. Se había dicho a sí mismo que los leones no pensaban en razones, que solo sentían, pero... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía?

―Sé lo que no es... ―murmuró cansado y una risita salida de la nada lo hizo bajar la mirada. Por un segundo creyó que podría haber sido Draco, pero ese pensamiento se borró de su memoria al comprobar que se trataba de Myrtle.

―¿Qué haces aquí leoncito? ―murmuró la fantasma adolescente, mirándolo por encima de la pared de un cubículo.

―Estoy... Vine porque necesitaba un lugar para pensar. ―respondió, mintiendo a medias.

―¿Un lugar para pensar... o un lugar para esperar? ―preguntó esta vez Myrtle, flotando sobre el cubículo para acercarse hasta los lavabos, un poco más cerca de Neville.

―¿Esperar? ―repitió el castaño, tratando de no sonar incómodo pese a que así se sentía. Nunca había hablado directamente con la fantasma, no así.

―Esperar a Draco, claro. ―respondió ahora Myrtle, con otra de esas risitas. Neville bajó la mirada y ella sonrió― ¿Ves? ¿Qué ganas con mentirle a la única además de ti que lo ha escuchado llorar? ―le aseguró y los ojos claros de Neville volvieron a mirarla.

―¿Tú también? ―murmuró sin poder contenerse y la chica asintió con una mirada algo melancólica.

―Traté de ayudarlo para que no se preocupara. Le dije que podríamos compartir este lugar cuando muriera, pero creo que no sirvió. ―aseguró Myrtle y ahora Neville sí que se sintió incómodo.

Era obvio que esas palabras no habían ayudado a Draco. Seguramente lo habían puesto más y más nervioso. No era como si el rubio quisiera simplemente aceptar la muerte... Un momento, ¿por qué estaban hablando de la muerte de Draco?

―Él no va a morir. ―aseguró, de nuevo, antes de siquiera pensarlo. Myrtle lo miró con interés, acercándose quizás demasiado para el gusto y comodidad de Neville.

―¿Crees que le perdonen la vida aun cuando no pueda asesinarlo? ―murmuró la chica, con cierto tono de esperanza en su voz, pero la expresión del león le hizo darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

―¿Asesinar? ¿A quién? ―preguntó de inmediato Neville y casi trató de sujetar a Myrtle cuando la fantasma se alejó.

―Si Draco no te lo dijo, yo no te lo diré. ―levantó un poco la voz, como si le reclamara algo de lo que él no era culpable.

―¡Por favor, Myrtle! No lo he visto desde el martes pasado y ya no sé cómo tratar de contactarlo para que venga aquí... ―le explicó a la chica y esta pareció apiadarse de él un poco.

―Si lo esperas... yo iré por él. ―ofreció, sorprendida de que Neville aceptara enseguida.

 

Cuando la sala común comenzó a llenarse con los alumnos de primer y segundo año, Draco no soportó el ruido y salió de ahí sin que nadie lo notara. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esto de que nadie notara su presencia. Siempre había sido lo contrario, él mismo llamaba la atención porque le gustaba que lo miraran, que supieran que estaba ahí.

Ahora solía pensar que su vida sería más fácil si simplemente fuera invisible.

―Sobre todo porque no tendría a Potter detrás de mí sombra. ―murmuró con un tono cansado.

Antes de llegar a la escuela había pensado que podría alardear, al menos un poco, de que el Señor Oscuro estaba viviendo en su casa. Luego de recibir La Marca, esos pensamientos desaparecieron. Sus órdenes fueron claras: era _su_ misión. No podía tener ayuda. Por eso mismo no le había dicho a nadie nada sobre el Lord o La Marca, aunque presentía que de todas maneras lo sabían o al menos, lo sospechaban.

Crabbe y Goyle. Parkinson también. Quienes se habían llamado sus “compañeros”, sus “amigos”, se habían alejado de él poco a poco. Primero lo ignoraron en las clases, luego en la sala común, hasta que finalmente había perdido la cuenta de hacía cuanto tiempo desde que le dirigieran la palabra.

―No los necesito. ―habló Draco, con el tono más seguro que pudo pronunciar. Se lo había repetido tantas veces que había perdido el sentido.

Solo por momentos deseaba cumplir su misión para ser el favorito del Lord, salvar a su familia y tener el placer de que esos tres regresaran arrastrándose, suplicándole que los aceptara de nuevo, y entonces decirles que no. Claro que esos momentos eran efímeros. Draco pronto se daba cuenta de sus pensamientos y trataba de alejarlos... y luego trataba de recuperarlos.

Su cabeza era un lío.

Se detuvo un par de veces en los pasillos para asomarse a mirar por la ventana. Cada vez anochecía más temprano a causa del invierno, pero de alguna manera Draco pensaba que la noche tomaba más y más fuerza que el día, o quizás, simplemente la oscuridad era más fuerte que la luz. Cualquiera de esas respuestas solo conseguía hacer que su estómago diera vueltas más rápido.

¿Sería el hambre? Ese día no había almorzado y la noche anterior no había cenado.

«Tal vez si paso por la cocina...», pensó alejándose de la ventana al sentir que alguien lo observaba. Pensó que se giraría y se encontraría con Potter mal escondido detrás de alguna armadura, pero se encontró cara a cara con Myrtle.

―Te has vuelto muy escurridizo, Draco. ―le dijo la fantasma adolescente, alejándose un poco al notar que el rubio se había echado para atrás por reflejo.

―¿Paseando por el castillo, Myrtle? Es extraño verte lejos del segundo piso. ―fue el saludo del rubio, con una media sonrisa. Se relajó al notar que no había nadie cerca que pudiera verlo hablar con ella... o al menos él no veía a nadie.

―Te estaba buscando. ―respondió enseguida el espíritu.

―He estado ocupado. ―fue la pobre escusa del rubio, cerrando los ojos para apoyar su espalda en la pared. Seguramente Myrtle extrañaba su compañía pero no podía estar todo el tiempo llorando en el baño de niñas del segundo piso solo para que ella tratara de consolarlo y tuviera compañía.

―¿Ignorar al león te mantiene ocupado?

―¿León? ―repitió Draco.

―Ese chico con el que hiciste el Juramento.

Draco miró a los lados luego de escuchar a Myrtle. Seguía sintiendo la sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Cerró los ojos para tratar de sentir si acaso era el Señor Oscuro intentando entrar en su mente, pero no percibió nada de eso. No era ese tipo de sensación sino... distinta.

―Myrtle, ¿Hay alguien más aquí? ―preguntó entre murmullos, mirándola y entonces se dio cuenta que ella también miraba alrededor.

La fantasma se dio la vuelta y flotó un poco más arriba, mirando a todos lados. En un instante se detuvo y se acercó a una puerta de madera a algunos metros de donde estaba Draco. La traspasó con la mitad de su cuerpo y estuvo así unos instantes en los que el rubio pensó si no sería mejor correr.

―No hay nadie. ―aseguró la chica, acercándose de nuevo― Por muy fascinante que es tu delirio de persecución, no es por eso que te estaba buscando. ―continuó con la conversación, ignorando como Draco continuaba mirando la puerta de madera― Está esperándote. ―le dijo sin aclarar nada más.

Draco regresó su mirada hacia ella por unos segundos, y repentinamente pareció darse cuenta de a que se estaba refiriendo.

―¿De verdad? ―le preguntó pero Myrtle ya no le respondió. La fantasma adolescente solo se alejó, mirándolo por unos segundos antes de desaparecer a través de una pared.

Draco dudó por algunos minutos. No era como si quisiera ver a Neville, ¿verdad?

«Por supuesto que no», pensó, aunque no se había detenido a meditar que había estado preguntándose por él los últimos días.

El rubio caminó por el pasillo hasta la escalera y al llegar al segundo piso fue directo al baño, sin disimular hacia donde iba pese a que era lo que siempre hacía. Ni siquiera se giró a ver si alguien lo seguía antes de entrar. Se asomó desde detrás de los cubículos y al no ver al león supuso que estaba en el banco detrás de los lavabos, por lo que se acercó.

―Realmente, un león estúpido. ―murmuró el rubio al ver que Neville estaba dormido, casi acostado contra la pared.

Por algunos segundos pensó en despertarlo, pero lo pensó mejor. ¿Quería que comenzara a preguntarle cosas como la última vez? Además, que estuviera ahí esperándolo no significaba que la situación hubiera cambiado. Draco todavía pensaba que Neville actuaba por lástima.

―Podría... comprobarlo. ―pensó en voz alta, sacando su varita.

Esto estaba mal. No podía hacer eso solo porque se le daba la gana... Pero necesitaba al menos un poco de seguridad.

― _Legerimens._

 

Neville se despertó sintiendo un tremendo dolor de espalda y la cabeza le daba vueltas como si acabara de aparecerse. Soltó un quejido en voz baja, tratando de enfocar la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba?

―Oh, cierto... el baño. ―se recordó a sí mismo, sosteniéndose la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para tratar de no sentirse tan mareado. Nunca le había pasado: despertarse con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte y encima mareado. Casi tenía ganas de vomitar― Tendré que... pasar por la enfermería antes de... regresar a la torre. ―apuntó en voz alta porque sentía que hasta pensar incrementaba el dolor.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró al ver que el baño ya no daba vueltas a su alrededor. Aun sujetándose la cabeza, apoyó su otra mano en la pared para ayudarse a ponerse de pie. Dio un paso débil, seguido de otro, pero terminó perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que terminó dando varios pasos rápidos para terminar sostenido de uno de los lavabos.

― _Huh_... deben haber sido... esas grageas... ―murmuró, tratando de pensar en una razón para las náuseas y solo pudiendo recordar esas grageas que Seamus le había convidado para hacerlo “sentir mejor” luego del examen de McGonagall.

El león suspiró varias veces, tomando aire profundo, tratando de no pensar en esa sensación de algo subiendo y bajando por su tubo digestivo. Tragó varias veces, comenzando a sentir como su boca se llenaba de saliva. ¡Por Merlín! Odiaba esa sensación.

―... Agua... ―dijo en voz alta, como si su voz fuera la que le ordenaba a una de sus manos moverse para abrir el grifo de agua.

Se mojó el rostro con el agua, rápido, casi golpeándose, jadeando por lo fría que estaba al principio. Terminó sentándose en el piso, respirando agitado, con el cuello de la camisa y parte del sweater mojado, pero sintiéndose un poco más alerta que antes y con menos nauseas. El agua siguió corriendo, cambiando de fría a caliente con los minutos, comenzando a echar vapor por la diferencia de temperaturas. Después de unos minutos, Neville volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose notablemente más calmado y ya sin tantas náuseas.

―No volveré a comer nada que Seamus me dé. ―sentenció con un suspiró, poniéndose de pie despacio.

Cerró el grifo y levantó la mirada para verse en el espejo, abriendo los ojos al notar que gracias al vapor había aparecido algo escrito en el cristal quebrado.

 

> **_Mañana, durante el partido._ **

 

Neville pestañeó un par de veces, como si pensara que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada por el dolor de cabeza que aún persistía. Pero no, era real. Draco había estado ahí pero no lo había despertado.

―Al menos... parece que podré verlo mañana. ―suspiró apenas con una sonrisa, saliendo despacio del baño.

Minutos después de que el león se fuera, se escuchó un ruido dentro de uno de los cubículos... y Draco salió del baño también.


	5. Recuerdos, olvidos y confesiones

Por leves momentos había creído que hacer aquello le daría más calma y hasta un poco más de confianza, pero ahora Draco solo podía pensar que de alguna manera, Neville podría estar tratando de ayudarlo solo para conseguir vengarse de lo que su familia le había hecho a sus padres y a él.

El rubio dio una vuelta más debajo de sus sábanas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando sus dientes hasta que sintió una puntada de dolor en sus oídos. Suspiró con fuerza contra la almohada, dándose la vuelta una vez más, quedando boca arriba. Clavó la mirada en el techo de la cama adoselada y luego miro a los lados. Sus cortinas, de un verde oscuro con cordones plateados, estaban cerradas, pero podía escuchar los molestos ronquidos de Goyle y hacía un buen rato desde que dejara de escuchar a Theo pasar la página de su libro, por lo que suponía ya se había ido a dormir.

«Ahora.» se dijo a sí mismo y se levantó despacio, sin hacer ruido. Corrió apenas las cortinas y miró hacia afuera. Todas las camas tenían las cortinas cerradas.

Draco pareció dudar unos segundos, pero terminó saliendo, no solo de su cama, sino del cuarto. Recorrió el pasillo despacio, vistiendo la túnica negra del colegio sobre su pijama blanco de seda. Traía su varita en el bolsillo y caminaba cruzado de brazos para tratar de no sentir frío. Cuando por fin llegó a la sala común, sacó su varita para encender un fuego en la chimenea y empujó el sillón en el que siempre se sentaba para que estuviera más cerca del fuego.

El rubio soltó un suspiro al dejarse caer con poca elegancia sobre el sillón y comenzó a mirar el fuego, dejando que su mente comenzara a divagar y pronto comenzó a recordar esos recuerdos que no le pertenecían y poco a poco comenzaron a llenar su mente de nuevo.

 

> Nada podría haber preparado a Draco para lo que estaba a punto de ver. Sintió como su cuerpo flotaba y giraba en el aire, sumergiéndose en un mundo alejado del baño del segundo piso de Hogwarts. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse, como cuando se aparecía o usaba los polvos _Floo_.
> 
> Cuando el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos estaba de pie en medio de una calle bastante transitada. Miró a los lados, buscando a Neville, porque era su recuerdo. No tardó en verlo: estaba de pie junto a una anciana, esperando para cruzar la calle. Tenía ropa normal y no traía ninguna túnica. No estaba tan alto como ahora y su cabello estaba algo más largo... Debía ser algo sucedido el año pasado, ¿quizás?
> 
> Draco esperó a que el león se moviera para comenzar a seguirlo. Algo en esas calles le resultaba familiar, pero no terminaba de darse cuenta de en qué lugar estaban... Hasta que vio el almacén. Luego de cruzar la calle, la anciana entró primero y luego Neville. Draco se apresuró a entrar detrás del león, antes de que la puerta se cerrara porque, aunque podía atravesar las cosas por ser un recuerdo, era una sensación desagradable.
> 
> Miró un poco alrededor, notando que no había demasiada gente en el recibidor del Hospital San Mungo, pero enseguida tuvo que correr para no perder de vista a Neville. Subió las escaleras detrás del león y la anciana, hasta el cuarto piso. La anciana se dio la vuelta y habló:
> 
> ―Espera aquí, Neville. Déjame entrar a mí primero. ―pidió y recibió apenas un asentimiento.
> 
> Neville se sentó en un banco, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos para soltar un suspiro. Draco se quedó un rato de pie, cruzado de brazos, simplemente mirando al león, preguntándose porqué de todos los recuerdos en los que podría haber caído, tenía que ser una aburrida visita al hospital. Juraba entre murmullos que si estaban esperando para ver a Potter, no volvería a intentar meterse en la mente de nadie... pero, ¿para que esa anciana querría ver a Potter? El rubio solo suponía que esa mujer debía ser la abuela de Neville ―no lo admitiría, pero recordaba ese horroroso sombrero por la estúpida clase de DCAO de tercer año―.
> 
> Pasaron los minutos y Draco terminó sentándose junto a Neville, también mirando el techo. Luego de un rato, el león bajó el rostro, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas, casi hundiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros. La nueva posición llamó la atención de Draco y se quedó observándolo un rato, como si algo le dijera que Neville estaba a punto de llorar y no podía adivinar porqué.
> 
> ―Ya puedes entrar, Neville. Iré a tomar un té. ―indicó la anciana, señalando hacia arriba y Draco supuso que iría al salón de té del quinto piso.
> 
> ―Está bien, abuela. ―sonó por fin la voz del león, pero se escuchaba mucho más profunda y apagada de lo que Draco recordaba alguna vez haberla oído.
> 
> El rubio miró a la anciana irse antes de seguir a Neville dentro de la sala en la que su abuela había entrado antes. Era una sala bastante aburrida: cuatro o cinco camas. Algunas al final rodeadas de cortinas, blancas, como el resto del cuarto. Había un hombre acostado en una cama con una planta horriblemente deshidratada en la ventana. Más al centro, Draco creyó reconocer a un hombre rubio de gran sonrisa, pero no estuvo seguro de dónde. En algún momento Neville había caminado por entre las camas hasta el fondo de la sala y el rubio se apresuró a seguirlo.
> 
> Había un hombre alto y de cabello castaño de pie junto a una ventana, mirando con ojos perdidos. En la cama cercana había una mujer de cabello igualmente castaño, aunque desarreglado. Parecía estar jugando con un trozo de papel brillante, tal vez de alguna golosina.
> 
> Draco no entendía que podía tener que hacer Neville o su abuela en ese lugar.
> 
> La mujer se puso de pie repentinamente y Neville se acercó un poco más, pero sin decir nada o siquiera tocarla. Solo se quedó de pie junto a la cama mientras la mujer daba pasos pequeños, hasta la pared y luego dando la vuelta, caminando de nuevo a la cama. Los pasos eran algo tambaleantes y arrastraba los pies al caminar. Finalmente quedó frente a Neville y como el hombre que seguía en la ventana, los ojos claros de la mujer se posaron en él, pero Draco notó que no parecían estar mirándolo de verdad. Ella levantó la mano, con el papel de golosina y luego de unos segundos Neville lo tomó despacio.
> 
> ―Gracias, mamá. ―murmuró el chico con una sonrisa leve, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta de la mujer, que continuaba mirándolo con una expresión perdida en el rostro.
> 
> Draco creyó por unos instantes que no podría volver a ver al león a los ojos luego de presenciar esto, pero pronto el hospital se desvaneció a su alrededor y él mismo giró algunas veces hasta cerrar los ojos al notar que estaba cruzando a otro recuerdo.
> 
> Cuando Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró en un salón oscuro y circular, con grandes escalinatas y un marco con una cortina en el centro. Pestañeó un par de veces para tratar de enfocar la vista cuando las luces se prendieron repentinamente y entraron corriendo Neville, junto con Potter, Weasley, Granger, la hermana de Weasley y una chica rubia de la que no recordaba el nombre, pero que reconocía por estar entre los chicos que él y la Brigada Inquisitorial había capturado a final del quinto año.
> 
> ―¡Cuidado! ―escuchó gritar a Potter y por reflejo se arrojó al suelo, aun cuando nada de lo que fuera a pasar ahí podía dañarlo.
> 
> Escuchó y vio volar maldiciones sobre su cabeza y como unas sombras negras volaban alrededor del cuarto, golpeando uno por uno a los chicos. Potter llegó al centro del cuarto y todo se hizo silencio repentinamente. Draco se volvió a poner de pie y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que solo a unos pasos de donde él estaba, su tía sostenía a Neville del cabello, clavándole la varita en el cuello. Miró más allá y pudo ver como otros adultos que él conocía sostenían a los Weasley, a la chica rubia y a Granger. El único libre era Potter...
> 
> ―Dame la profecía, Potter.―escuchó una voz familiar y al girarse para ver el centro del cuarto, Draco pudo ver a su padre, pidiéndole algo al niño-que-vivió.
> 
> ―¡NO LE DES NADA, HARRY! ―gritó Neville de la nada y antes de que Draco pudiera mirar al león, su tía lo había empujado al suelo:
> 
> ―¡ _CRUCIO_! ―gritó Bellatrix y Neville soltó un grito desgarrador al recibir el maleficio, retorciéndose en el piso, mientras la bruja se reía como una maniática.
> 
> Draco dio varios pasos atrás y terminó cayendo de espaldas cuando toda la superficie del recuerdo tembló, tal vez porque la mente de Neville no tenía esta parte del recuerdo muy clara por el dolor del Cruciatus... Cuando todo regresó a tener un poco más de firmeza, Draco se levantó y vio que su tía había frenado el maleficio y aunque Neville tenía los ojos cerrados, supo que no estaba inconsciente porque de ser así, el recuerdo se hubiera desvanecido por completo.
> 
> ―¡Dame la profecía, Potter! ―repitió Lucius, ahora gritando y Draco escuchó esta vez la voz de Weasley gritar que no se la diera.
> 
> El rubio Malfoy se giró para ver como su padre sacaba su varita, pero de la nada apareció una luz blanca a sus espaldas y un hombre golpeó a Lucius en el rostro, diciendo algo de que no lo dejaría tocar a su ahijado. Pronto el cuarto se volvió un caos otra vez. Como las sombras negras antes, esta vez fueron varias luces blancas las que recorrieron el salón y los hechizos y maleficios volvieron a dar vueltas por el salón.
> 
> Draco trató de seguir a Neville, que en algún momento en medio del caos, se había levantado y corrido hacia un lado. Draco no tardó en ver a la chica rubia de antes y a la hermana de Weasley, peleando más adelante. También creyó ver a Moody y al hombre lobo, Lupin, un poco más atrás... Neville terminó bajando las escaleras, para ayudar a Potter al parecer, pero de un momento a otro Draco volvió a sentir que el recuerdo temblaba y comenzaba a desvanecerse. Miró a Neville dentro del recuerdo y lo vio tropezar, rompiendo una esfera que Potter le había arrojado. No parecía inconsciente, así que el recuerdo no se estaba quebrando por eso.
> 
> ―Se está despertando. ―habló Draco y todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar y sintió el suelo bajo sus pies con un golpe. Sin siquiera pensarlo dio algunos pasos atrás, alejándose del león que continuaba dormido. El baño a su alrededor no había cambiado en nada. Solo habían pasado algunos minutos desde que utilizara el _Legerimens_ ―.¿Qué se supone... que haga ahora?―se preguntó a sí mismo, chocándose con los lavabos a sus espaldas.
> 
> No podía enfrentar a Neville ahora. Simplemente no podía. Draco cerró los ojos para suspirar y tratar de pensar... por suerte se había vuelto bueno con esto de dejar mensajes escondidos.

  

El desayuno pasó sin ningún problema para Neville. Después de la pócima que Madame Pomfrey le dio la noche anterior, estaba como nuevo y sabiendo que esa tarde podría encontrarse con el rubio Malfoy, le había regresado considerablemente el apetito. Se sirvió una enorme taza de café con leche y se acercó un plato repleto de masas dulces y biscochos. Antes de volverse a sentar miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes y sonrió apenas al notar que Draco estaba sentado entre Crabbe y Goyle, discutiendo al parecer con Parkinson.

«Espero que no le esté diciendo que pregunté por él o me asesinará...» pensó un poco nervioso cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio y este enseguida dio vuelta el rostro.

Neville se sentó y comenzó a tomar su desayuno, tranquilo, porque era sábado y con el partido de Quidditch en la tarde, no tendrían clases de aparición ese día.

― _Cof, cof._ ―escuchó repentinamente una tos fingida y al levantar la mirada de su taza se encontró con Harry, sentado a su lado. Neville pestañeó un par de veces, confundido por la presencia del niño-que-vivió tan cerca de él, pero más extrañado aún de que no estuvieran Hermione y Ron cerca.

―Harry... Buen día. ―lo saludó y el moreno asintió primero con su cabeza, antes de responder el saludo:

―Hola Neville ―habló despacio, apoyando el brazo en la mesa para acomodarse de costado en el banco, para poder mirar al chico más detenidamente―.No te he visto mucho últimamente. ―comenzó la conversación.

―Creo que he estado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca ―sonrió Neville. Definitivamente, poco a poco comenzaba a mentir mejor―.Aunque para mi mala suerte, no parece funcionar demasiado porque me ha ido pésimo en el examen de McGonagall. ―explicó, porque recordaba que Harry estaba cerca de donde Seamus y él estaban luego del examen de ayer, así que podría haber escuchado como el chico irlandés trataba de animarlo.

―En la biblioteca ―repitió Harry, con un tono un poco sorprendido―.Yo hubiera jurado que ayer te vi en el segundo piso, cerca del baño de Myrtle.

Muy bien, si Harry estaba tratando de pescarlo en la mentira sin haberlo visto... Nah, eso era improbable. Lo había visto.

―Me atrapaste ―murmuró Neville con un tono algo nervioso, bajando la mirada levemente―.He estado visitando a Myrtle últimamente... Luna me pegó la costumbre de hablar con los fantasmas y Myrtle es bastante divertida si le das la oportunidad. ―trató de explicar.

Harry lo miró fijamente, con una ceja levemente arriba. Por instantes Neville creyó que el moreno lo acusaría de traidor, pero al final de cuentas, el chico de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro cansado.

―Me tenías preocupado ―admitió Potter y Neville lo miró sin entender―.No estés demasiado tiempo con Myrtle o te pegará lo psicópata. ―le advirtió porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él mismo conocía demasiado bien a Myrtle luego de la ayuda que le había dado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

―Anotado. ―asintió Neville.

―Nos vemos en el partido. ―saludó Harry, poniéndose de pie.

―Ah... El partido... no... No voy a ir. ―murmuró y de nuevo recibió una mirada extrañada de Harry.

―¿No vas a ir? ―repitió el moreno y Neville sonrió a medias:

―Tengo un compromiso esta tarde. Lo siento.

En el instante en el que Harry estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir Merlín sabía que cosa, Luna apareció al otro lado de la mesa:

―Buenos días. ―saludó la rubia sentándose como si fuera su mesa ―en realidad, pasaba más comidas en la mesa de los leones que en la de los cuervos―.

―¡Ah! ¡Hola Luna! ―le regresó el saludo Neville, aliviado de que la chica apareciera en el momento indicado, como siempre.

―¿Listo para esta tarde, Neville? ―preguntó la Ravenclaw con una de esas sonrisas suaves, dejando una copia de El Quisquilloso sobre la mesa.

―¡Se―seguro! ―respondió el león con una sonrisa y Harry pareció deducir que el compromiso del que Neville había hablado era con Luna, porque cuando el león se giró a tratar de dar la explicación que finalmente se le había ocurrido, el niño-que-vivió ya no estaba por ningún lado.

―Parecías en problemas ―habló Luna y Neville volvió a mirarla―. Te vi desde mi mesa con mis Spectropecs y pude ver que tenías miedo de lo que Harry te estaba hablando―le explicó, señalando las extrañas y coloridas gafas que tenía en la cabeza, poniéndoselas de nuevo y mirándolo―.Ahora estás tranquilo. ―aseguró.

―Tienes razón, como siempre ―suspiró Neville, bebiendo lo que quedaba de café con leche en su taza―.Ah... Luna... yo...

―Ahora estás nervioso de nuevo. ―lo interrumpió la rubia―¿Me tienes miedo, Neville? ―le preguntó, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, como un gato.

―¿Eh? No, no es eso ―le dijo enseguida―.Es que... no voy a ir al partido ―dijo bajando la mirada―.Lo siento.

―¿Por qué te disculpas? Ya sabía que no ibas a ir al partido ―aseguró y Neville la miró sin entender―.Myrtle me lo dijo.

Neville se quedó helado y Luna simplemente tomó un biscocho, quitándose los Spectropecs para comer. El león se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir. En realidad, no estaba seguro de que era lo que Myrtle le había dicho a la Ravenclaw. No podía mentir o quedaría en una peor situación.

Además, no quería mentirle a Luna.

―No tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres, ¿sabes? ―le sonrió Luna y Neville pareció despertar de su discusión interna―Somos amigos y estaré lista para oírte cuando estés listo. ―le dijo y sin dejar que el león dijera nada, se levantó, como muchos otros chicos en todo el comedor y se fue.

Como siempre, la rubia sabía que decir cuando Neville menos se lo esperaba. Debería de ser un trago amargo que ella misma definiera su relación como ‘amigos’, pero por alguna razón, Neville no se sintió mal por eso.

  

Por suerte, luego de un buen rato pensando frente a la chimenea, le había terminado por dar sueño y había logrado dormir unas buenas cuatro o cinco horas, hasta que el ruido de Crabbe llevándose por delante una silla en el cuarto, terminó por despertarlo.

«Al menos dormí algo más que ayer.» pensó Draco, tratando de sentirse descansado, pese a sentir aún ese peso en los hombros que resultaba casi molesto.

Se vistió con el uniforme, sorprendiendo un poco a Theo al parecer, porque el chico de pelo negro se le quedó mirando extrañado.

―Buenos días, Nott. ―lo saludó cordialmente y el chico, que a pesar de tener su misma edad, era más alto que él, simplemente asintió.

Luego de eso, la mañana parecía querer transcurrir de lo más ordinaria... hasta que llegó el desayuno en la mesa Slytherin.

―Buenos días, Draco ―lo saludó Pansy Parkinson cuando llegó a la mesa, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. El rubio simplemente asintió, sentándose con uno de sus gorilas a cada lado, sirviéndose enseguida una taza de humeante té―. _Mmhh_ … ¿Has tenido problemas con los exámenes, Draco? ―intentó de nuevo empezar una conversación la Slytherin y el rubio suspiró, entendiendo que esta era una esas cosas que no podría evitar.

―¿Problemas? Para nada. ―negó enseguida el rubio con una de sus sonrisas engreídas y seguras, pero antes de darse cuenta sus ojos se desviaron del rostro de la chica hasta la mesa de Gryffindor... Y parecía ser que este día no sería tan ordinario porque aun cuando lo hubiera deseado, sabía que no habría cruzado la mirada con su león confesor de esa manera si no estuviera por pasar algo... ¿malo?

―¿Es verdad? Ayer un león te estaba buscando, ¿sabes? ―le respondió Pansy casi de inmediato, sin advertir donde estaban posados los ojos del rubio.

Claro, Draco casi se ahoga con lo que no tenía en la boca. Tosió, tratando de no parecer nervioso, pese a que lo estaba... Sobre todo por saber que la madre de Parkinson había estado de visita hacía muy poco en su casa -tenía que escribirle una carta de agradecimiento a su madre, por avisarle-.

―¿Y que tiene eso que ver con nada, Pansy? ―fue la respuesta de Draco, ya sin siquiera mirar a la chica de cabello negro mientras tomaba su té.

―Bueno, dijo algo sobre McGonagall y su examen. Creí que era importante.

―Ya ves que no. ―fue la inmediata respuesta de Draco, casi interrumpiendo a Pansy antes de que agregara nada más.

La actitud del rubio le hizo ver a la mordaz Slytherin que era momento de terminar la ‘amena’ conversación, así que se quedó callada, terminando su desayuno en tiempo record para luego levantarse.

Draco hubiera deseado estar solo para simplemente suspirar, pero teniendo a Crabbe y Goyle, uno a cada lado y sin posibilidades de que fueran a terminar de comer en ningún momento pronto, terminó levantándose. Como ya se había vuelto costumbre, nadie lo miró o siquiera le preguntó porque se levantaba tan pronto. El rubio arrojó su servilleta en la mesa y cuando estaba alejándose fue que notó a Neville hablando con Potter.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que más que una charla, parecía un interrogatorio y solo por el rostro de Potter. Esto no lo ayudaba nada a tranquilizarse, no después de que ayer escuchara tan perfectamente ese ruido mientras hablaba con Myrtle. Hubiera jurado que Potter tenía algo que ver con todo esto y que lo estaba siguiendo. No podía darse el lujo de que de todos los estudiantes, fuera 'San Potter' el que lo viera juntarse con Longbottom. 

 

Algo estaba mal. No solo lo sentía hasta lo más profundo de su ser: lo sabía.

Más temprano ese año, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, les había dicho a Neville y a Luna que ellos eran sus amigos y que confiaba en ellos porque habían peleado a su lado en el Ministerio de Magia... Había creído en sus propias palabras y no podía entender cómo era posible que algo así pasara...

El mapa no podía estar equivocado: había visto a Neville en el baño del segundo piso junto a Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo podía ser que Neville traicionara así su confianza?

 

En algún momento se había quedado dormido. Era extraño que pudiera conciliar el sueño en un lugar como ese siendo que cuando estaba entre las seguras cuatro paredes del cuarto de sexto, no podía pegar un ojo, al menos no de inmediato... Draco siempre había sido un chico muy apuesto, justo como Lucius cuando era un estudiante e igual a su propia madre, Narscissa... pero todo ese stress acumulado se reflejaba en su rostro y sobretodo en sus ojos.

― _Mmhh_...―suspiró el rubio, moviéndose algo incómodo.

Ese maldito banco era muy duro e incómodo. Si hubiera sabido que terminaría por quedarse dormido, hubiera conjurado algo... o se hubiera quitado la túnica negra para usarla de almohadón.

Draco gruñó otra vez, esta vez algo irritado dentro de su sueño. Merlín y Salazar sabían que quería seguir durmiendo un buen rato más, pero terminó despertándose al sentir que, repentinamente, el banco ya no estaba tan incómodo y duro...

 

Neville caminaba con pasos pesados por el primer piso. No estaba preocupado de que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba por esa zona, ya que todo el castillo parecía abandonado.

―Están todos en el partido ―se habló en un murmullo, girando una esquina, casi muriendo de un infarto al ver pasar al fantasma de Ravenclaw―. Bue―buenas tardes. ―saludó bajando la mirada levemente.

La Dama Gris se giró apenas ante el saludo del chico y se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, casi como si lo estuviera estudiando. Neville se sintió un poco incómodo por la manera en la que estaba siendo observado, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que el espíritu creyera que trataba de huir. Aún recordaba muy bien la historia que Luna le había relatado sobre el fantasma de su casa y su cercana relación con el fantasma de Slytherin.

«Sufrió suficiente en su vida como para que llegue un chiquillo cualquiera y la ignore», pensó, terminando por levantar la mirada.

―Buenas tardes ―respondió finalmente Helena, aun mirándolo con insistencia―.¿Por qué no estás en el estadio?

Neville se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo supo sentirse afortunado ya que sabía muy bien que muy pocos eran los que podían hablar con el espíritu ―Luna era una de esos _pocos_ ―.

―Ah... tengo un... compromiso. ―trató de explicar, sonriendo apenas por no saber expresarse mejor.

Helena se quedó un momento más, observándolo, y asintió con su cabeza, cerrando apenas sus ojos antes de continuar con su camino, flotando algunos centímetros sobre el piso. Antes de darse cuenta, Neville soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero antes de poder continuar con su propio camino, un ruido de cadenas le heló la sangre.

«Por favor, por favor, por favor…», pensó con los ojos cerrados, congelado en el lugar en el que estaba.

Sabía quién era incluso sin verlo. Pocas veces se había cruzado con el Barón Sanguinario en los pasillos, pero ninguna de esas veces había sido agradable. Gracias a Luna ahora sabía porque el espíritu de Slytherin era tan frío y, francamente, aterrador, y por eso mismo sabía que lo último que debía mostrar era lástima frente a un ánima de esa clase… por eso siempre cerraba los ojos.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el ruido de cadenas se escuchó lejano y por fin abrió los ojos. Miró hasta el final del pasillo y alrededor, y suspiró. La calma de los personajes en los cuadros le dejaron darse cuenta que ya había pasado todo.

―Había olvidado que siempre está siguiendo a la Dama Gris. ―se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió apenas al sentir el calor de su bolsillo desaparecer.

Al menos tantos años con la recordadora habían dado frutos. Recordaba las cosas un poco tarde, pero las recordaba a fin de cuentas... casi siempre.

Al girar en una esquina cerca de las escaleras, se dio cuenta que los ventanales dejaban ver, a lo lejos, el estadio de Quidditch. Sin poder evitarlo terminó acercándose, viendo a lo lejos unos puntitos que bien podrían ser los buscadores de Slytherin y Ravenclaw...

―Me pregunto si este año entregarán la copa de Quidditch. ―murmuró, mirando con un poco de ensoñación el cielo despejado.

Neville nunca había sido bueno volando en escoba, pero no por eso dejaban de gustarle. Disfrutaba de los partidos de Quidditch en la escuela, incluso cuando Gryffindor perdía. Hubiera dado lo que pudiera para ver la final del Mundial de Quidditch hacía dos años, pero su abuela no le había dado permiso de ir. Terminó dándole la razón luego, cuando salieron publicados en El Profeta los incidentes causados por los Mortifagos.

―¿ _Mh_? ―se quejó apenas, sacando la recordadora de su bolsillo. De nuevo el humo estaba rojo... ¿Qué había olvidado esta vez?―¡Por supuesto! ―se dijo a sí mismo, y mientras corría hacia la escalera, el humo volvía a tornarse gris.

Si no estaba en el estadio era porque iba a ver a Draco, ¡por Merlín! ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo de un momento para el otro? Había estado pensando toda la mañana en él y ahora...

El pensamiento lo hizo frenarse estando a metros de la puerta del baño de Myrtle.

―Estuve toda la mañana... ―murmuró sin aliento, metiendo la recordadora en su bolsillo, mirando sobre su hombro, incómodo.

Era temprano todavía. ¿Por qué corría?

«No quiero hacerlo esperar», pensó y casi de inmediato su propia mente le preguntó «¿Por qué?», y tragó, avergonzado con su propia conciencia «Porque hace días que no lo veo», se respondió y de nuevo su mente le preguntó porque: «No quiero que este enojado... quiero que confíe en mí», y al final su mente pareció conforme con su respuesta.

Neville caminó los pocos metros que le faltaban y entró en el baño de niñas del segundo piso como si fuera su propio cuarto. Caminó hasta más allá de los cubículos y pasó hasta detrás de los lavabos, pero se quedó quieto junto a estos, mirando el banco de madera.

Draco estaba sentado de manera incómoda, cruzado de brazos, encogido entre los pliegues de su túnica negra. La cabeza del rubio estaba apenas apoyada en la pared, deslizándose algunos centímetros a un lado con cada nueva respiración.

―... ¿Draco? ―pronunció su nombre el león, pero no recibió respuesta―¿Estás dormido? ―preguntó y al no conseguir una respuesta esta vez, Neville no logró evitar una sonrisa.

Después de ver al rubio llorando creyó que no conseguiría ver una cara más frágil del “príncipe”, pero ahora veía que se equivocaba. Tal vez no fuera del todo _frágil_ , pero la expresión en el rostro de Draco decía muchas cosas que seguramente nunca podría escuchar de sus labios.

Neville se sentó en el otro extremo del banco, decidido a esperar ahí hasta que Draco se despertara. Pronto volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, sobre todo en el cómo era posible que el rubio dejara la guardia baja en un lugar como este. No parecía algo que el Slytherin acostumbrara hacer ―o al menos lo presentía―. Se había dado cuenta con sus encuentros que el rubio era extremadamente receloso de su privacidad. No dejaba que nadie se acercara y quizás era eso lo que más lo lastimaba.

―Aunque yo hago lo mismo. ―pensó en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos para mirar el techo del baño.

No había querido pensar en eso, pero poco a poco se daba cuenta que si el rubio estaba en una situación complicada, él también lo estaba. Las preguntas de Harry durante el desayuno habían conseguido ponerlo nervioso. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera el niño-que-vivió lo había visto encontrarse con Draco.

«Aunque no estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿o sí?», se preguntó un poco preocupado.

Él no sentía que estuviera haciendo algo mal, todo lo contrario: estaba tratando de ayudar de alguna manera a Draco, aunque todavía fallaba en algo. Si no conseguía que el rubio le dijera más cosas... no, no era eso... Necesitaba que Draco confiara en él para que así le dijera más cosas, para así poder convencerlo de hablar con Dumbledore. Si alguien podía ayudar al rubio y a sus padres, era Dumbledore.

«Eso es lo que tengo que conseguir... Tengo que convencerlo de hablar con Dumbledore», pensó, decidido.

Segundos después sintió un peso adicional en su hombro y al mirar a un lado descubrió que el rubio había terminado de resbalar hasta quedar con la cabeza apoyada en él. Neville se mantuvo quieto por algunos minutos, simplemente viendo con sorpresa como Draco continuaba durmiendo como si nada... al menos por un rato porque enseguida se removió y abrió los ojos, alejándose como si hubiera un resorte entre ellos.

«Bien», pensó Draco, muy despierto repentinamente «. Esto es―»

¿Extraño? ¿Incómodo? El rubio no estaba seguro. Ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba en el baño... Oh, sí. Había querido desaparecer antes de que todos salieran hacia el estadio, para evitar ser arrastrado por una muchedumbre de estudiantes eufóricos.

―¿Es tarde? ―preguntó después de aclararse la garganta, tratando de no pensar en cuanto tiempo debía de haber estado apoyado en el león, dormido.

―No, es temprano realmente. ―respondió Neville tratando de ignorar lo extrañamente incómoda que era la situación, aunque no estaba seguro de porque era así―Ahora estamos a mano.―sonrió y el rubio lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería―Ayer fui yo quien se quedó dormido.―le explicó y Draco solo asintió en silencio.

―Te vi hablando con Potter hoy―soltó el Slytherin sin ninguna delicadeza y Neville suspiró―.El que sigas respirando me da la pista de que no le dijiste nada, pero...

―Solo me preguntó por qué vine al baño del segundo piso―explicó el león y Draco lo miró más fijamente―.Le mentí. Dije que había tomado la costumbre de hablar con Myrtle y creo que me creyó.

―¿ _Crees_?―respondió el rubio, algo irritado por la inseguridad del león.

―Sí, creo. No es como si pudiera meterme en su cabeza.―asintió Neville, sin saber que esas palabras causaron algo de nerviosismo en Draco.

―Cierto... de todas las personas creo que eres el menos apto para ser Oclumago.―trató de hablar y ser algo dañino, pero Neville logró sentir algo de inseguridad en la voz del rubio, pero no dijo nada...

―Me alegra que decidieras hablar de nuevo conmigo. ―murmuró el león y casi como si quisiera evitar que pensara que quería hablar con él, Draco lo interrumpió:

―Sigo pensando que lo haces por lastima, Longbottom ―aclaró, pero sin mirarlo, cosa que le quitaba mucho peso a sus palabras―.Pero supongo que... aun así... me hace...

―Te hace bien hablar con alguien ―terminó la frase al darse cuenta que Draco parecía incapaz de terminarla solo. El rubio asintió―.Siempre es mejor hablar las cosas que te hacen mal... Nadie puede lidiar con los problemas solo. Lo sé muy bien.

―¿Así que tú también tienes problemas? ―inquirió el rubio con algo de interés. Aunque suponía cuales eran los problemas a los que Neville se refería, sentía curiosidad en ver si acaso se atrevía a contárselos a él.

―Muchísimos... Demasiados ―fue la respuesta de Neville y dejó que algo de tristeza se reflejara en sus ojos―.No son problemas de vida-y-muerte como los tuyos, claro... pero también duelen.

―¿Por ejemplo? ―lo incitó el rubio a hablar y Neville lo miró algo confundido.

―Mis padres ―respondió, no viendo tanta sorpresa como esperaba en los ojos de Draco―.¿Sabes? Ellos... no están muertos ―murmuró, desviando la mirada―.Están en San Mungo... Luego de lo que pasó... perdieron la razón. ―explicó como pudo, como sabía, como creía. No sabía si sentir vergüenza o como sentirse.

―Pero están ahí, ¿verdad? Vas a... verlos. ―murmuró despacio, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba más de lo que debería saber.

―Si... pero no saben quién soy. ―admitió.

Cuando era más pequeño solía imaginar que era un juego. Que sus padres alguna vez lo abrazarían y se reirían y le dirían que todo estaría bien y que lamentaban haberlo engañado... pero cuando creces los juegos se terminan.

―No me hablan... Aun cuando les hablo yo, jamás responden... E incluso... siento que no me están viendo cuando me miran. ―explicó un poco más, terminando por cerrar los ojos, apoyando la espalda en el banco.

Draco se sintió mal por lo que lo había hecho decir. Él ya sabía esas cosas, pero necesitaba saber si se las diría... y Neville lo había hecho. Aun cuando lo más probable era que simplemente se riera de él. Había corrido el riesgo.

―Sabía que no te reirías ―murmuró repentinamente el león, cortando el silencio y sorprendiendo a Draco―.Aunque muchos quieran convencerme de lo contrario, de a momentos puedo ver... trozos de ti... del verdadero Draco. ―murmuró, mirándolo fijamente.

―Yo soy verdadero todo el tiempo, Longbottom. ―respondió el rubio, casi desafiante.

―Eso no es verdad ―aseguró el león, aún a riesgo de hacer que se enfadara de nuevo―.Ya te lo he dicho, ¿verdad? ―sonrió apenas―No puedo repetir nada de lo que vayas a hacer o decir aquí... No perderás nada siendo sincero conmigo.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente, desviando la mirada y pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

―Francamente, Longbottom... No te entiendo ―murmuró―.No entiendo porque insistes con esto...

―Te lo dije: he visto a tu verdadero yo ―respondió Neville―.Y sé que ese Draco, que por momentos me dejas ver... quiere confiar en alguien desesperadamente... quiere... necesita ayuda... Y yo quiero ayudarlo. Quiero ayudarte.

―¿Quieres ayudarme? ―repitió despacio. Ya habían tenido esta conversación y no había terminado bien.

―Sí, quiero ayudarte.

―Muy bien... ¿Quieres saber lo que tengo que hacer?―continuó Draco y algo en su mirada puso inseguro a Neville, pero igual a cuando hizo el juramento inquebrantable, asintió:

―Sí, quiero saber.

Draco dudó durante algunos segundos, solo mirando al león a los ojos, tratando de imaginar cual sería la reacción que recibiría con sus palabras. Estaba a punto de perder a su confesor. Simplemente lo sabía.

―Tengo que matar a Dumbledore.

Silencio. ¿Qué otra cosa podía invadir el baño del segundo piso en esos instantes? Neville creyó haber oído mal o haber saltado a un juego de su mente, pero los ojos del rubio seguían fijos en los suyos y la expresión de su rostro casi parecía estarle pidiendo perdón.

―¿Tienes que... matar...?―repitió apenas, pero Draco lo interrumpió para terminar la frase otra vez:

―A Albus Dumbledore.

Neville tragó y desvió la mirada unos segundos. Draco solamente se echó atrás en el banco, antes de ponerse de pie. Casi de inmediato el león lo imitó.

―Entonces... ¿lo que pasó con ese collar...? ―recordó el incidente que había llevado a Katie Bell al Hospital―.¿Fuiste tú? ―preguntó como si aún no terminara de entender.

―Sí, fui yo. Todo fue obra mía. ―respondió Draco, mirándolo a los ojos mientras hablaba, para quitar la mirada a los pocos segundos―.Ya te puedes ir. ―murmuró.

―Pero... Draco... ―masculló Neville, tratando de encontrar la seguridad y las palabras de antes, terminando por cerrar los ojos y antes de darse cuenta había sujetado al rubio de los hombros, para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo―.Tienes que detenerte. Solo... para. No intentes nada más. ―le pidió.

―¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Si no lo hago, ¡me matará! ¡Matará a toda mi familia! ―levantó la voz, dando unos pasos atrás, tratando de alejarse de Neville, pero el león se movió con él, aun sujetándolo de los hombros.

―Solo... maldición. ¿Escuchas lo que tratas de hacer? ―le preguntó, soltándole los hombros para sujetarlo del rostro―.Estás hablando de matar a alguien... ¿De verdad te crees capaz de hacer eso? ¿De terminar una vida? ―levantó aún más la voz.

Draco pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero terminó soltándose, terminando contra los lavabos. Neville no se movió. Se quedó dónde estaba, mirándolo nada más, pero dispuesto a detenerlo si intentaba escapar de esto.

―No puedes hacerlo. Sé que no, Draco. ―insistió el león y el rubio bajó su rostro―. Simplemente... No puedes. Lo sé. ―murmuró Neville y Draco lo interrumpió.

―Cállate. ―jadeó, llevándose una mano al rostro, pero sin dejar que Neville lo viera―No entiendes. ¡No entiendes nada!

―¡Por supuesto que entiendo! ―gritó Neville, acercándose de nuevo, no sorprendiéndose cuando Draco sacó su varita―¡ _Expelliarmus_!―gritó, desarmándolo tan repentinamente que el rubio levantó el rostro y Neville se frenó en donde estaba, a solo centímetros del Slytherin.

Estaba llorando.

―Dijiste... que ibas a ayudarme. ―murmuró Draco, apretando los dientes y pasándose las manos por el rostro, desesperado por quitar las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr.

Neville bajó la varita y se acercó.

―Voy a ayudarte, Draco.―respondió el león, acercando una mano para apoyarla en el hombro del rubio, que esta vez no lo alejó.

―Él... está vigilándome... lo sé... Está esperando... a que me equivoque... y que me descubran―comenzó a soltar los secretos que ahora veía, no tenía sentido mantener―. Estoy seguro... de que siempre... supo... que no podría... hacerlo... que no podría... matarlo... por eso... por eso me pidió también...

―¿Qué otra cosa te pidió, Draco? ―murmuró Neville, tratando de que continuara hablando, aunque francamente no había deseado que el rubio se pusiera a llorar de esa manera tan repentina.

―No... Eso no puedo... decirlo ―murmuró―. Como yo a ti... él a mí... me hizo jurar... ―mintió y el león asintió, sin preguntar más porque creyó que en ese estado Draco no podía mentirle.

―Está bien... Trata de calmarte ―le pidió despacio, pasando su mano por la espalda del rubio, tratando de ayudarlo a calmarse―. Encontraré una manera de ayudarte, Draco. ―le aseguró, pero no estaba seguro aún de cómo ayudarlo.

No podía hablar de esto con nadie.


	6. Una mentira no es traición

En la mente de Neville aún daba vueltas lo que Draco le había dicho hacía solo unas horas y parecía que todo el peso que había estado en los hombros del rubio, ahora estaba sobre los suyos. Los ojos claros del león dejaban ver, como cristales, que cargaba con un secreto demasiado difícil de ocultar. Demasiado difícil de llevar.

«¿Cómo es que Draco logró estar todo este tiempo sin hablar con alguien?», pensó, un poco angustiado, sujetándose el pecho por algunos segundos, como si su alma le reclamara el silencio obligado que debía cumplir a causa de su juramento.

Neville entendía que Draco hubiera aceptado por miedo. Mucha gente se había volcado al lado oscuro porque Voldemort los había capturado y amenazado. Según lo que su abuela le había contado, incluso sus padres se habían enfrentado varias veces contra el Lord Oscuro por esa misma razón: Voldemort había intentado tentarlos, amenazarlos y obligarlos a unirse a sus filas, pero el matrimonio Longbottom se había negado una y otra vez.

«Justo como los padres de Harry, ¿verdad?», pensó, saliendo por unos instantes de entre sus pensamientos para buscar al niño-que-vivió en la mesa de la cena.

Como siempre, el Gran Comedor estaba muy ruidoso esa noche. Cerca de donde Neville estaba sentado, Ginny hablaba con Seamus y un poco más allá, casi al final de la mesa, Harry parecía discutir, de nuevo, con Hermione. Neville aprovechó cuando un chico de séptimo año se levantó de su lugar y se movió un poco sobre el banco para poder escuchar mejor, solo por si la discusión se ponía ‘fea’.

―Harry, tienes que dejar ese libro ―habló Hermione con un tono de voz duro, señalando un libro sobre la mesa, junto al plato de Harry―. No sabes quién pudo ser su dueño… incluso podría ser que... ―pareció querer agregar algo más, pero bajó tanto la voz que Neville no pudo estar seguro de que era lo que había dicho.

―No es un libro tan viejo, Hermione. ―interrumpió Ron la discusión, con la boca medio llena y la leona le dedicó una mirada que Neville solo pudo interpretar como un ‘ _no te metas_ ’.

―Aun así... podría ser otra trampa como pasó con el Diario de Riddle. ―trató de advertir la chica, mirando sobre su hombro incómoda, hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Neville dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin también, tratando de ver que era exactamente lo que Hermione miraba y se llevó un trago amargo al notar que la mirada de la chica estaba dirigida a donde generalmente se sentaba Draco, aunque esta vez el rubio no estaba en ningún lado.

Muy bien, Neville era muchas cosas, pero aunque otros lo dudaran, no era tonto. Él sabía cosas. No necesitaba haber estado con el trío maravilla para saber lo que había pasado en primer año con Harry y el espejo de _Erised_. Tampoco necesitaba preguntar qué era lo que había pasado en el cementerio en cuarto año. Los verdaderos sucesos de la casa de los gritos si seguían siendo un misterio para él, aun cuando ya supiera que el Profesor Lupin era un hombre lobo… pero volviendo al comienzo, Ginny le había contado lo que había pasado en segundo año con el diario de un tal Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort.

―No es una trampa, Hermione ―habló Harry por fin―. Yo confío en el Príncipe.- aseguró mirando a la chica y Hermione puso un rostro indignado.

―¡Tienes que entregarle ese libro a un profesor, Harry! ―levantó la voz Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

Harry no respondió de inmediato. El chico de lentes levantó la mirada hasta el rostro de su amiga y sus ojos verdes parecieron responder incluso antes de abrir la boca.

―No. ―dijo simplemente el niño-que-vivió y como si la hubiera ofendido, Hermione se fue, creando un gran revuelo en la mesa, que no entendía lo que había pasado. Incluso Neville no entendía y eso que había escuchado la conversación casi completa.

 

Después de quebrarse de esa manera frente al león, Draco se reclamaba a sí mismo el no haberle dicho todo. Hubiera sido perfecto. Podría haberse deshecho de esa angustia, o al menos, el peso en sus hombros quizás hubiera disminuido.

«Pero es todo lo contrario», pensó, angustiado. Tenía esta sensación constante de que alguien murmuraba en su oído, de que alguien escuchaba sus pensamientos y miraba sobre su hombro, todo lo que hacía o decía.

―Es él. ―murmuró, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, encogiéndose, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, respirando fuerte, ahogado, tratando de contener los deseos que tenía de volver a llorar.

No entendía todavía por qué se sentía de esa manera. Tal vez era todo por las palabras de Neville. El león tenía razón cuando decía que no era capaz de quitar una vida... Jamás podría asesinar a Dumbledore. Mucho menos tendría el valor para ayudar a los Mortifagos a entrar en Hogwarts.

«Aun cuando pudiera reparar este maldito armario», pensó, mirando a su lado una jaula dorada, con un pajarito muerto dentro.

No quería hacerlo. Sabía que si esos malditos entraban, atacarían a quien se les pusiera en frente, sin importarles que fueran profesores o alumnos. No podía cargar con esa responsabilidad. No podía pensar en cuantos podrían morir a causa de sus acciones.

―Pero tampoco quiero morir. ―jadeó, por culpa del llanto atorado en su pecho.

Todo se reducía a eso. En un lado de la balanza estaban las vidas de los demás. Del otro lado, su vida. Él tenía solo 16 años. Tenía mucho por vivir, ¿verdad? Aún había muchas cosas que desearía hacer... A veces pensaba que si su vida hubiera sido diferente en algunos aspectos, a esta edad tendría verdaderos amigos e incluso, alguien de quien estar enamorado.

Pero estaba solo.

―Estoy solo. ―murmuró, abrazado a sus piernas, hecho un ovillo, con la espalda apoyada en el maldito armario...Pero repentinamente alguien apareció en su mente.

¿Realmente estaba solo? ¿De verdad no tenía a nadie en quien confiar o a quien aferrarse? Incluso en momentos como este, cuando se sentía culpable y a punto de elegir el camino fácil como muchas veces antes en su vida, se daba cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado. Su vida era distinta ahora. Aún con la vergüenza que significaba para él, se sentía mejor al pensar que tenía a alguien que quería ayudarlo, salvarlo de sí mismo.

―Pero por querer ayudarme... Por dejarlo ayudarme... ―murmuró, como si repentinamente se diera cuenta del error que había cometido al dejar que alguien se acercara tanto a él― Está en peligro.

 

De nuevo había desaparecido totalmente. Harry ya estaba seguro de que la razón por la que Malfoy se esfumaba del Mapa del Merodeador era porque entraba a la Sala Multipropósito, pero aún no lograba saber por qué. Incluso, le sorprendía encontrar el nombre del rubio Slytherin caminando solo por los pasillos, totalmente alejado de Crabbe y Goyle.

Luego de la manera en la que el rubio lo había ‘recibido’ en Septiembre, sobre el Expreso de Hogwarts, no dudaba ni por un segundo, que se había vuelto un Mortifago… solo necesitaba pruebas, aunque de poco parecían servirle cuando nadie lo escuchaba o lo tildaban de ‘perseguido’. Incluso Ron y Hermione dudaban que estuviera en sus cabales.

Aunque lo que ahora comenzaba a preocuparlo más que cuando el rubio desaparecía, era cuando el rubio caminaba por el segundo piso, más exactamente, el baño de Myrtle. Ese día, antes del partido, de nuevo había revisado el mapa y al no encontrar a Malfoy entre los estudiantes de Slytherin mirando el partido, lo buscó en el castillo y sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver otro nombre junto al del rubio, dentro del baño de Myrtle.

_Neville Longbottom_.

Harry sentía que ya no podía confiar en nadie y la siseante voz en su cabeza lo repetía con tanta insistencia que ya ni siquiera trataba de acallarla.

 

Esa noche, en el cuarto de sexto año de la torre Gryffindor, Neville notó algo por primera vez.

«Ese libro», pensó el león al ver un libro bastante viejo en la mesa de luz de Harry, junto a su cama. Desde lejos no llegaba a ver la portada, pero por los tonos verdes de la cubierta, creyó reconocer por un instante que se trataba del libro de Pociones.

Él se había vuelto bueno en la materia y se sentía bien porque hasta más temprano ese año, había deseado continuar estudiando por el mismo camino que Harry y volverse un _Auror_ , aunque ahora se daba cuenta que su verdadero ‘amor’ era la herbolaria y le gustaría, si llegaba a aprobar sus exámenes, llegar a ser profesor.

«Claro que… ahora no sabemos realmente si podremos vivir tanto», divagó en sus pensamientos con una mirada triste, hasta que un almohadazo salido de la nada le dio de lleno en la cara.

―¡Cinco puntos menos para Neville por estar distraído! ―gritó Ron, de pie sobre su cama con una almohada entre las manos y usando solo el pantalón del pijama con una remera sin mangas.

―Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! ―se quejó Neville de inmediato, levantando la almohada para protegerse de un nuevo ataque del pelirrojo.

―Ok, ok. Ahora sí, damos por empezado el campeonato diario de almohadazos. ―anunció Dean, con una voz profunda como la que usaba para comentar los juegos de Quidditch― Sobre la cama de la derecha tenemos a uno de los indiscutidos campeones: ¡Ron Weasley! ―señaló al pelirrojo que dio un salto, revotando en su colchón―. Y en la cama de la izquierda tenemos al dúo que pierde noche tras noche, ¡los adorables Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnigan! ―se rió al final cuando Seamus le arrojó una almohada por la pobre presentación.

―Muy bien... es hora de un nuevo trofeo. ―aseguró Ron, golpeando un poco su almohada solo para que se esponjara más y volara mejor.

―¡Esta vez no ganarás! ―amenazó Seamus, poniéndose de pie mientras Neville apilaba almohadas una sobre la otra, como si preparara la artillería.

―¡Será un encuentro formidable! ―gritó Dean y en segundos, las almohadas comenzaron a volar a través de la habitación.

 

El cuarto estaba en silencio ahora. Neville podía escuchar con total claridad las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros, mientras miraba el techo de su cama adoselada. No quería pensar, pero su mente enseguida se perdía y antes de darse cuenta, alguien dominaba sus pensamientos.

«Draco», pensó, tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos, suspirando.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Neville no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio de Slytherin y cuando trataba de decirse a sí mismo que era todo porque le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar en la escuela y a sus amigos, se encontraba a sí mismo negando eso.

«Ok... también me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a él», admitió frente a su conciencia, pero se sintió incómodo de repente. No era solo eso.

Aunque tratara de negarlo ahora, no podía dejar de pensar que era más que preocupación. El rubio le importaba. Aunque apenas hubieran pasado algunos días desde que se hablaran, tenían demasiadas cosas en común como para negar que... era algo más.

«Lo único que me falta ahora: no saber lo que me pasa con él», pensó cansado, dándose la vuelta en la cama para tratar de dormir, pero en cuando estuvo por cerrar los ojos, escuchó un ruido cerca de su cama.

Neville se levantó un poco para correr su cortina y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harry le estaba tapando la boca con una de sus manos y tenía la punta de su varita frente a los ojos. La leve luz de la varita lo dejaba ver los ojos del niño-que-vivió, aunque no del todo, por culpa del reflejo en sus lentes.

―Quiero que me respondas algo, Neville ―murmuró el chico de pelo negro y Neville asintió apenas con su rostro, lo mejor que pudo porque ahora se daba cuenta de que Harry le estaba presionando el pecho con el peso de su cuerpo―. Dime la verdad ―le pidió y solo los ojos de Neville demostraron la sorpresa que sentía por lo que le estaba pidiendo―. ¿Eres un mortifago?

Ahora sí. De todas las cosas que había estado esperando que Harry le preguntara, esa ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente. Hasta había esperado que le preguntara por Draco, ya que tenía esa extraña y horrible sensación de que él sabía que se encontraba con el rubio Slytherin.

Harry se quedó esperando y luego de solo unos segundos obtuvo la mirada seria de Neville junto a la negativa de su rostro. Poco a poco soltó al otro león, aun mirándolo seriamente. Neville se movió apenas, sentándose, aun mirándolo, pero no con seriedad, sino con... ¿reclamo?

―¿De verdad crees que me volvería mortifago? ―murmuró, rompiendo el silencio y Harry suspiró.

―Últimamente… siento que no puedo confiar en nadie. ―respondió despacio, bajando la mirada unos segundos― ¿Todavía tengo tu confianza? ―le preguntó, porque después de esto, entendía que Neville tuviera sus dudas y casi sonrió al notar que el chico negaba.

Harry bajó su varita, dispuesto a alejarse, pero la voz de Neville lo detuvo repentinamente.

―Tienes mi lealtad ―murmuró―. No sé lo que vaya a pasar este año... pero la guerra es inevitable. Todos lo sabemos, aunque no queramos pensar en ello ―aseguró, pasándose la mano por el pelo de manera nerviosa―. Por eso... No dudes en que lucharé de tu lado.

 

El día siguiente comenzó un poco más tarde de lo que todos acostumbraban. Los domingos eran extraños en Hogwarts. No había partidos de _Quidditch_ , ni visitas a Hogsmade, ni siquiera clases... La mayoría de los estudiantes pasaban la tarde en los terrenos del colegio, aunque estando apenas terminando el invierno, aún hacía frío y no había tanto sol como para pasarla bien afuera. Así era que todos terminaban dando vueltas por los pasillos o en el gran comedor. Incluso la biblioteca tenía más alumnos que en medio de la semana.

Neville se vistió con ropa normal ese día. De todos los días, los domingos eran sus favoritos porque no tenía la obligación de usar el uniforme de Gryffindor, aunque si se ponía la túnica, porque ese día en particular, había estado nevando toda la noche y corría un viento helado por los pasillos.

Luego del desayuno, Neville notó que de nuevo, Draco no estaba entre los Slytherin en la mesa de las serpientes y entonces se dio cuenta que tampoco había estado en la cena la noche anterior... Por segundos se vio tentado a preguntar por él, pero recordando lo que había pasado con Harry en la madrugada, primero buscó al chico de lentes, solo para cerciorarse que no lo estaba mirando.

Harry estaba discutiendo de nuevo con Hermione. Parecía ser de nuevo por el libro. Neville no entendía que podía tener de especial ese libro o porque Hermione querría que Harry se deshiciera de él... ¿Sería porque Harry había mejorado en la clase que ahora impartía Slughorn? No. No podía ser simplemente eso... O tal vez la opinión que Neville tenía sobre Hermione era demasiado buena y la chica sí estaba celosa.

― _Hey_ , Nev ―le llamó la atención Seamus y el león volcó toda su atención en el irlandés―. Dean y yo iremos a la biblioteca para terminar el trabajo para Snape. ¿Vienes?

―Ah... No. Lo siento, ya lo terminé ―respondió, aún un poco distraído―. Si quieren les presto mis pergaminos para que se guíen. ―le ofreció, solo para que no pensara que era mentira, pese a que lo era.

―Oh. No, no te preocupes ―le sonrió el chico, haciéndole una seña a Dean, que lo esperaba en la puerta, con un libro bajo el brazo―. Nos vemos después.

―Sí, nos vemos. ―respondió Neville, aún un poco distraído, pensando.

La verdad que las discusiones de Harry y Hermione eran algo extrañas y todo por un libro... pero no era tan importante para él. Lo que de verdad debía preocuparlo era lo que Harry le había dicho en la noche y esa punzada que sentía en el pecho. No le había mentido. Lucharía de su lado y daría todo de sí. Su lealtad estaba con Harry pero... le preocupaba que pasaría con Draco si las cosas continuaban así.

  

Había pasado la noche fuera de la sala común, pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta, o a nadie le importaba. Ahora, por fin fuera de la Sala Multipropósito, se debatía entre ir a encerrarse en el cuarto de sexto año de Slytherin, o ir al baño de Myrtle.

«Podría ir al baño aunque... tal vez no esté ahí», pensó casi sin meditarlo, dejando entrever en su conciencia sus verdaderos deseos, al menos momentáneamente, olvidándolos por el cansancio.

Al final, Draco se decidió a pasar por la cocina para que los elfos le dieran algo para comer y luego se dirigió a las mazmorras, para encerrarse en el cuarto de prefectos, que no había usado desde que lo nombraran como tal.

  

Luego de muchas vueltas, solo para tratar de ver si alguien lo seguía, Neville terminó en el segundo piso. Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y aún con todo lo que había caminado alrededor del castillo, no vio ni rastros de Draco y comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más.

«Le pediré a Myrtle si puede buscarlo por mí»,pensó entrando en el baño, sorprendiéndose que estuviera inundado como era costumbre, sabiendo por eso mismo que Draco no debía estar ahí.

―¿Myrtle? ¿Estás aquí? ―llamó a la fantasma adolescente, pasando por el pasillo entre los cubículos, haciendo ruido al pasar sobre los charcos de agua.

Cuando estuvo frente a los lavabos, dudó un poco, pero terminó abriendo los grifos, esperando por el agua caliente, solo para cerciorarse que no había ningún mensaje de Draco en los espejos.

―Tal vez... Este cansado. ―se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de inventar una razón por la que el rubio no estaba allí.

Lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido mucho hasta para él. Debía admitir que seguramente Draco estaba asustado ahora más que nunca. Aún con el Juramento Inquebrantable sellando sus labios, la Legerimancia era algo de lo que no se podía cuidar y era posible que alguien se enterara de lo que ahora sabía... ¿verdad? No culpaba al rubio por desconfiar todavía de él. Desearía poder hacer algo que lo hiciera ganar su confianza definitivamente.

Repentinamente, Neville escuchó pasos a sus espaldas y pensando por un segundo que podía tratarse de Draco, sonrió, girándose dispuesto a decir algo, aunque de inmediato se puso frío al notar que no era el rubio Slytherin.

Era Harry.

―No quería creerlo. ―murmuró el niño-que-vivió, acercándose con pasos lentos y la varita en alto, apuntándole a Neville.

― _Wow_. Harry, me asustaste ―se rió apenas el castaño, tratando de calmar el golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos―. Estaba esperando a Myrtle. ―mintió, pero la expresión en el rostro del otro chico le hizo ver que no le creía.

―Deja de mentir ―exigió Harry, confirmando con sus palabras los pensamientos de Neville―. Vas a encontrarte con Malfoy, ¿no es verdad? ―le exigió, dejando de caminar, estando aun a distancia de no más de un metro de donde Neville estaba de pie.

El más alto no respondió. Solo se quedó mirando a Harry seriamente, como si con su mirada pudiera decirle que no podía responderle.

―No puedo creer que me miraras a los ojos y me mintieras, Neville. ―le reclamó Harry y Neville negó de inmediato con sus ojos.

―No te mentí, Harry. Te soy leal. ―aseguró, pero el niño-que-vivió lo interrumpió de inmediato:

―¡¿Ibas a encontrarte con un mortifago y dices serme leal?! ―levantó la voz, acercándose dos pasos más, levantando la varita para ponerla justo frente al rostro de Neville, pero contrario a la reacción que esperaba, Neville ni siquiera se movió.

―Sí, eso es lo que digo. ―murmuró el león, casi en un hilo de voz. Temió por su vida durante un instante, pero al parecer, como fue Harry quien dijo que Draco era un Mortifago, ya no era un secreto, al menos entre ellos dos.

―Eres... No sé ni cómo llamarte, Neville. Aún con lo que tus padres sufrieron, estás ayudando a Malfoy. ―murmuró, su mano tembló apenas, y terminó aferrando el mango de su varita con más fuerza.

―Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis padres, Harry. ―aseguró Neville, pero de nuevo el niño-que-vivió lo interrumpió:

―¡Él es el sobrino de la que los envió a San Mungo, Neville! ―le dijo en la cara, como si tratara de devolverle un poco de razón y Neville solo suspiró.

―Lo sé, Harry. Es su sobrino. Su sobrino ―repitió, mirando al otro a los ojos―. Es ella quien debe pagar por lo que les hizo a mis padres... No él.

Harry se quedó helado ante estas palabras. Aun cuando una parte de él parecía decirle que lo que Neville decía tenía sentido, otra parte de él, esa desagradable voz siseante, le decía y repetía que no. Draco era tan culpable como todos. Esa familia estaba podrida.

―¿Por qué, Neville? ―preguntó despacio―. Lo estás ayudando. ¿Por qué? ―repitió, exigiendo una respuesta que Neville no tenía.

―No lo sé. ―aseguró y la respuesta de Harry fue un paso adelante, presionando la punta de su varita en el cuello de Neville.

―Estás ayudando a un Mortifago. No importa que sea Malfoy... Estás...

Harry había querido decir que lo estaba ayudando a ‘él’, a Voldemort, pero el pensamiento era tan extraño, tan... imposible. No podía siquiera pronunciarlo. Si no hubiera encontrado a Neville aquí mismo, no podría creerlo todavía.

―Estoy ayudando a Draco. ―lo corrigió Neville, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose nervioso por primera vez desde que esta conversación -¿o discusión?- comenzara.

―¡DRACO ES UN MORTIFAGO! ―gritó Harry, empujando a Neville, sorprendiéndose de poder hacerlo siendo que el otro león era bastante más alto que él.

―No es eso, Harry. Estás equivocado.

―¿Ahora me dirás que lo están obligando a hacer lo que sea que está tratando de hacer? ―ironizó Harry, incapaz de pensar por un instante que Draco fuera una “victima de las circunstancias”.

Neville sintió algo en el pecho cuando escuchó las palabras de Harry y estuvo a punto de empujar al otro chico, pero en el último segundo se contuvo, tratando de enfriar sus sentimientos para hablar con claridad, cuidando sus palabras.

―Es eso justamente lo que estoy tratando de decir.

―¿Acaso estás bajo un hechizo? ―le exigió de nuevo― ¿Por qué ayudas a alguien como él? ―le preguntó, sujetándolo de la chamarra que traía― ¿Por qué me traicionas?

―¡No te traicioné! ―aseguró Neville, levantando la voz por primera vez, sorprendido de que Harry lo acusara de esa manera.

―¡ME MENTISTE! ―gritó Harry de nuevo.

―¡Si lo hice, pero no por lo que crees! ―trató de explicar Neville, pero al sentir el apretón en su pecho, creyó que podía ser una advertencia, ya que había estado a punto de decir algo que el Juramento le prohibía decir.

―¿Entonces por qué? ¡Habla! ―exigió, pero al ver que Neville negaba con su rostro, sintió que estaba a punto de estallar.

―No puedo decírtelo. ―murmuró y entonces escuchó algo que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida:

―¡ _SECTUMSEMPRA_!


	7. Sangre inocente

Una pesadilla.Una parte de su mente parecía reaccionar y decirle « _Despierta. ¡Despierta!_ », pero por mucho que lo intentara, este era un sueño del que no podía escapar. El dolor que recorría su cuerpo era indescriptible. Sentía que su garganta se quebraba por los deseos de gritar, gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y al mismo tiempo necesitaba llorar, simplemente llorar hasta no tener una sola lágrima para derramar en el resto de su vida.

Ni siquiera un _Cruciatus_ se sentía tan terrible. Incluso... hubiera preferido uno.

La sangre escapaba de su cuerpo por cientos de lugares. Quería moverse para tratar de tapar las heridas, pero ni siquiera tenía la conciencia suficiente para hacer eso. La vida se escapaba de su cuerpo como un suspiro. Solo segundos. Pero aun sintiendo todo eso y nada al mismo tiempo, aun sabiendo que todo podía terminar en solo un segundo, no podía dejar de pensar. Su mente era lo único que aún parecía estar bajo su control... y solo un rostro estaba fijo en su memoria, aun cuando frente a sus ojos celestes, el rostro de Harry estuviera nítido, gritándole algo que no escuchaba.

 

Daba vueltas entre las sábanas y respiraba profundo y agitado. El sudor frío le recorría el rostro en forma de pequeñas gotas transparentes y su camisa, su sweater negro, incluso la capa con la que se había acostado de manera descuidada, lo envolvían y restringian, como si lo aferraran para que no pudiera moverse.

Abrió su boca, tratando de respirar mejor, pero no podía. Estaba dormido y no podía despertarse. Sintió calor, un calor abrazador y asficciante que recorría todo su cuerpo solo para juntarse y acumularse en su brazo izquierdo, en esa marca maldita que no desaparecería jamás de su piel.

Draco jadeó y, aún inconsciente, abrazó su brazo contra su pecho como pudo, y se encogió, apretando los dientes para contener un grito.

Lo estaba llamando. Lo sabía... y por primera vez en muchos meses dio gracias a estar dentro de Hogwarts, porque aquí no tenía el poder para hacerlo cumplir con ese llamado.

―Bas-ta... ―jadeó, ya despierto.

Unas lágrimas gruesas corrieron por su rostro y sintió como su brazo ardía más. Tal vez esa simple palabra que había dejado de ser un pensamiento, para ser algo salido de sus labios, lo había enfurecido más.

―Estoy... Hago todo... lo que... puedo... Necesito... más tiempo... ―trató de explicar entre murmullos, muerto de miedo.

Tan repentinamente como el dolor había comenzado, desapareció y el rubio Malfoy soltó un suspiró, relajandose completamente entre las sábanas, aún respirando agitado. Abrió los ojos apenas y solo encontró oscuridad a su alrededor. Las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas. No sabía si era de día o de noche, solo podía esperar que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Cada vez ocurría más seguido. Sentía como lo llamaba, como su incompetencia ponía al Lord Oscuro más y más impaciente. Él sufría estos ‘ataques’ y le dolían como un infierno, pero le dolía más no saber de sus padres. En realidad, le preocupaba su madre más que nadie. Desearía saber si estaba bien.

«No es la única que me preocupa», pensó cerrando los ojos apenas, cansado todavía, pero dedicando su último pensamiento conciente a un león que sabía casi todos sus secretos.

 

Estaba empapado de sangre. Su camisa, sus manos... El rojo lo manchaba todo y él no podía reaccionar. Temblaba tanto. No podía sostener la varita entre los dedos. Sentía frío, pero al mismo tiempo parecía darse cuenta que era lo mínimo que podía sentir despues de lo que había causado.

Después de casi dos horas, Harry continuaba en shock.

Sentado en el borde de una cama, en la enfermería, se movía apenas, como amacandose, abrazandose a sí mismo, con la mirada clavada en el piso. Su mente parecía ausente y cada tanto cerraba los ojos y se sujetaba la cabeza, tratando de acallar esa siseante voz en su mente, tan odiosa y al mismo tiempo atrayente. Desearía tener el valor y la voluntad de decir en voz alta que era culpa de esa voz, pero poco a poco un pensamiento había ganado fuerza en su mente: él había pronunciado el maleficio.

Era él quien casi asesina a Neville.

 

Como todo lo que ocurría en el castillo Hogwarts, la noticia del ataque en el baño recorrió la escuela como un reguero de polvo de hadas. No hubo un solo alumno de Gryffindor que no apareciera en el pasillo de la enfermería esa noche, tratando de entrar a ver que era exáctamente lo que había pasado, pero gracias a la presencia de McGonagall se había podido evitar que molestaran a Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione y Ron fueron de los pocos que continuaron insistiendo frente a la Jefa de Gryffindor para que los dejara pasar a ver a Harry, pero las sucesivas negativas de la profesora de encantamientos terminaron cuando el Director apareció:

―¿Cuál es el problema, Minerva? ―murmuró el viejo mago con su voz suave, pero aún preocupada.

La profesora McGonagall le explicó a Dumbledore que los alumnos no querían entender razones e insistían en ver a Harry, aún cuando la propia Poppy había explicado el porque era necesario mantenerlo aislado por algunas horas más.

―Ya veo. Sr. Weasley. Srita. Granger... Por favor. Deben pensar ahora en el bienestar del Sr. Potter y el Sr. Longbottom. ―les habló a los dos jóvenes de 16 años, palmando al pelirrojo en el hombro.

Ron estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero finalmente fue Hermione quien le tomó la mano para luego murmurar.

―Estamos preocupados por él ―explicó la chica, mirando primero a Minerva y luego a Albus―. Solo queremos ver que esté bien.

Esta vez fue McGonagall la que casi dice algo, pero Albus la interrumpió con el sonido de la puerta, manteniendola abierta con su mano.

―Pasen entonces. ―concedió el viejo director y los dos leones no esperaron un segundo antes de entrar en la enfermería.

El lugar se veía igual que siempre. Aún cuando hubiera habido ‘rumores’ de charcos de sangre en el suelo, no había una sola mancha a la vista. Al final del cuarto, la última cama estaba rodeada por una cortina y sin siquiera mediar palabra, tanto Ron como Hermione supieron que allí debía de estar Neville. Caminaron juntos, aún tomados de la mano, hasta la cama en la que Harry parecía estar dormido.

Cuando llegaron a su lado se dieron cuenta que el niño-que-vivió no dormía. Los ojos verdes estaban bien abiertos, clavados en el techo del cuarto, pero no traía sus lentes puestos.

―¿Harry? ―lo llamó Ron con un temblor muy obvio en la voz, pero el moreno no se movió ni dijo nada.

―Harry. ―llamó esta vez Hermione, intentando conseguir con su voz lo que el pelirrojo no había logrado, pero aún así, el moreno continuó sin reacción alguna.

Sin darse por vencidos, primero Ron y luego Hermione, trataron de conseguir alguna respuesta tomando a Harry de la mano, suavemente, pero aún así, nada pasó. El pelirrojo sintió, con algo de amargura, que esto se parecía demasiado a cuando Hermione había sido petrificada en segundo año. Todavía recordaba haber visto a Harry tomar a la chica de la mano y no obtener respuesta alguna.

―Su mano está cálida ―murmuró la leona, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Harry con su pulgar, mirando el rostro del chico para luego mirar a Ron―. ¿Por qué no nos responde? ―murmuró ahora con la voz quebrada y antes de darse cuenta se abrazó al pelirrojo, que no supo que decir para consolarla.

―Ha sufrido un shock muy grande ―escucharon una voz cerca y al levantar la mirada vieron que se trataba de Madame Pomfrey―. Debería dormir con las pócimas que le dí, pero su mente no quiere descansar... ―trató de explicar la medimaga, girandose para levantar la mirada y esta vez, ambos chicos sintieron una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

―Creo que es su corazón el que no puede hacerlo, Poppy ―habló Dumbledore―. El Sr. Potter se quedará aquí esta noche. Deberían regresar a la torre Gryffindor, Sr. Weasley, Srita. Granger ―les pidió a los chicos, que esta vez asintieron mansamente―. ¿Los escoltas tú, Minerva? ―le preguntó a la profesora y esta asintió, tomando a los chicos para sacarlos de la enfermería.

―Esto... es muy grave, Albus ―habló Poppy, tocando la mano de Harry para luego pasar su mano frente a los ojos verdes, esperando alguna reacción―. Ni siquiera cuando pasó _eso_ hace dos años... ―le recordó el incidente en el cementerio.

―Lo sé, Poppy ―murmuró el Director con un suspiro―. ¿Cómo está Neville? ―le preguntó a la medimaga y esta acomodó la mano de Harry antes de alejarse hacia el final de la sala, sin decir nada, esperando a que el Director la siguiera.

La medimaga se quedó de pie junto a la cortina que rodeaba la cama y cuando Albus estuvo a su lado, la abrió despacio, dejando que el director viera al chico en la cama.

―No pensé que pudiera salvarlo, Albus... Por primera vez... realmente tuve miedo ―explicó la mujer. Había trabajado como medimaga en la enfermería de Hogwarts durante casi treinta años, pero nunca había visto―. Tanta sangre. ―murmuró, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos, tratando de acallar un jadeo a causa del llanto que crecía en su pecho.

―¿Se pondrá bien? ―preguntó el viejo mago, aún sin despegar sus ojos claros del chico en la cama, pero al no recibir respuesta miró a Poppy, tratando de que le dijera algo, lo que fuera.

―No lo sé.

 

Un montón de voces y carcajadas fuertes terminaron por despertarlo. Draco dio algunas vueltas bajo los cobertores, tratando de dormirse otra vez, pero dandose cuenta que se estaba enredando con las sábanas y la capa –que no se había quitado al acostarte vestido- terminó dando varios manotazos en el aire para destaparse, irritado por la mala mezcla de cansancio, hambre y mal despertar.

El rubio se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se quitó la capa, dejando la cama hecha un lío antes de correr la cortina con un fuerte tirón, encontrandose primero que nadie con Theodore Nott.

―Oh, Draco ―se sorprendió el chico de pelo negro―. No sabíamos que estabas tomando una siesta. ―pareció disculparse, pero Draco supo que era un perdón fingido por la leve mueca de sonrisa en los labios de Nott.

―Solo trataba de descansar un poco. ―le regresó la falsedad con una sonrisa de lado, bajandose de la cama con toda la intención de meterse en el baño y luego bajar a cenar algo, si es que no era demasiado tarde aún.

―Entonces no te enteraste. ―sentenció otra voz dentro del cuarto y el rubio miró sobre su hombro para encontrarse con que Blaise Zabini lo miraba desde el centro de su cama, con una sonrisa de esas que te hacen sentir simplemente que estás por recibir una terrible noticia.

―¿No me enteré de qué, Blaise? ―murmuró Draco, dándose la vuelta para poder ver al moreno, que se movió para bajarse de la cama y quedar junto al rubio.

―Potter por fin perdió el último bateador que le quedaba.―sonrió de lado y el rubio levantó una ceja.

―¿Que Potter qué? ―preguntó sin entender.

―¡Perdió la cabeza, Draco! ―exclamó Theo, metiéndose de nuevo en la conversación, con una sonrisa de lado que delata el esfuerzo que hacía para no reirse.

El rubio no terminaba de entender que era lo que trataban de decirle, pero al final, algo pareció hacerlo recordar. Sujetó su antebrazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y bajó la mirada por un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Blaise.

―¿Qué hizo? ―murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba actuando como debería.

―...Atacó a otro león en los baños. ―respondió el moreno, mirando a Draco con una mezcla extraña en la mirada, no muy seguro de porque los ojos de Draco parecían preocupados.

―¿A quién? ―preguntó de nuevo el rubio, no queriendo escuchar lo que finalmente le respondieron:

―Ese chico... ¿Cuál era su nombre? ―dudó Theo y con una seña que Crabbe hizo desde su cama, sonrió:―Cierto. Ese león al que le quitaste su recordadora en primer año. ¿Lo recuerdas?

 

La mañana siguiente, Lunes, un ambiente extraño recorría la escuela. La clase de Encantamientos había sido cancelada por la ausencia de McGonagall y el grupo de sexto año ―de Gryffindor y Slytherin― tenía dos horas libres sin previo aviso.

Aún se hablaba mucho sobre lo que había pasado, aun cuando nadie parecía saber a ciencia cierta los pormenores del incidente. Se decía que Potter había descubierto a Longbottom con algo que era suyo y por eso lo atacó; también que lo había atrapado enviando un mensaje a una chica que le gustaba. De todas las cosas que se decían, tal vez de la que menos se hablaba, pero la que todos parecían creer más, aun siendo la más inverosímil de todas las habladurías, era que Harry había descubierto que Neville era un mortifago.

Durante el desayuno, unos alumnos menores escuchaban con atención como un chico de quinto año relataba su escalofriante versión del incidente, cuando de la nada, alguien golpeó al chico de Ravenclaw, dejándolo con el labio sangrando y en el suelo.

Era Ron.

―¡No te atrevas a hablar de nuevo así! ―le gritó el pelirrojo y cuando el chico trató de decir algo, Ron hizo un ademán con su puño cerrado, como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo de nuevo. Cuando el chico se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, Ron pareció reaccionar a la situación: estaba en el medio del comedor, totalmente en silencio y con todos los alumnos mirándolo sorprendido.

―Ron. ―lo llamó Hermione y el pelirrojo levantó la mirada para verla y asentir a lo que ella le estaba diciendo, solo con la mirada.

―Debería darles vergüenza. ¡A todos! ―terminó levantando la voz, mirando a su alrededor, dirigiéndose a todos los alumnos que había allí―Hablar de esa manera... De Harry... ¡De Neville! ―rugió―¿Cómo se atreven? ―terminó diciendo con los dientes apretados, igual que sus puños―Ninguno de ustedes los conoce lo suficiente como para opinar sobre lo que pasó. ¡No hablen si no saben nada! ―terminó sentenciando al final, alejándose del chico de Ravenclaw para sujetar a Hermione de la muñeca y salir con ella del Gran Comedor.

De entre los alumnos de Ravenclaw, una rubia se dejó ver, saliendo del comedor detrás de los leones. Desde la mesa de las serpientes, un rubio escuchó y miro todo, sin soltar su taza de té, que temblaba débilmente entre sus dedos.

 

Estuvo casi una hora dando vueltas por el pasillo de la enfermería, solo para estar seguro de que nadie lo vería entrar. Cuando Madame Pomfrey salió para darle un último informe al Director, supo que era el mejor momento para entrar, porque la medimaga nunca dejaría la enfermería con algún alumno recibiendo visitas. Draco entró despacio, mirando a todos lados. Al primero que vio fue a Harry, pero no le interesaba para nada el chico de lentes. No venía a verlo a él. Su mirada clara se desvió hasta el final del cuarto, viendo la cortina que rodeaba la última cama: supuso que debía de estar allí.

Caminó por el pasillo entre las camas, casi sin prestar atención al sonido acompasado que hacían sus zapatos contra el piso de piedra de la enfermería. Cuando por fin estuvo junto a la cortina, levantó su mano, y tembló apenas antes de atreverse a atravesarla. El rubio tragó duro al ver al león en la cama: estaba casi totalmente vendado. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por los vendajes y su cuello y sus brazos. Aun cuando no llegaba a verlo por el pijama que lo cubría sobre los vendajes, Draco tuvo la impresión que su pecho y su estómago debían de estar vendados también, igual que sus piernas. Algunas partes mostraban leves tonos rojos, manchas de sangre. Incluso las sábanas tenían rastros de sangre.

―¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ―murmuró mientras se acercaba más a la cama, mientras su mente trataba de recordar si realmente existía un hechizo― No, un maleficio, que pudiera provocar semejante daño. Si era el caso, debería de haber un contra-maleficio, algo que hubiera evitado esto... o tal vez Potter había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para usarlo sin saber cuál era.

Ver a Neville de esa manera, como dormido nada más, le recordó el cómo se había metido en su mente aquella tarde en el baño, queriendo estar seguro de las intenciones del león, queriendo saber si no era todo parte de alguna clase de plan para descubrirlo... ese recuerdo repentinamente le dio una idea. Quería saber lo que había pasado, porque Potter había hecho eso y justo en ese lugar.

―Si me concentro lo suficiente... ―murmuró Draco, sacando su varita. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había sentado en el borde de la cama, junto al león y le había tomado la mano. Levantó la varita―. _Legerimens_.

La enfermería comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y cerró los ojos para no marearse. Cuando sintió que el movimiento se había detenido, Draco abrió los ojos, tratando de darse cuenta en donde estaba. Era un lugar oscuro. No parecía el baño del segundo piso.

―Quiero que me respondas algo, Neville. ―escuchó una voz y logró darse cuenta donde estaba.

El cuarto de Neville. ¿Por qué este recuerdo? Aunque estuviera Potter, ¡no era el recuerdo que quería ver!

―¿Eres un mortifago?

Este recuerdo no servía, quería ver lo que había pasado ayer. Draco se acercó a la cama en donde Potter estaba con Neville. Si tenía que pasar a través de este recuerdo para llegar al que quería, al menos trataría de prestar atención.

―¿Todavía tengo tu confianza? ―preguntó Potter y Draco se quedó impresionado al ver que Neville negaba con su rostro. ¿Sería por esto que...?

―Tienes mi lealtad. ―escuchó murmurar al león y Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Entendía que los leones... No, en realidad, entendía que todos fueran leales a Potter. Era el único que realmente tenía chances de acabar con _Él_ , ¿verdad? Si supiera quién ganaría una apuesta, Draco no dudaría en ponerse del lado del ganador, si tenía la oportunidad.

―Por eso… No dudes en que lucharé a tu lado. ―terminó de hablar Neville y Draco sintió que el nudo en su estómago se apretaba más.

El rubio Slytherin no tuvo tiempo de pensar en si Neville le había mentido a Potter cuando todo dio vueltas de nuevo a su alrededor. Otra vez cerró los ojos y trató de no marearse. Cuando sintió que todo se detenía de nuevo, abrió los ojos: estaba en la biblioteca.

―De nuevo... ¿Por qué mierda no me deja ver ese recuerdo? ―murmuró el rubio, buscando con la mirada a Neville, encontrándolo en una mesa, leyendo―. Genial. ―suspiró, acercándose para sentarse a su lado. No pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que alguien más se acercara a la mesa.

―Hola Neville. ―saludó una Ravenclaw rubia y Draco la recordó de inmediato: era esa chica que había visto ya varias veces hablando con el león.

―Hola Luna. ―saludó Neville levantando la mirada del libro para sonreírle. Segundos después cerró el libro y lo puso debajo de otro.

―¿Estudiando? ―preguntó la chica con algo de interés, quizás notando la extraña actitud del león igual a como la notó Draco.

―No, solo... estaba buscando algo pero... No creo que ninguno de estos libros tenga lo que necesito. ―admitió, sonando sincero, pero algo nervioso a los ojos de Draco, que se acercó para mirar el lomo del libro, dejando de prestar atención a la conversación.

_“Hechizos y Contra-hechizos famosos”_

―¿Estás buscando un hechizo en especial? ―le preguntó la chica interesada y Draco volvió a prestar atención a lo que Neville fuera a responder.

―En realidad, busco un contra-hechizo, pero parece que no existe. ―se rió apenas luego de decirlo, causando que la chica lo mirara extrañado, igual que Draco.

―¿Un contra-hechizo que no existe? ¿Contra qué sería? ―insistió la rubia y Neville pareció dudar por unos segundos antes de responder.

―El Juramento Inquebrantable.

Draco se puso de pie, dispuesto a sacar su varita para salir de allí en ese mismo instante, pero de nuevo todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y cayó mareado al suelo... que estaba mojado.

―Vas a encontrarte con Malfoy, ¿no es verdad? ―sonó la voz de Potter y cuando Draco levantó la vista vio al chico-que-vivió apuntándole a Neville, que se mantuvo en silencio― No puedo creer que me miraras a los ojos y me mintieras, Neville.

―No te mentí, Harry. Te soy leal. ―escuchó Draco a Neville, mientras se ponía de pie para así acercarse para poder observar y escuchar mejor, cada palabra.

―¡¿Ibas a encontrarte con un mortifago y dices serme leal?! ―acusó Potter y Draco realmente pensó que Neville negaría eso, pero lo acepto aun cuando Potter continuó acusándolo, llegando al extremo de nombrar a sus padres.

Escuchar a Neville decir que él -Draco- no tenía nada que ver... Que no tenía nada por lo que pagar... El rubio se sintió culpable de repente. Le había mentido. Lo había engañado la última vez que hablaron y sin razón alguna. Podría haberle dicho toda la verdad, pero no lo hizo.

«Le dije que un Juramento me lo impedía», pensó avergonzado y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que... tal vez Neville buscaba el contra-hechizo para él.

―Estoy ayudando a Draco. ―habló Neville, y el rubio levantó la mirada para ver como Harry lo empujaba, gritando y Neville volvía a decir que se equivocaba.

¿Por qué lo defendía? Draco trataba de entender algo, trataba de encontrar la razón de porque el león insistía en defenderlo cuando hubiera sido más fácil para él simplemente asentir y decirle a Potter que lo había obligado a hacer un Juramento y que por eso lo ayudaba.

Porque... era por eso... ¿verdad?

―¿Por qué ayudas a alguien como él? ―volvió a preguntar el niño-que-vivió, esta vez sujetando a Neville de la ropa― ¿Por qué me traicionas?

―¡No te traicioné!

―¡ME MENTISTE!

―¡Si lo hice pero no por lo que crees!

―¿Entonces por qué? ¡Habla!

En este momento, Draco no supo porque se acercó a ambos chicos. Como si olvidara que estaba dentro de un recuerdo, como si no le importara que fuera algo que no podía cambiar, de todas maneras habló.

―Díselo. Dile que te hice jurar. Díselo. ―susurró, mirando a Neville, que claramente no lo veía a él, sino a Harry.

―No puedo decírtelo. ―habló el león y Draco apenas llegó a girar su rostro para ver el de Potter antes de escuchar ese grito:

―¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

Toda la superficie del recuerdo tembló y la sangre que salpicó y lo manchó todo pasó a través de Draco. El rubio jaló aire, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaron apenas antes de hacerlo caer de rodillas en el piso mojado. No sintió dolor, claro, porque no estaba realmente ahí. Miro a su alrededor. Todo continuaba temblando y no había un solo sonido. El recuerdo estaba dañado.

―Neville. ―llamó al chico, acercándose sin levantarse del piso, caminando en cuatro hasta estar junto al cuerpo del león.

Draco pudo ver como Potter soltaba su varita para acercarse y gritar algo que no pudo escuchar. Neville estaba en el suelo, rodeado de sangre. Potter trató de levantarlo, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera ver lo que pasaba, todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba de nuevo en la enfermería.

―Maldición... ―musitó, apretando los dientes y sujetando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Neville―. ¿Por qué... no le dijiste? ―le preguntó al león, que claramente no podía responderle―. Podrías haberle dicho... que te obligue a jurar.

Se sentía culpable, era claro. Neville era demasiado bueno para su propio bien y demasiado bueno para estar cerca de Draco. Algo le decía al rubio que aun cuando el león se había salvado esta vez, no se salvaría de nuevo. Esto era un aviso, estaba seguro. De alguna manera sentía que el Lord Oscuro sabía algo que él mismo ignoraba.

O en realidad, algo que no quería admitir.

―Tienes que dejar de ayudarme. ―murmuró Draco agachando su rostro para apoyar su frente en el pecho de Neville, escuchando como respiraba despacio y acompasado. No quería que se siguiera arriesgando. No quería que le pasara nada. No podía cargar con eso. Aun cuando pudiera matar a Dumbledore, si algo le pasaba al león, no se lo perdonaría.

Junto a la cama, en una pequeña mesa llena de botellas, estaba la varita de Neville. Draco la miró por unos segundos y la tomó.

―Te libero... de tu juramento... Neville Longbottom ―masculló y sobre sus manos tomadas aparecieron los lazos plateados que habían sido sus juramentos―. Tu vida ya no estará atada a tus palabras. ―continuó hablando bajo y los lazos plateados se desvanecieron.

Tendría que actuar rápido ahora. No tenía mucho tiempo más para completar su misión.

―No puedes salvarme. ―susurró al oído de Neville soltando su mano. Dejó la varita del león en la mesa y se alejó en silencio de la cama, cerrando las cortinas con cuidado.

Draco no pudo caminar más de unos metros antes de escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

―Malfoy. ―sonó una voz gruesa, jadeante y Draco no tuvo que pensar o verlo para saber que era Potter.

―Estás despierto ―murmuró, mirando los ojos verdes, clavados en él desde la cama―. Bien por ti.

―¿Cómo... te atreves... a venir... aquí...? ―habló con dificultad el niño-que-vivió, medio sentado en su cama, jadeando por mantenerse despierto al parecer, ahora que estaba por fin consiente.

Draco no pareció notar nada de eso y se acercó a la cama, mirando a Potter a los ojos. No traía los lentes, pero parecía poder verlo bastante bien aun así. El rubio se acercó un poco más y al notar que Harry no podría oponer resistencia, lo sujetó del pijama, para hablarle muy de cerca, casi contra el rostro.

―¿Aún te crees con derecho de preguntarme eso, Potter? ―siseó suavemente, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos verdes―. Tienes sangre inocente en tus manos. Ya no eres mejor que yo. ―le aseguró, soltándolo con un fuerte empujón contra la cama, para luego alejarse.

―Tu... ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Todo! ¡TODO! ―logró gritar Harry, pero Draco continuó caminando sin darse la vuelta.

Lo último que quería o necesitaba era que Potter lo viera llorar.


	8. Una voz que susurra

Draco termino haciendo lo mismo que siempre: desapareció. Aunque alguien se hubiera molestado en buscarlo, era más que fácil suponer que no lo encontrarían porque así era el príncipe Slytherin. Si no quería ser encontrado, no lo sería. El rubio Malfoy se encerró a sí mismo en la Sala Multipropósito, con una muy clara idea de lo que debía hacer.

Sin que nada lo detuviera, comenzó a caminar por los interminables pasillos, entre los muebles y bibliotecas, las gigantescas montañas de objetos perdidos y mal encontrados. Pilas y pilas de ropa, libros y botellas, cajas repletas de cosas que fueron valiosas para alguien, pero que no merecían la más mínima atención de Draco. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa molesta presión en su garganta y en su pecho: la angustia, la culpa. Sentía como se esparcía por su cuerpo sin que pudiera detenerla. Aun sujetándose el pecho con una mano y respirando agitado por su boca, la presión aumentaba. El dolor crecía. Sus pasos se volvieron más y más rápidos, hasta comenzar a correr.

En algún momento comenzó a sentir los ojos borrosos, y no quiso pensar en que volvía a llorar. Estaba cansado de ser tan débil y cada vez que se volvía consciente de esa debilidad, no podía sino pensar en Neville. Sin quererlo, sin desearlo siquiera, el león se metía en sus pensamientos y volvía a escuchar cómo le había dicho que lo ayudaría... y la culpa se hacía más fuerte.

En algún momento los últimos días, comenzó a pensar más en él. En lo que le diría o en cómo reaccionaría ante las cosas que iría diciéndole. Recordaba haberse sentido decepcionado cuando creyó que no aparecería en el baño, luego de decirle que era un Mortifago; y también recordaba ese sentimiento cálido que le desbordó el pecho cuando Neville le aseguró que encontraría la manera de ayudarlo. Por primera vez en meses, Draco se había sentido aliviado. Había sentido que alguien volvía a protegerlo como cuando era solo un niño, y no había querido perder eso... Por eso le había mentido y ahora su mente le repetía mil veces que era por esa última mentira que había pasado todo lo que había pasado. Y esos pensamientos se apilaban sobre su alma, quitándole el aire y por primera vez sintió deseos de morir.

Un grito quebró su garganta repentinamente, deteniendo su carrera en el centro de la sala, rodeado por montañas de mesas y sillas, armarios y bibliotecas, baúles y valijas. Pasó las manos por su cabello, tirando de los mechones rubios, gritando de nuevo. Las lágrimas no habían parado de recorrer su rostro y ahora parecía que su garganta continuaría por ese mismo camino. Gritó varias veces más, su voz quebrándose en cada grito, confundida por el llanto. Nada lo aliviaba. Cada vez sentía que su pecho dolía más y comenzaba a desesperarse.

De cuclillas, aun tirando de su cabello, sacó su varita y sin siquiera pronunciar el hechizo con sus labios, una ráfaga de fuego cruzó el pasillo, impactando contra una biblioteca. Los libros y pequeños adornos y cajitas en sus estantes se prendieron fuego de inmediato. Algunos gruesos tomos, como enciclopedias, se cayeron del mueble, terminando por quemarse en el suelo... en cuestión de minutos solo quedó un montón de ceniza y negrura. El fuego ni siquiera se expandió a otro mueble.

Draco solo se quedó ahí, viéndola arder. No se sentía mejor. No era suficiente.

Se puso de pie con las piernas temblando, igual que sus manos y con el rostro húmedo y blanco. Sacudió otra vez su varita, sin siquiera prestar atención contra que impactaba el hechizo. Quería romper todo lo que pudiera, quería destruir todo a su alrededor. Quería derrumbar esta maldita sala hasta sus cimientos, destruirla completamente con todo lo que había en ella... Sobre todo ese maldito armario.

Aun cuando había llegado ahí directamente de la enfermería con la idea de repararlo de una buena vez para terminar con todo y así poder irse lejos, ahora ya no deseaba eso. Sabía que si cumplía con su misión probablemente salvaría su vida, pero el peso de las vidas ajenas ya no era algo con lo que pudiera vivir. Ahora sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía: como la conciencia pesaba sobre su espalda al saberse responsable de la vida de alguien. No era algo con lo que pudiera vivir... No era tan fuerte.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo de nuevo, solo que esta vez, aún con sus ojos cerrados, parecía saber que camino recorrer para llegar a donde su corazón le gritaba. Una parte de su consciencia seguía quebrándose más y más en su cabeza, repitiendo las imágenes que no había presenciado más que en un recuerdo y eso hacía a la culpa resurgir con mayor fuerza en su pecho. Corrió y corrió, más y más rápido, sin siquiera pensar en la suerte que tenía de no chocar contra nada. Su brazo se movía de a momentos, lanzando más hechizos, escuchando las ensordecedoras explosiones sin prestarles atención. No le importaba. Todo podía caerse a su alrededor y no se molestaría en abrir los ojos. Lo único que de verdad quería ver arder...

Terminó golpeándose contra un mueble y aún con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo que volvía a llorar, soltó su varita para golpear el mueble con los puños cerrados, soltando otro grito que le desgarró la garganta. Se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo rasguñando la madera con sus uñas, temblando completamente. Su cabello desordenado caía sobre sus ojos y cuando estuvo de rodillas los abrió, descubriendo que se había chocado contra el armario evanescente.

―Tu... maldita... cosa... ―jadeó como pudo, con la voz quebrada, tomando su varita para ponerse de pie. Dio algunos pasos atrás y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de pronunciar un hechizo para volar el maldito armario en pedazos, su brazo ardió, obligándolo a soltar la varita y encogerse, otra vez de rodillas―. Maldito... ―dijo entre dientes, sintiendo que su brazo dolía más.

Una parte de Draco quería continuar destruyéndolo todo a su alrededor, como si de alguna manera eso pudiera aliviarlo un poco, pero sabía que no podía, que no debía. Todo había pasado por su culpa, de alguna manera lo presentía. El Lord Oscuro lo estaba castigando, era un aviso.

―Lo haré. Lo juro. Solo necesito un par de días más. ―murmuró de nuevo como hacía solo unas horas.

Draco sabía que era su vida y la de su familia la que seguía en juego, pero por alguna razón, ya no sentía tanto miedo como antes.

 

De las muchas cosas que hubiera deseado ver al abrir los ojos, el rostro de su antiguo profesor de pociones no figuraba en la lista... sobretodo así de cerca.

―¿Ya despertó, Sr. Potter? ―Harry escuchó la voz de Snape y asintió apenas, entrecerrando los ojos al darse cuenta que no tenía sus lentes puestos.

Severus se echó para atrás, guardando su varita, observando al moreno por unos instantes antes de distraer su oscura mirada con Madame Pomfrey, que acababa de entrar en la enfermería.

―Oh, Severus ―habló la medimaga―. ¿Sucede algo?

Mientras el profesor se alejó de la cama para hablar con ella, Harry se sentó a medias, buscando sus lentes en la mesa junto a la cama. Sintió algo pegajoso en sus dedos al apoyar su mano de lleno sobre algo que... no quiso siquiera pensar en lo que era. Volvió a tantear un par de veces más hasta que por fin encontró sus lentes. Ahora, con un cristal manchado de esa cosa marrón y pegajosa ―chocolate derretido―, buscó primero al profesor, que estaba bastante lejos, junto a Pomfrey, casi en la entrada de la enfermería. Sus ojos trataron de encontrar alguna referencia, incluso trató de ver más allá de la puerta de la enfermería, quizás una ventana o alguien pasando. No tenía idea de que día era o si era de día o de noche... Tal vez era aún de tarde, porque Madame Pomfrey aún tenía su uniforme y no su bata de dormir... y al final, Harry terminó tragando duro al notar la expresión de asombro ―¿o era horror? ― en el rostro de la medimaga y casi contuvo la respiración al notar que, al terminar de hablar, Snape regresaba junto a la cama.

―¿Estás en tus cinco sentidos, Potter? ―le preguntó de manera poco amable y Harry simplemente asintió, no pudiendo evitar echarse atrás al notar que el profesor sacaba su varita. Severus enarcó una ceja ante la actitud del adolescente, pero terminó sonriendo de lado, imperceptible casi, de esa manera tan clásica y Slytherin―. No voy a matarte, Potter... ―aseguró y algo en la mente de Harry pareció presentir que el profesor apenas había contenido una última palabra: _aún_.

Los ojos verdes del niño-que-vivió observaron los primeros movimientos de la varita del mayor y antes de darse cuenta siquiera, logró manotear su propia varita, manteniéndola levantada, en guardia. Snape se detuvo, mirándolo fríamente y aun así Harry mantuvo su varita arriba.

No era tonto. Conocía demasiado bien esos movimientos. Había sufrido por esos movimientos todo el año pasado... el hechizo _Legerimens_.

―Baja tu varita, Potter ―ordenó el profesor y Harry negó con su rostro. Aún no había soltado una sola palabra, lo cual hizo dudar por un instante a Severus, pero solo fue un segundo―. Aunque intentes detener mi hechizo, ya deberías de saber que no puedes.

―Y usted debería saber que he practicado desde nuestra última clase. ―respondió casi de inmediato, apenas siendo capaz de contener su tono de voz para no gritar.

―¿Así que has practicado? ―preguntó Snape y Harry sintió que era una burla directa.

―Inténtelo y lo verá. ―se atrevió a responder y solo con ver la mirada del profesor supo que se había equivocado al hablar así.

Ambas varitas estaban en el aire, solo que la de Harry temblaba débilmente. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Seguramente era por una orden de Dumbledore que Snape había venido a registrar su memoria... ¿pero acaso no podía hacerlo el director? No quería que fuera Snape de todas las personas, el que viera cómo y porqué había atacado... Si, atacado. Eso era lo que había hecho, ¿verdad? Había atacado a Neville.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo, solo eso. Esa duda que atacó la mente de Harry lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Snape moviera su varita un momento antes que la suya. Fue todo lo que el profesor necesito para meterse en su mente.

 

Los pasos hacían eco por los pasillos del colegio. Uno tras otro, en cada esquina y escalera. Eran continuos al principio, pero se hacían más y más rápidos mientras más cerca estaba. Otro sonido acompañaba los pasos: el ondeo suave, fuerte de a momentos, casi cortante, de una túnica negra y pesada.

Y luego, un golpe en la madera de la puerta.

―Adelante, Severus. ―habló Dumbledore con un tono cansado, muy distinto al jovial que tenía algunos años atrás.

Severus entró en el despacho del director. Pasó junto al _pensadero_ abierto, caminando directo hasta el escritorio, donde Albus estaba sentado. El director mantenía la pose de siempre: reclinado en su asiento, con una mano en su regazo y la otra apoyada en el escritorio, a punto de firmar un pergamino... una carta dirigida a la abuela de Neville. Los lentes de medialuna pendían peligrosamente de la punta de su nariz, casi parecía cosa de magia el que no se cayeran.

―No me traigas malas noticias, Severus. ―pareció pedirle al profesor y la sola mirada negra del más joven pareció reclamarle antes de hablar.

―No fue un accidente ―aseguró y Albus guardó silencio, esperando que le dijera algo más―. Lo hizo a propósito, Albus.

―No creo que Harry――intentó negar el Director, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por Severus.

―¡Tienes que dejar de pensar tan bien de él! ―levantó la voz el profesor, casi sin medirlo―. ¡Él lo hizo solo! Acabo de verlo. Atacó al chico Longbottom solo porque...

―¿Por qué Severus? ―preguntó al notar que repentinamente guardaba silencio.

Severus pareció dudar. Aún recordaba la larga charla que había tenido con Dumbledore a principio del año pasado, poco después de que intentara curar su mano maldecida... Y había hecho de todo para tratar de olvidar lo que le había pedido aquella noche.

―Severus. ―lo llamó de nuevo el Director y el profesor terminó suspirando.

―Parece ser que... el chico Longbottom estuvo hablando... con Draco.

―¿En verdad? ―preguntó el anciano con tono incrédulo.

―Eso es lo que logré deducir con lo que Potter me dejó ver sobre el incidente.

―No podemos quedarnos solo con deducciones, Severus ―habló Dumbledore de nuevo y Severus asintió―. ¿Crees que puedas preguntarle a Draco? ―inquirió, pero recibió una negativa casi de inmediato.

―Ya te dije lo que pasó en Navidad. Cree que estoy intentando quitarle su _gloriosa_ misión. ―murmuró Severus y Albus pareció reírse apenas:

―Bueno... Es eso justamente lo que necesito que hagas, ¿no? ―habló el anciano y Severus negó, tratando de no prestarle atención.

―No me ha dicho nada ni me ha pedido ayuda, aun cuando se la ofrecí.

―Tal vez encontró ayuda en otro lado.

―...Aun cuando yo mismo escuché como Potter acusaba a Longbottom, no puedo creer que Draco...

―A veces el destino nos guarda sorpresas, Severus.

―Y a veces son indeseadas, ¿no? ―terminó la frase del Director, que sonrió apenas de lado.

―Si, a veces sí... Aunque a veces... son justamente lo que necesitamos.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos. No quería decir ese otro pequeño dato que había logrado discernir aun cuando Potter se resistió: tenía su libro, el libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Había utilizado _su magia_ , la que había creado para algún día usarla con ―irónicamente― James Potter...

Claro, Severus nunca pudo. No porque le faltara valor o deseo de hacerlo, sino porque, aun cuando hubiera odiado a James Potter con toda su alma, ese hombre... ese mago... era él quien hacía feliz a Lili, y Severus la amaba tan profundamente, que quería que fuera feliz. Esas mismas razones eran las que lo habían casi obligado a, de alguna manera retorcida, proteger a ese chiquillo orgulloso que no era menos que la viva imagen de su padre. Harry Potter era el hijo de la persona que más había odiado en toda su vida... pero también era hijo de la persona que más había amado. El heredero de dos sentimientos muy fuertes.

―¿Tienes algo más que decirme, Severus? ―inquirió el Director con un tono de voz bastante suave, aún con la situación. Severus dudó por un momento:

―No, señor. ―negó finalmente, bajando apenas la cabeza, para salir del despacho.

Dumbledore vio a Severus retirarse, con una sonrisa cansada. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que se cumpliera una de las últimas partes de su plan. En solo unos días tendría que pedirle ayuda a Harry...

 

Aún después de toda una noche intentándolo, el dolor en su brazo y la presión en su pecho, no lo dejaban concentrar. Si no había logrado reparar ese maldito armario antes, mucho menos lo lograría ahora.

―Pero no tengo opción. ―murmuró con un suspiro cansado.

Estaba desecho. El llanto y la falta de sueño no eran buena combinación, ahora lo sabía... y la peor parte es que solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos por unos segundos para casi caer dormido, y cuando caía dormido solo podía pensar en algo.

Las imágenes se repetían demasiado nítidas en su mente, como si realmente hubiera estado allí, viéndolo todo mientras sucedía. De a momentos se sorprendía a sí mismo preguntándose por qué no había hecho nada para frenar a Potter, por qué no había hecho nada para ayudar a Neville... Entonces abría los ojos y veía el armario. No podría haber hecho nada. No hubiera hecho nada si hubiera estado allí.

―La verdadera pregunta es... ¿hubiera podido hacer algo? ―murmuró, tratando de aclarar un poco su mente.

Su brazo ya estaba algo adormecido por el dolor constante y pujante. Cerró los ojos una vez más, suspirando.

“ _Vamos, Draco._ ” se habló a sí mismo en pensamiento, “ _No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada. Tienes que hacer funcionar esta mierda._ ” se ordenó, pero tembló apenas al sentir que la voz en su cabeza no parecía del todo la suya. Se escuchaba mucho más profunda, casi gutural, siseante de a momentos. “ _Tienes que hacerlo funcionar pronto. Su paciencia tiene un límite y lo está alcanzando._ ” escuchó la advertencia y tragó de manera incómoda.

―Sé que eres tú ―habló el rubio en voz alta. Sentía la boca seca de repente, pero eso no lo detuvo―. ¿Por qué... Por qué hiciste que Potter...? ―quiso preguntar y una carcajada resonó en su cabeza. De inmediato se cubrió los oídos, como si de esa manera pudiera acallarlo... pero esa voz fría estaba dentro de él, resonando en su mente.

“ _Solo estaba probando... El año pasado Harry Potter me dijo que su fortaleza eran sus amigos... Y tú me diste la oportunidad de quebrar esa confianza, Draco._ ”

―Yo no... No te di nada. ―aseguró el chico, aún con las manos en sus oídos, encogiéndose como si pudiera protegerse, tal vez presintiendo que el Señor Oscuro no solo podía escucharlo, sino verlo.

“ _No seas modesto, Draco. Lucius nunca lo ha sido... y has logrado mucho más que él en las últimas semanas._ ” aseguró la voz de Voldemort, casi dejando escuchar cierto tono irrisorio en su voz “ _Por un instante me engañaste también a mí. Creí que ibas a traicionarme y hacerle caso a ese chiquillo... ¿Longbottom?_ ” pareció preguntar al final, como si el nombre lo hiciera pensar.

―Lo conoces ―soltó Draco sin poder contenerse. De todas maneras lo había pensado y creía que el Señor Oscuro lo había oído primero―. O mejor dicho... a sus padres.

La voz se quedó callada repentinamente y por una fracción de segundos Draco creyó que el escudo de la escuela lo estaba protegiendo de nuevo... pero eso hubiera sido demasiado bueno para él.

“ _Por supuesto. Los Longbottom._ ” aseguró la voz de Voldemort y Draco sintió un escalofrío al creer ver el rostro blanco en su mente, sonriendo “ _Así que_ era _ese chico..._ ” de nuevo pareció meditar, pero otra vez las palabras del Lord provocaron una reacción en Draco.

―Es. ―soltó en casi un jadeo.

Silencio. Por leves instantes el rubio creyó que ni su pensamiento, ni sus palabras, habían sido escuchadas... hasta que el dolor regresó, esta vez no solo en su brazo.

“ _Deberías de imitar más a tu padre, Draco._ ” aconsejó la voz en tono aburrido “ _Él sabe cuándo arrodillarse._ ”

El fuego recorrió todo su brazo hasta su hombro y su pecho, concentrándose en su corazón. No solo quemaba su piel... Draco sentía que su sangre hervía y que sus huesos se quemaban bajo el calor de mil _Infernos_. Jadeó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que fue capaz. Incluso podría jurar que las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro se evaporaban al correr por su cuello. Tensó todo su cuerpo, apretó los dientes y se abrazó a sí mismo.

«Termina. Termina. Termina», repetía en su mente, no pudiendo soportar por mucho más tiempo el dolor.

“ _¿Quieres que termine, Draco?_ ” habló de nuevo Voldemort en su cabeza y antes de pensarlo como debería o hubiera querido hacerlo, el rubio Slytherin asintió apenas con su cabeza “ _Entonces, cumple tu misión... mañana._ ”

El fuego se apagó tan rápido como había comenzado y Draco sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo bajar estrepitosamente. De la posición que tenía, abrazado y hecho una bola junto al armario, se soltó y dejó resbalar, hasta estar tumbado de lado en el piso, con los brazos lánguidos frente a su cuerpo. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y si hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacerlo, hubiera comenzado a llorar.

Se lo había confirmado. Había sido _él_ quien hiciera que Potter desconfiara y atacara a Neville... Y había sido todo por sus acciones. De alguna manera lo habían provocado todo. Su debilidad era la causa.

Eso era algo con lo que no podía vivir.

 

Las cosas seguían raras entre la población estudiantil. Ron y Hermione sentían que los miraban en los pasillos y que siempre que entraban a un salón o a la sala común, todos guardaban silencio apropósito, como si no quisieran que los escucharan hablar. La chica ignoraba todo y simplemente se iba a hablar con Ginny o a veces, en el comedor, incluso con Luna. Ron en cambio... no hablaba con nadie.

Hacía no más de un día el pelirrojo había tenido una fuerte discusión con Seamus. La verdad era que parecía ser el comienzo de quinto año todo de nuevo. Todos estaban contra Harry y el pelirrojo sentía que de alguna manera era arrastrado junto con su amigo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que habían hecho, seguían dudando de Harry, de todos ellos, aun cuando casi mueren el año pasado en el Departamento de Misterios.

―No es justo. ―murmuró sentado en la mesa del almuerzo.

Hermione que estaba a su lado lo miró en silencio y frente a él, su hermana y Luna también lo hicieron, aunque la rubia Ravenclaw no se quedó callada.

―La vida pocas veces es justa con nosotros, Ronald ―murmuró con ese tono soñador, pero tan lleno de sabiduría a veces―. Pero es luchar contra esas injusticias lo que les da fuerzas a nuestros corazones para seguir viviendo.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada para verla y se quedó callado por algunos segundos. La verdad es que gran parte de él continuaba pensando en Luna como “Lunática”, pero tal vez era porque no tenía una real relación de amistad con ella. Si, habían peleado juntos en el ministerio, habían sido parte del E.D. y ahora era una de las pocas personas que continuaba creyendo en Harry, aun cuando se suponía que había lastimado a Neville.

―Luna tiene razón ―aportó Ginny, hablando con esa seguridad que a veces solo sus ojos demostraban―. Harry necesita que seamos fuertes hasta que las cosas se aclaren.

―¿Qué les parece… ir a verlo en la tarde? ―aportó Hermione con un tono optimista.

―Madame Pomfrey no nos dejará entrar a todos juntos... ―murmuró Ron―. Tal vez... debamos esperar un poco más, hasta que esté mejor. ―aportó, aunque en su cabeza estaba pensando en escabullirse con la capa de invisibilidad, pero en la noche.

No se lo diría a Hermione porque seguro querría ir con él. Necesitaba ir solo. Harry era su amigo, su mejor amigo, pero sin desearlo, tal vez por estar rodeado de tantas mentiras, parte de la confianza y la fe ciega que tenía en Harry, comenzaba a menguar y solo volvería a creer luego de hablar con él.

 

Harry aún sentía el estómago revuelto. Por mucho que cerrara los ojos y tratara de dormir, por muchas pócimas que Madame Pomfrey se esforzara en darle, no podía dormirse. No quería dormirse.

«Si me quedo dormido... él...», pensó suspirando, apenas cerrando los ojos y echándose atrás en la cama.

Solo eran necesarios unos minutos en silencio y con los ojos cerrados para comenzar a escuchar esa voz otra vez... pensar que esa voz le pertenecía solo lograba que su estómago diera más vueltas y las náuseas aumentaran. La peor parte es que la desconfianza en quienes lo rodeaban aumentaba.

Tener que ver lo que había hecho, todo de nuevo y aún peor, con la presencia de Snape en su cabeza, había sido una de las cosas más horribles... y su vida estaba plagada de cosas terribles. Aun cuando el profesor no había pronunciado una sola palabra, Harry no podía evitar sentir, casi escuchar lo que podría estar pensando y eso simplemente lo enfermaba. Que Snape de todas las personas lo viera hacer algo como lo que había hecho. Sentía que de alguna manera le daba la razón: era como su padre, ¿verdad?

«No. No es así. Sirius...», pensó abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con el techo borroso de la enfermería.

Era verdad. No solo Sirius, Remus también le había hablado de su padre y ambos habían confirmado que la imagen que se había hecho de él estaba bien. Su padre había sido un gran amigo, un hombre valiente y un mago extraordinario... Pero como dicen, eso era solo un lado de la moneda. Había visto otra cara de su padre, el propio Snape se la había mostrado sin desearlo.

«Papá también podía ser cruel», pensó vagamente y terminó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos al meditar sus propias palabras. No podía haber pensado eso. No de su padre.

―No tiene razón. Nunca la tuvo. ―se murmuró, casi entre dientes, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

¿Por qué se sentía así de culpable? Se suponía que pensaba, muy profundamente, que era todo culpa de Draco. Sí, eso era. El rubio Slytherin era quien había estado tramando algo desde el comienzo del año. Era todo culpa de él. De alguna manera había puesto a Neville de su lado. Del lado oscuro.

―Solo traté... de que Neville se diera cuenta. ―se mintió en un murmullo.

Una suave voz en su mente trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero otra voz, mucho más fuerte y siseante le murmuraba que estaba en lo correcto y que todo el que le dijera lo contrario... era un traidor.

― _Mju_... es tan simple. ―volvió a susurrar, casi sin darse cuenta, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se cubría los ojos con una de sus manos.

Dumbledore respaldaba a Snape y era un error. Neville respaldaba a Draco y era un error. Gente en la que confiaba, por la que daría su vida, estaba tomando las decisiones equivocadas frente a su rostro... Podía simplemente esperar a que se dieran cuenta, solas, o actuar y ayudarlas a ver su error, ¿no?

 

Por fin había llegado la noche. Ron esperó a que todos se durmieran en el cuarto y sacó de debajo de su almohada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Era una suerte que le hubiera dicho donde la escondía antes de que pasara todo o se hubiera tenido que arriesgar a ser descubierto por Filtch en los pasillos.

El pelirrojo bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común, en donde el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba débilmente. No quedaba demasiada leña ardiendo. Por algunos segundos le sorprendió ver ahí a Hermione, dormida en uno de los sillones, pero luego recordó que le había dicho que debía terminar un trabajo para Runas Antiguas. Era gracioso como la leona clamaba estar tan preocupada por Harry y por Neville pero aun así no desatendía sus deberes escolares. Él en cambio no había entregado ninguno de los trabajos que debería de haber entregado. Incluso el profesor Slughorn lo miró extrañado en la mañana cuando ni siquiera se molestó en responder un ‘no sé’ ante una de sus preguntas.

Era martes ya… no, en realidad era miércoles, de madrugada. Desde el Domingo que no veían a Harry o a Neville.

Ron salió de la sala común, aprovechándose de que la Dama Gorda estaba dormida para empujar el cuadro y salir, oculto bajo la capa. Tenía que agacharse un poco porque ya estaba demasiado alto para que la capa lo cubriera completamente. En uno de los pasillos del tercer piso se cruzó con Filtch y casi muere de un infarto cuando esa maldita gata, Norris, se le quedó mirando en una esquina del corredor. De verdad, nadie lo convencería de lo contrario: esa gata podía verlos aún con la capa puesta. Le recordaba a Crookshanks. Ese gato era difícil de engañar también.

Luego de casi diez minutos por fin llegó a la enfermería. Primero empujó la puerta apenas, para ver si Madame Pomfrey estaba aún de guardia. Al comprobar que las velas de la oficina de la medimaga estaban apagadas, entró, cuidando de no hacer ruido con la puerta o con sus zapatos. Debería de haber pensado mejor y traer algo más en sus pies para no hacer tanto ruido en el piso de piedra.

Se acercó hasta la cama en la que creía Harry dormía, pero al estar más cerca se dio cuenta que el chico-que-vivió tenía los ojos abiertos.

―Harry. ―lo llamó y cuando el chico de ojos verdes volteó el rostro hacia donde él estaba, se quitó la capa.

―Ron.

― _Wow_. No pensé que fueras a estar despierto. ―sonrió apenas el pelirrojo, visiblemente contento de verlo despierto y con mejor aspecto que antes... al menos le respondía.

―Si no esperabas que estuviera despierto, ¿para qué venías? ―preguntó Harry, mirándolo de manera sería. Eso descolocó un poco al pelirrojo. Creyó que estaría contento de que se escapara para verlo.

―Ah… Bueno… Quería ver como estabas. ―trató de explicar, aunque por alguna razón siguió sintiéndose algo incómodo― Vine con Hermione el Lunes de madrugada, pero… Estabas como ido. ―le explicó― Luego, quisimos venir pero Madame Pomfrey no nos dejó entrar. ―explicó.

―Podrían haberse metido en la noche ―sonó a queja la voz de Harry, y desvió la mirada un segundo al techo antes de cerrar los ojos―. Pero de todas maneras… me sirve que hayas venido, Ron. ―suspiró.

Ron sonrió a medias, un poco confundido por la manera en la que Harry hablaba, pero como generalmente hacía, olvidó la confusión, dejándola a un lado, para entonces escuchar lo que Harry fuera a pedirle.

―Tú dirás que necesitas. ―concedió.

―Mi libro de Pociones ―murmuró Harry―. Necesito que lo escondas.

―¿Eh? ¿El libro? ―repitió Ron―. ¿Por qué?

―Solo quiero que lo escondas ―repitió, ahora sí mirando al pelirrojo―. Usa la sala multipropósito… Solo ve y pide un lugar para ocultar algo… Debería de abrirse para ti si lo pides de esa manera.

―Pero Harry… creí que querías conservar el libro.

―¡Por eso mismo necesito que lo ocultes! ―levantó la voz Harry, apretando las sábanas en sus manos―. Solo… Solo hazlo Ron. Por favor. ―agregó al final, ablandando un poco la mirada.

Y el pelirrojo terminó asintiendo.

―Está bien. Lo haré.

―Gracias ―sonrió apenas Harry, cerrando los ojos―. Creo que me dejarán salir el viernes ―agregó, porque Madame Pomfrey se lo había dicho―. ¿Vendrás a buscarme con Hermione en la mañana? ―pidió ahora con un tono de voz mucho más calmado.

―Seguro ―asintió Ron, con la capa en las manos. Antes de darse cuenta había desviado la mirada al fondo de la enfermería―. _Hey_ , Harry… ¿Sabes algo de Neville? ―preguntó despacio, regresando la mirada a los ojos verdes y por primera vez… no, en realidad, no era la primera vez que los ojos de Harry lo asustaban.

―No me han dicho nada. No ―casi habló entre dientes―. Quiero dormir. ―agregó casi de inmediato, cerrando los ojos y Ron dio un paso atrás, con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

―Sí. Perdón… Mejor me voy antes de que… Filtch regrese sobre este pasillo. ―se excusó, colocando la capa sobre sus hombros. Cuando estaba a punto de taparse completamente, Harry volvió a hablar, aunque sin abrir los ojos.

―Esconde el libro ahora, Ron. No le digas nada a Hermione. ―pidió despacio, casi murmurando.

―Seguro. No te preocupes.

Una parte de Ron sentía… ¿desconfianza? No, era tal vez inseguridad. No entendía del todo la actitud de Harry y no era como cuando él se había enfadado con el chico-que-vivió en cuarto año, por todo el problema del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esos habían sido celos… Esto ahora era… algo más. No sabía por qué pero… Le daba un poco de miedo.

Una vez que tuvo la capa puesta, Ron se quedó quieto en su lugar, como si esperara a que Harry se quedara dormido como le había dicho que lo haría para ir al fondo de la enfermería y ver a Neville. Ni siquiera Luna había podido convencer a Madame Pomfrey para ver al otro león y eso comenzaba a preocuparlos a todos. No podía haber quedado tan mal… ¿o sí?

―¿No te vas, Ron? ―sonó la voz de Harry otra vez y Ron giró su rostro para verlo. Aún con la capa, los ojos verdes estaban clavados en él… ¿cómo?

―Quería asegurarme de que pudieras quedarte dormido. ―mintió sin siquiera pensar en hacerlo y Harry sonrió de lado.

―Por favor, Ron, ve a hacer lo que te pedí. ―insistió y Ron tragó nervioso antes de responder.

―Si… está bien. ―asintió y dio varios pasos atrás hasta que Harry volvió a apoyar el rostro de lado en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Al final, Ron salió demasiado rápido de la enfermería. No sabía por qué ahora sentía la necesidad _imperiosa_ de correr hasta la torre para buscar el libro de Harry y esconderlo como le había pedido.

 

La enfermería estaba en silencio ahora. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Hacía solo unos minutos desde que las campanas del reloj en la torre sonaran estrepitosamente… justo después de que Ron se fuera.

―Cállate. ―murmuró Harry apretando los ojos cerrados, desencajando su rostro en una expresión de concentración, terminando por sacar sus manos de debajo de las sábanas... junto con su varita. Dejó su varita sobre la almohada antes de taparse los oídos, como si con eso acallara la voz en su cabeza.

“ _Me pides que me calle ahora, pero gracias a mi conseguiste lo que querías._ ” casi siseó la voz con una leve risa.

―No es verdad ―aseguró Harry, entreabriendo apenas los ojos―. Ron ya iba a hacerlo cuando se lo pedí.

“ _¿Lo crees? ¿Acaso también crees que se había quedado oculto para ver que te durmieras? Vamos, Harry, eres más listo que eso, ¿no?_ ” lo molestó la voz.

Harry no respondió. Se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirar al otro lado de la enfermería. De inmediato sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la cortina al final, en donde estaba Neville.

“ _¿Ves? Era ahí donde ese pelirrojo quería ir. Quería verlo a él. Seguramente lo hubiera ido a ver primero si yo no te hubiera despertado antes._ ”

―Neville también es su amigo. ―defendió a Ron, pero no parecía tan seguro de lo que decía.

“ _Seguro, seguro… ¿Pero no es Neville quién te traicionó? Debería de saberlo._ ”

―Cuando salga de aquí todos lo sabrán. ―aseguró el chico-que-vivió, dispuesto a hablar con todos y cada uno de los alumnos de la escuela y todos los profesores de ser necesario.

“ _Mmhh… ¿Por qué no antes? Podrías decírselo a los profesores, aunque con lo que dejaste que Snape viera, no creo que alguien te crea, ¿no?_ ”

―No importa lo que Snape haya visto ―habló Harry entre dientes, bajando sus manos, como si ya desistiera de acallar esa voz―. Lo importante es lo que yo tendré para decir.

“ _Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué harás con Dumbledore? Él seguro creerá más en Snape que en ti._ ”

―Tendrá que creerme.

“ _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo harás que Dumbledore te crea, Harry Potter?_ ”

―Le demostraré que Snape sabía de Draco desde el comienzo. ―explicó con seguridad, como si su palabra fuera la única prueba necesaria.

Sabía que Dumbledore creía en él. No ciegamente, pero mucho... Era difícil que pudiera convencer al director de que Snape lo estaba traicionando, pero de alguna manera conseguiría convencerlo. No le importaba cuantas veces el profesor le dijera que confiaba con su vida en el Jefe de Slytherin.


	9. Igual que él

Ron corrió por los pasillos con la capa sobre sus hombre, pero no parecía darse cuenta del ruido que hacía o de cómo sus pies se volvían visibles de a momentos por el ondeo de la tela. No estaba pensando. Lo único que se repetía ahora en su mente era lo que Harry le había pedido.

El libro.

Tenía que esconderlo. Se lo había pedido. Era algo urgente. Seguramente Harry sabía algo que no le había dicho. Algo peligroso. No debía decirle a Hermione, ni a nadie. Tenía que hacerlo ya mismo, sin tardar, sin pensar. Era una orden de Harry.

―¿Una... orden...? ―murmuró de repente, frenando sus pasos en uno de los corredores del tercer piso. Miró a su alrededor, confundido, porque no entendía como había llegado ahí tan rápido desde la enfermería, en el primer piso. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado las escaleras.

No supo cómo el pensamiento llegó a su cabeza o porque. No era una orden. Era un favor, un favor a su mejor amigo. Se lo había pedido porque no podía hacerlo él mismo. Porque necesitaba su ayuda.

―Si... Harry me pidió que lo hiciera... porque soy su mejor amigo... porque confía en mí ―se habló, entre susurros, como si no pudiera pensarlo sin pronunciarlo primero.

Era una sensación extraña, ahora se daba cuenta. Su mente estaba un poco borrosa, como adormilada. Tuvo que mirar a su alrededor un par de veces para darse cuenta de que estaba corriendo a oscuras por el pasillo. Ni siquiera se había puesto la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza.

―Debo... de tener sueño ―habló, como si buscara una excusa por la rara sensación que lo recorría.

Incluso sus manos se sentían extrañas. Era como si, efectivamente, su cuerpo se hubiera quedado dormido. Sus dedos hormigueaban, como sus piernas y terminó cerrando los ojos, apoyándose en la pared por algunos minutos, respirando agitado... hasta que escuchó un ruido... no, una voz. Muy cerca.

―¿Qué es, Sra. Norris? ¿Es uno de esos chiquillos molestos? ―sonó la voz de Filch, demasiado cerca.

Ron casi entra en pánico, pero logró recordar que traía la capa con él. Levantó la capucha para ocultar su cabeza y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, para taparse por completo. Justo cuando acomodó el último doblez de la suave tela, una luz tenue comenzó a asomarse por una esquina y segundos después apareció Filch, siguiendo a su demoníaca gata. Ron se cruzó de brazos despacio, deseando poder hacerse más pequeño de lo que era. La Sra. Norris caminó despacio, mirando de inmediato hacia donde él estaba. La gata se acercó lentamente y Ron terminó tragando duro, dejando de respirar al notar que Filch se acercaba. Temía que pudiera oírlo.

―No hay nadie aquí, Sra. Norris ―murmuró el viejo _squib_ , pero la gata soltó un maullido, erizando el pelaje de su lomo, aun mirando directo hacia donde estaba Ron ―. _Mmhh_... ¿Están escondidos, Sra. Norris? ―volvió a preguntarle a la gata, por primera vez mirando hacia donde esta miraba.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mente en blanco por el miedo de ser descubierto. No tenía escusa y esa semana los castigos corrían con Snape, algo que simplemente lo hacía desear con más fuerza el no ser descubierto... Y como son las cosas que fue justamente Snape quien apareció por la escalera, caminando rápidamente hacia Filch.

―Filch ―llamó al cuidador y el viejo _squib_ se acercó rápido hacia el profesor―. ¿Atrapaste a alguien? ―preguntó, mirando a lo largo del pasillo, como si algo le dijera que había alguien ahí.

―No, Profesor. Norris me llamó la atención, pero no hay nada aquí ―aseguró el viejo, levantando un poco más la lámpara que traía en su mano, para iluminar el pasillo.

De nuevo, Ron contuvo la respiración. Los ojos oscuros de Snape le daban la misma sensación que los ojos de Norris: algo le decía que podía verlo, aún con la capa de invisibilidad.

―Si atrapas a alguien... avísame de inmediato ―murmuró Snape, levantando su varita para iluminar su paso por el pasillo. Pasó muy cerca de donde estaba Ron: el pelirrojo sintió como el borde de la túnica negra del profesor tocó apenas la capa, pero él no se movió, solo cerró los ojos.

Filch llamó a la gata que soltó un maullido, disgustada, dando dos pasos más, cerca de Ron. Los ojos rojos del felino se quedaron clavados en Ron, hasta que este abrió los ojos de nuevo. Se quedó quieta varios segundos, solo mirando al pelirrojo, oculto debajo de la capa, hasta que finalmente, cuando Filch la llamó otra vez, se dio la vuelta, siguiendo a su amo.

Ron esperó a que la luz desapareciera por el corredor y soltó un suspiro. Eso debía ser, por lejos, una de las cosas que más lo habían asustado en su vida, y lo mejor era que no sabía por qué.

 

La noche estaba apenas comenzando. Ya había tenido sus advertencias. Esta vez no podía fallar. Debía arreglar ese maldito armario evanescente y cumplir con la primera parte de su misión: hacer entrar a los Mortifagos a Hogwarts. Luego, en medio del caos, podría buscar a Dumbledore y...

―Asesinarlo ―soltó la palabra como un susurro cansado, pero temeroso al mismo tiempo.

Pese a que mantenía la varita en alto, ya ni siquiera pronunciaba los hechizos. Después de tantas horas tratando y tratando, seguía sin conseguirlo. Desde este armario hasta su hermano, las cosas vivas llegaban sanas. El problema era cuando esas mismas cosas trataban de regresar, del otro armario a este.

―¿Cómo demonios sé que el problema no está en el otro? ―murmuró con un gruñido.

Sentía el cansancio, el hambre y sobre todo el sueño a flor de piel, pero por alguna razón parecía ser eso mismo lo que lo hacía pensar con algo más de claridad. Luego de casi nueve meses de clases, con intentos de asesinato fallidos y miles de intentos más para reparar este maldito artefacto... por primera vez meditaba que nada le decía que este tuviera algo mal. No se había tomado la molestia de probar el armario evanescente de _Borgin & Burkes _para ver si funcionaba. Había tomado la palabra del anciano dueño de la tienda.

― _Funcionaría perfectamente si supiéramos donde está su hermano_ , ¿no? ―repitió Draco con una suave risa, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo de nuevo.

El rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello, tirándolo atrás para que no le estorbara la vista. Miró a un lado. En la pequeña jaula plateada solo quedaba un pajarito amarillo. Solo uno. Eso quería decir que le quedaba solo una oportunidad antes de tener que salir del salón multipropósito para buscar más criaturas...

―Si ningún hechizo de reparación funciona... Debería probar con dos... o tal vez tres ―murmuró.

Recordó repentinamente una clase con el jefe de Ravenclaw, Flitwick. Claro, fue él quien les había contado un ‘ _secreto_ ’ sobre los encantamientos. La principal diferencia entre las clases de transfiguración y encantamientos...

 

> ―Recuerden esto, les servirá mucho una vez que terminen la escuela ―apuntó el profesor, hablándoles a los alumnos de quinto año de Slytherin y Ravenclaw―. Los encantamientos no son una ciencia exacta como la transfiguración ―dictaminó seriamente y por alguna razón, esa frase llamó la atención de casi todos los alumnos―. Una vez que sepan los movimientos de su varita; una vez que sepan en que instante el encantamiento se quiebra para obtener un resultado determinado... es ahí cuando podrán agregar su propia magia.
> 
> Esa última frase no había tenido mucho sentido para la mayoría, pero por suerte para Draco, no dejo que nada lo distrajera de lo que el pequeño profesor les estaba diciendo. Si algo había aprendido en casi cinco años de clases con Flitwick, es que el mago nunca decía nada en vano.
> 
> ―Gran parte de los encantamientos que han aprendido hasta ahora, han sido creados por magos que ni siquiera asistieron a la escuela. Ante una necesidad, a veces, se debe crear un encantamiento nuevo. Primero, mezclando algunos que ya conozcan. Luego, creando sus propios movimientos.

 

Se había escuchado tan irreal. _Crear_ encantamientos... Pero eso era justo lo que Draco necesitaba ahora. Si ningún encantamiento de reparación funcionaba, ¿por qué no usarlos todos juntos? ¿Por qué no... crear uno que los superara a todos?

No sonaba tan irreal ahora, tan imposible. ¿Tal vez solo necesitara usar un poco de lógica?

―Si _Lumus Máxima_ es mayor que _Lumus_... ―meditó entre murmullos, sacudiendo su varita― Entonces... algo mayor que _Reparo_ sería... ―continuó murmurando, mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose apenas el pantalón.

No perdía nada con intentarlo. Si fallaba también con esto, tendría que salir a buscar más animales para continuar probando el armario. Incluso, tal vez de paso, podría pasar por la cocina y pedir algo de comer a los elfos... o mejor aún, podría dormir un poco.

―Sí, claro. Como si tuviera tiempo para eso ―se rio de sus propios pensamientos, casi infantiles. No era momento de pensar en comer o dormir, aun cuando lo necesitaba. Era tiempo de actuar.

Draco levantó su varita, más arriba de su cabeza, casi como si estuviera enarbolando una espada. La manga desabrochada de su camisa cayó hasta su codo, dejando descubierta la Marca Tenebrosa, que no había dejado de moverse dolorosamente sobre su piel desde que ‘ _hablara_ ’ con el Señor Oscuro, hacía ya varias horas.

Otra vez se pasó la mano por el rostro, y terminó dándose una pequeña cachetada en la mejilla derecha, tratando de despabilarse un poco. La mano le tembló apenas, pero apretó su agarre en la varita. Podía hacerlo. Sabía que podía. No era difícil, maldición. Solo debía tenerse confianza y agregar su propia magia en el momento preciso...

―¡ _Totalus Reparo_!

 

Al final Ron consiguió llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. La Dama Gorda no había regresado a su puesto en el marco de la entrada, así que el pelirrojo simplemente empujó el cuadro y entró al pasillo anterior a la sala común. Repentinamente pensó que tan fácil como él había entrado, cualquier otro podría hacerlo. No era un método tan seguro después de todo, tener un cuadro en la puerta secreta... Pero tampoco se iba a quejar ahora estando por terminar el último semestre de sexto año.

Hermione continuaba dormida en el sillón frente al fuego, aunque ya no estaba sentada, sino recostada de lado. Alguien la había cubierto con una túnica negra y le habían colocado un sweater de Gryffindor bajo la cabeza, a modo de almohada. La pila de libros junto al sillón estaba desacomodada. Seguramente ese mismo alguien que la había cobijado había terminado por tropezar con la innecesariamente alta pila de libros, la mayoría de ellos, diccionarios de Runas.

Ron se mantuvo unos segundos observándola, meditando en sí debería despertarla para que se fuera a recostar en la cama... pero lo pensó mejor. Si la despertaba tendría que decirle que era lo que hacía despierto tan tarde y porque tenía la capa invisible de Harry con él. Mala idea. Harry le había dicho que no le dijera nada y tenía que cumplir.

«Con suerte seguirá durmiendo» pensó, pasando por la sala común sin siquiera sacarse la capa invisible de los hombros. Subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de sexto año tratando de no hacer ruido. De las cinco camas, había tres vacías: la de Harry, la de Neville y claro, la de Ron. Seamus dormía roncando bastante fuerte y Dean había cerrado sus cortinas, seguramente para apagar el sonido de los ronquidos del irlandés.

El pelirrojo caminó con sigilo, en puntas de pie pese a ser invisible. No quería tener que escaparse de nadie. Abrió el baúl de Harry y lo revisó despacio, teniendo que sacar algunas cosas para ver los libros que estaban debajo de todo... No estaba ahí. Bien, tal vez lo había dejado en la mochila. Por suerte la encontró rápido, sobre la cama, pero el libro del príncipe no estaba ahí tampoco.

«Ok, que no te inunde el pánico... trata de pensar en donde más podría estar» se habló en pensamiento, cruzado de brazos bajo la capa invisible, tratando de pensar con calma.

No recordaba haber visto el libro en un buen rato. Ni siquiera recordaba que Harry lo tuviera consigo el día antes de... bueno, lo que había pasado. Aunque claro. Había discutido ―de nuevo― con Hermione la noche anterior. Lo más seguro era que lo hubiera escondido en algún lugar del cuarto, pero aun así seguía siendo poco seguro, ya que las chicas podían entrar al cuarto de los chicos.

«No puede ser que―» dudó Ron pero terminó negando apenas con su rostro, como si así ahuyentara la idea que había surgido en su mente. Por un segundo creyó que Hermione podría haberlo tomado, pero... No. No era posible. Hermione era muchas cosas, incluso soplona ―a veces― pero no tomaría algo que no era suyo. Ni siquiera había tomado el Mapa del Merodeador cuando había estado convencida de que debían de entregarlo a los profesores ―como la mayoría de las cosas geniales que tenían―.

Ron revisó bajo la cama, en la cajonera, el armario, entre las sábanas, el escritorio, el baúl de nuevo, la mochila de nuevo, otra vez el armario, pero esta vez entre la ropa y los abrigos... Nada.

«Si Harry me pidió que lo escondiera es porque no lo había escondido él mismo. Debería de estar a mano» meditó y repentinamente una imagen se disparó en su memoria. «Imposible»

Salió del cuarto de sexto corriendo y golpeando la puerta, ya sin siquiera meditar en el ruido que estaba provocando al bajar las escaleras de piedra corriendo. Terminó en la sala común. Hermione seguía dormida junto al fuego. Recordando repentinamente que debía ser cuidadoso, se acercó lentamente, hasta estar junto al sillón, frente al fuego, muy cerca de la ridículamente alta pila de libros.

«Por favor, no estés aquí» pensó con un suspiro suave, poniéndose de rodillas para pasar su mano por los lomos de los libros, leyendo sus títulos... y casi al final encontró el de pociones «Muy bien... tal vez sea su libro» pensó mientras sacaba los otros quince libros de encima, pero cuando por fin vio la tapa, supo que era el libro de Harry: el libro de Hermione era nuevo y este estaba terriblemente usado y gastado.

Ron cerró los ojos unos segundos luego de tomar el libro y esconderlo bajo la capa invisible. Por estar tan cerca del fuego, pese a ser invisible podía notarse su sombra oscureciendo el rostro de Hermione. El pelirrojo miró a la chica unos segundos, como si quisiera convencerse de que era todo un error. De que tal vez Hermione había tomado el libro para... ¿cuidarlo?

«Sí, claro» se negó a sí mismo casi de inmediato.

Repentinamente entendía porque Harry le había pedido que lo escondiera. Temía por la seguridad del libro en la torre Gryffindor. De todas las personas que creyó podrían querer ese estúpido libro, la última era Hermione, aún con los obvios celos que sentía por ser dejada atrás en la clase de Slughorn. Quizás solo quería revisarlo, tomar notas o copiar algunas de las que el libro tenía en las instrucciones...

«Tal vez sea todo por eso. Seguro nunca pensó que fuera peligroso de verdad, sino que simplemente no quería quedar de segunda» pensó con algo de amargura, mirando el libro para luego soltar un suspiro.

Grave error.

Hermione se movió apenas en su sueño y Ron se echó para atrás, terminando por ponerse de pie con una maniobra casi imposible, pisando la capa en el proceso, quedando descubierto totalmente en pocos segundos.

―Mmhh... ―escuchó a Hermione y en lugar de levantar la capa, el pelirrojo se tiró al piso detrás del otro sillón― ¿Mmhh? ―se escuchó ahora un poco más consiente la voz de la leona y por el movimiento de las sombras, Ron supo que se había sentado en el sillón―Mmhh... Me quedé dormida ―exclamó Hermione en tono adormilado.

Ron dio un rápido vistazo a donde había quedado la capa. Bendito Merlín por las capas invisibles que no se veían cuando las dejabas tiradas en cualquier lado ―aunque claro, en otras circunstancias eso sería algo malo―. Se arrinconó lo más que pudo con el libro en el regazo, rogando para que Hermione se volviera a dormir o se fuera al cuarto de las chicas.

Claro, luego de algunos minutos sin escuchar ningún ruido, Ron no supo si la chica se había ido, se había quedado ahí embobada mirando el fuego, o dormida o que diantres... Tenía que mirar. No había opción. De todas maneras, tampoco podía dejar la torre sin la capa de Harry.

«Que no esté, por favor» pensó mordiéndose el labio para asomarse.

Y suspiró: Hermione no estaba. La excesivamente alta pila de libros tampoco estaba. Seguro se había terminado por ir al cuarto de las chicas.

―Qué suerte ―murmuró aliviado, sacudiéndose apenas la ropa y viendo que se había lastimado un poco la mano con uno de las esquinas metalizadas del libro. Se pasó la lengua por el corte y se acercó a donde creía que había quedado la capa―. Debería de... estar por aquí... ―siguió murmurando, moviendo su pie hasta que vio el piso moverse apenas por un segundo―Te encontré ―sonrió orgulloso, levantándola.

Sosteniendo el libro entre las rodillas, se echó la capa a los hombros, acomodándola para que lo tapara bien, y se puso la capucha. Segundos después de que tuvo el libro de nuevo en sus manos y bajo la capa, Hermione reapareció en la sala común, corriendo escaleras abajo.

―No puede... ser... ―dijo la chica con la voz en un hilo, acercándose al sillón, casi jadeando por la pequeña carrera.

Ron se hizo atrás con pasos suaves, sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho con fuerza. Continuó retrocediendo mientras veía como Hermione levantaba los almohadones murmurando sin aliento cosas que no pudo terminar de escuchar. Finalmente la vio correr escaleras arriba, pero esta vez hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

«De verdad estaba buscando el libro» pensó otra vez, amargamente.

Una cosa que para él era tan insignificante, hacía que sus amigos se pelearan y _robaran_ entre sí de esa manera... Le daba vergüenza ajena, aunque claro, la mejor parte del asunto no lo sabía. Seguramente si se enterara de que el hechizo que había dejado a Neville en la enfermería, era de ese libro, no dudaría ni un segundo en tirarlo al fuego. Pero por mala suerte ―o buena, para Harry―, Ron no lo sabía, así que simplemente mantuvo el libro contra su pecho y salió de nuevo de la torre, empujando el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que seguía sin aparecer.

 

Todavía era de madrugada. Casi las cuatro seguramente, porque las campanas de la torre aún no sonaban. Harry se había terminado sentando en su cama porque no podía dormir. Tapado hasta la cintura con las sábanas blancas, tenía las rodillas flexionadas, abrazándolas y apoyando su mentón en una de ellas. Los lentes se le estaban resbalando por la nariz y tenía la varita en una de sus manos: la movía de manera ausente, sin pronunciar ni pensar en ningún hechizo. Casi parecía que jugaba a ser director de una orquesta imaginaria, pero la verdad era que su mente ensayaba otra cosa muy distinta a la música.

Las palabras que le diría a Dumbledore.

Debía ser muy cuidadoso con ellas. Convencerlo de verdad. No podría usar un _Imperio_ como con Ron... Aunque con Ron tampoco había sido un _Imperio_. Fue otra cosa, algo nuevo que ni él mismo sabía exactamente lo que era. Fue como si simplemente hubiera impuesto su voluntad a la de Ron, pero sin quitarle su conciencia. Hasta donde sabía, no era de esa manera como se suponía debía trabajar el hechizo.

«Además de que solo funciona con personas de poca voluntad» pensó, desviando la mirada por unos segundos al fondo de la sala.

Desde hacía un buen rato le había parecido escuchar un ruido extraño, pero creyó que era cosa de su imaginación. Ahora volvía a oírlo y ya no podía ignorarlo aunque lo deseara. Era como una corriente de aire... No, más pequeño. ¿Una respiración?

«¿Será que―?» pensó Harry de repente.

Quitó las sábanas de en medio y se bajó de la cama. Se sostuvo por unos segundos de la mesa junto a esta, hasta que sintió las piernas más seguras. Había pasado demasiado tiempo recostado y las sentía como adormiladas o tal vez agarrotadas. Dio el primer paso un poco inseguro, pero al final comenzó a caminar más o menos bien. El piso estaba frío y sentía como era eso mismo lo que despertaba poco a poco sus músculos. Harry estaba prestando tanta atención en no caerse, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dejado la varita sobre la cama.

Después de casi cinco metros de fatídicos pasos de bebé, trastabillando un par de veces en el camino, llegó a la cortina que rodeaba la última cama de la enfermería: la cama de Neville.

―Hey... Neville, ¿estás...? ―empezó la pregunta de manera casi inocente, pero ahora notaba que si era la respiración del otro león lo que había escuchado. Se oía de verdad agitado, como si...

«Como si tuviera una pesadilla» pensó, conociendo muy bien el sentimiento de soñar algo terrible y no ser capaz de despertar solo, aunque Harry sintió un trago amargo al pensar en que tal vez Neville estaba soñando ―o más bien recordando― el encuentro en el baño de Myrtle.

Olvidándose de todo, el chico-que-vivió corrió la cortina, entrando al pequeño espacio a modo de cuarto privado en donde estaba Neville... y ni medio segundo después se quedó helado en su lugar. No lo había visto hasta ese instante. Casi una semana en la enfermería y no lo había visto. Harry no había visto las consecuencias de sus acciones y debería de dar gracias a no haberlo visto antes. El otro león se había visto peor unos días atrás: lleno de vendajes, como una momia, no menos pálido que un cadáver y llenó de manchas de sangre. Ahora estaba bastante mejor: el color le había regresado al rostro, aunque conservaba la mitad de este vendado; sus brazos ya estaban prácticamente sanos, con algunas pocas vendas en los dedos y las muñecas, con leves rastros de sangre.

―Uuhh... ―se quejó apenas Neville y gracias a ese quejido, Harry pareció volver en sí, acercándose a la cama. Por un instante pensó en tomarle la mano, incluso despertarlo, pero recordó que no era de las mejores ideas despertar a alguien con una pesadilla, mucho menos cuando es casi seguro de que eres el protagonista de la misma.

―Tendrás que despertarte solo ―murmuró, acercando una silla que había contra la pared, para sentarse junto a la cama.

Pese a las expresiones de su rostro, Neville no se movía mucho en su sueño. Tal vez no era algo tan terrible, creyó Harry, pero de inmediato volvió a pensar que tal vez Neville no _podía_ moverse más de lo que ya se movía. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco culpable, pero solo por un segundo. Ya se había dicho antes de que no debía sentirse culpable por Neville. Él se lo había buscado solo al estar ayudando a Malfoy.

―Disfruta de tu pesadilla ―sonrió de lado Harry, apoyando el mentón en su mano, sobre la cama, sin perder de vista el rostro de Neville. 

 

Por primera vez en casi una semana, el príncipe Malfoy se dejó caer al suelo sonriendo con suavidad, aliviado. El pajarillo amarillo canturreaba en la jaula plateada, muy vivaz. Lo había logrado. De la manera más irreal, más inaudita, lo había logrado.

―¿Quién lo creería? ―preguntó al aire con una media carcajada cansada, apenas tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos. En el instante en que los cerró la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

Claro, la culpa. Había estado tan embelesado con la victoria inesperada que se había olvidado de todo lo demás por unos minutos... y ahora regresaba aún con más peso, con más lamento y dolor. Draco gruñó, maldiciendo a su propia mente por hacerlo recordar, por _dejarlo_ recordar. No podía con todo junto. Era demasiado para un chico de dieciséis años como él... Incluso dudaba que un adulto pudiera lidiar con todo lo que él estaba lidiando ahora.

Había reparado el armario. Eso significaba que esa noche tendría que actuar. Los Mortifagos entrarían a Hogwarts. Seguro habría algunas peleas en los pasillos porque, siendo sinceros, esos tipos eran ruidosos y no se irían sin matar a algunos _fénix_ en el camino. Entonces habría muertes, al menos algunas además de la que él mismo tenía que provocar: Dumbledore.

Empezaba a desear de nuevo haber podido matarlo de otra manera. El veneno y la maldición habían sido buenas ideas, pero se había preocupado tanto en no ser descubierto que habían terminado cayendo en otras manos antes que en el director de la escuela. Tuvo que usar el _Imperio_ en Madame Rosmerta y luego en Katie Bell para tratar de entregar ese maldito collar... Y el veneno terminó en la garganta de Weasley, aunque bien podría haber matado al profesor Slughorn o incluso a Potter por lo que sabía.

Y no eran los únicos que habían salido lastimados por su torpeza. Por su cobardía.

―¡Maldición! ¡No quiero pensar en él ahora! ―se reclamó, casi en un grito. Fue tanto el alboroto que el pajarillo amarillo dejó de cantar en su jaula de plata.

La varita de Draco cayó al suelo con un ruido que hizo eco por los pasillos de la sala multipropósito. Era por ese mismo silencio que las voces en su cabeza resonaban con más fuerza, incluso acallando los hipos de su llanto. Nadie le hablaba ahora, al menos no _ahora_ mismo. Esas voces eran recuerdos: su memoria lo perseguía poco a poco. Con su mente liberada de un problema, todo lo demás que se había acumulado y apilado en una esquina de su cabeza, regresaba, más ruidoso, más fuerte.

La voz de Neville resonaba en sus oídos.

―Te pedí perdón... Fue tu culpa, yo... No te pedí que... ―parecía tratar de hablar entre el llanto―No tenías que... defenderme... o... hacer nada de... eso... ―jadeaba apenas el rubio.

Una parte de él pareció advertirle que estaba hablando con la nada, como si estuviera perdiendo la razón: ahora sí, era grave. Debía parar pero necesitaba desahogarse. Aún con todo lo que había llorado ya, sentía que necesitaba continuar, hasta ya no tener más lágrimas o hasta olvidarse de todo: lo que llegara primero.

―Solo quiero... olvidarme de todo ―murmuró Draco sujetándose la cabeza contra las rodillas, tirando del cabello de su nuca para tratar de distraerse con el dolor, pero no era suficiente. El dolor en su pecho continuaba siendo más fuerte.

 

> _Escombros. Las paredes estaban desechas a su alrededor. Había humo... y niebla. Hacía frío. Podía sentir la lana de su sweater raspar apenas en su nuca. Le dolía la cabeza y uno de sus ojos tenía la vista levemente nublada y roja. Claro, estaba sangrando._
> 
> _Había gente a su alrededor, podía escuchar murmullos, voces, pero no distinguía rostros, solo siluetas. Frente a él había una gran negrura que parecía ser la misma oscuridad de la noche eterna. Creyó escuchar algo a su izquierda... pasos. Había palabras y una risa en el viento, pero no podía escuchar con claridad lo que era dicho. Era todo confuso a su alrededor y solo podía discernir un sentimiento: preocupación._
> 
> ― _¿Draco?_ ― _murmuró, segundos después de que otra voz pronunciara el nombre del rubio._
> 
> _Miró sobre su hombro y lo vio aparecer entre las siluetas. Podía verlo perfectamente, como lo recordaba, como la última vez que lo había visto. Sintió el deseo de abrazarlo crecer en su pecho y cuando pasó tan cerca de él, casi lo hace, pero sus manos se sentían pesadas. Tenía algo en ellas... ¿un sombrero? ¿Por qué pesaba tanto? Al final, sin poder detenerlo de otra manera, algo salió de sus labios:_
> 
> ― _No vayas_ ― _murmuró, cambiando el sombrero de mano, para así poder sujetar al rubio de la muñeca y este se giró apenas para verlo a los ojos. Neville sintió que no lo reconocía: no eran los ojos del Draco que él recordaba_ ―. _Quédate conmigo_ ― _casi le rogó, sin saber porque había elegido esas palabras entre todas, pero el rubio bajó la mirada hasta la mano de Neville, sacudiendo su brazo para soltarse del agarre y seguir caminando... dejándose abrazar por la oscuridad._

 

―¡NO!

El grito cortó el silencio que envolvía toda la enfermería e incluso Harry se había despertado, luego de quedarse dormitando contra la cama. El chico-que-vivió miró al antes durmiente: los ojos―― No, solo un ojo de Neville estaba visible por culpa de los vendajes y ese ojo celeste claro lo miraba de a segundos, recorriendo rápido lo que lo rodeaba, investigando, para luego cerrarse con fuerza.

―No trates de levantarte ―le habló Harry, enseguida empujando sus hombros contra la cama para que se quedara recostado. Neville no quiso hacer caso y trató de levantarse de todas maneras, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía casi nada de fuerza y de que Harry lo mantenía contra la cama fácilmente, se rindió momentáneamente.

―¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―preguntó con la voz un poco ahogada. Sentía la boca seca y la garganta irritada. Los recuerdos del sueño se diluyeron rápidamente de su memoria al ganar más conciencia, y solo quedaron los sentimientos latentes en su pecho. La preocupación le aprisionaba el corazón, pero no podía darse cuenta porque.

―Te maldije. Estás en la enfermería del colegio ―explicó Harry con pocas palabras, soltándolo para sentarse en la silla, sintiendo la mirada de ese único ojo celeste claro sobre sí.

―¿Tu...? ―repitió apenas Neville, cerró su ojo bueno para tratar de recordar―¿Fue…? ¿Fue en el baño de Myrtle? ―preguntó porque tenía la memoria un poco revuelta. Harry asintió nada más―Discutimos ―aseguró esta vez, aunque no recordaba mucho más.

―No recuerdas ―murmuró el de ojos verdes y Neville lo miró intrigado: no era una pregunta.

―Mi cabeza esta... un poco revuelta ―admitió despacio, levantando apenas el brazo izquierdo. Lo mantuvo en el aire unos segundos, observando los vendajes apenas manchados de sangre, hasta que finalmente dejó caer la mano sobre su frente, tanteando su rostro hasta sentir la vendas y suspirar―. ¿Tú estás bien? ―le preguntó en un susurro, imitando el tono de voz de Harry, notando que debía de ser de noche o no ocultaría así su voz―¿No…? ¿No te lastime, verdad? ―le pregunto, preocupado.

Harry negó apenas con su rostro y no supo porque se sintió incómodo del suspiro de alivio de Neville. Tal vez era porque no recordaba. Debía de ser por eso. Neville no recordaba la razón de la discusión, lo que lo había obligado a maldecirlo.

―Estoy bien, solo me mantuvieron aquí por... el _shock_ ―explicó y notó que Neville asentía, como si le dijera en silencio que lo había escuchado, aunque parecía no entender―. La maldición que te eché... la saqué de un libro de la biblioteca. No sabía lo que provocaba… no debí usarla ―pareció disculparse muy vagamente, sin poder evitarlo y el otro león sonrió suavemente.

― _Hey_ , estamos los dos bien. Tenemos que dar gracias a que no pasó nada ―reaccionó de lo más comprensivo.

Harry se sintió irritado. No, era más que eso. Estaba molesto, enojado, _furioso_. Casi lo mata y Neville le preguntaba si él estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse así por alguien que lo había lastimado? O sea, no había dudas, había escuchado a Madame Pomfrey decírselo a Dumbledore: casi lo mata, y ahora...

 _«Será mejor que respires o serás tú el muerto, Harry Potter»_ susurró una voz en su cabeza y fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando las manos en puño con fuerza y de que sí, no estaba respirando, sino que contenía el aire en su pecho, como si estuviera listo para gritar en cualquier momento.

―¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estamos aquí? ―preguntó Neville, aun con un tono de voz bajo, sin darse cuenta de la pelea interna por la que estaba pasando Harry, al menos no hasta que lo miró―¿Harry?

El de ojos verdes mantenía la cabeza abajo, las manos cerradas en puño sobre sus rodillas y se notaba que sus hombros temblaban apenas. ¿No estaría llorando verdad? Neville no creía que pudiera soportar ver a su amigo llorar. Pocas veces lo había visto, la última vez había sido en el Departamento de Misterios y lo recordaba perfectamente aun cuando había sido a mitad de la pelea. Cuando Sirius Black cayó a través de ese velo y desapareció sin dejar rastro... El grito de Harry casi parecía resonar en sus oídos todavía.

―... ¿Por qué? ―escuchó la pregunta muy bajo y suave: Harry aún no levantaba el rostro.

―¿Por qué? ―repitió Neville, sin entender qué clase de explicaciones le estaba pidiendo.

De alguna manera Neville se estaba esforzando inconscientemente a recordar. Poco a poco la niebla que cubría sus recuerdos iba desapareciendo y su propia voz y la de Harry, dentro de su memoria, se hacía más clara. Aunque las imágenes seguían algo borrosas, como si ese recuerdo estuviera dañado, las voces se mantenían nítidas y lentamente cobraban más fuerza.

―... ¿Estás... preguntando de nuevo... por Draco?

Neville no supo cómo fue que se atrevió a preguntar, aunque por fin Harry levantó la mirada. En realidad, se puso de pie y sin que el otro león pudiera hacer nada, lo sujetó del cuello del pijama, levantándolo apenas de la cama, mirándolo a los ojos de una manera que asustó a Neville. Jamás había visto esos sentimientos en los ojos verdes y deseaba jamás haberlos visto.

―No. No estoy preguntando por él ―murmuró Harry. Repentinamente parte del enojo en su mirada desapareció y fue remplazado por...―. Estoy preguntando... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué después de lo que hice...? ―repitió apenas, pero la mirada verde se desvió a un lado. Harry apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era como si no encontrara las palabras, o el sentimiento indicado para pronunciar la pregunta correctamente.

De alguna manera Neville entendió eso. Tal vez porque eran algo parecidos. Nunca había hablado de ello con Harry, más que nada porque aún le dolía la situación de sus padres y no quería hacer pasar por lo mismo al otro adolescente. Siempre pensaba en los otros antes que en sí mismo: era su forma de ser. Si Harry lo conociera un poco mejor no estaría siquiera preguntándole, pero tal vez ese era el problema que había iniciado todo: si lo conociera mejor, jamás hubiera pensado en que lo había traicionado.

―Porque eres mi amigo, Harry ―dijo simplemente y sintió el agarre en su ropa aflojarse y como su cuerpo volvía a descansar sobre la cama.

El chico-que-vivió de nuevo miraba abajo y Neville se sintió incómodo al verlo tan vulnerable. No parecía el Harry que él conocía, pero de nuevo: ¿Realmente se conocían? Pese a que sus vidas estaban mucho más conectadas de lo que ellos mismos sabían, no era suficiente.

―Casi te mato ―aseguró la voz de Harry, de nuevo en murmullos y por un segundo Neville temió que volviera a sujetarlo como antes, pero esta vez el chico-que-vivió no se movió, solo levantó la mirada apenas para poder verlo―. Casi te mueres, Neville ―repitió en tono culpable.

―Pero no estoy muerto, Harry ―le aseguró suavemente―. Fue una discusión acalorada. No creo que nadie en las mismas circunstancias hubiera actuado distinto a ti ―trató de animarlo aunque, tal vez él mismo hubiera hecho otra cosa... No, en realidad, si se tratara de él jamás hubiera existido la discusión en primer lugar.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―reclamó Harry, levantando el tono de voz más de lo que debería.

No podía creer lo que Neville le decía. No solo la manera condescendiente en la que lo estaba tratando, sino las palabras. Lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, regañado. Era extraño porque no se parecía a la manera en la que él estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran. En casa de los Dursley nunca lo tomaban en cuenta o lo despreciaban del todo. En el mundo mágico era lo contrario: obtenía lo que quería cuando lo quería. Era la primera vez que se sentía un... ¿un mago normal? Se había equivocado y no le gritaban. Recibía comprensión de parte de alguien de su misma edad, de un amigo. Era la clase de comprensión que uno deseaba tener... de parte de un padre.

―Harry ―lo llamó Neville despacio, tratando de pensar en alguna manera para que entendiera su manera de ver lo que había pasado. Era complicado, pero al menos lo intentaría―. Sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, pero no puedo ser rencoroso ―le aseguró―. Creo que es porque todo mi odio, todo mi rencor... todos esos sentimientos están fijos sobre una sola persona ―pareció pensar en voz alta y cuando Harry lo miró como si le preguntara, Neville cerró los ojos unos segundos, mientras pronunciaba un nombre―. Bellatrix Lestrange.

En verdad era difícil, tal vez porque no era una decisión consiente, sino que simplemente eran así sus sentimientos. Neville no meditaba estas cosas, solo sentía. Era eso mismo lo que había cambiado el curso de los acontecimientos durante el último tiempo, desde que encontrara a Draco en el baño de Myrtle.

―Puedo perdonar cualquier cosa, menos lo que ella le hizo a mis padres ―explicó―. Nada de lo que me pueda pasar a mi podría ser peor que eso.

Harry se quedó callado, simplemente mirando al otro león. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no supo porque las palabras no abandonaron su garganta. Neville se dio cuenta de eso.

―Draco es un mortifago, Harry ―aseguró, suponiendo que tal vez el chico-que-vivió estaba pensando en el rubio Slytherin―. ¿Pero de verdad piensas que lo es por elección propia? ―le pidió que fuera sincero.

―Por supuesto ―respondió el de ojos verdes casi de inmediato―. Su familia... ―quiso agregar, pero detuvo sus palabras cuando Neville negó con su rostro.

―No es por su familia ―aseguró, aunque de inmediato se corrigió―. Bueno, si es por su familia, pero no por lo que tú crees ―explicó―. No está siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

―Neville, tú lo viste el año pasado. Casi nos mata.

Neville suspiró y tiró la cabeza atrás en la almohada. Le dolía el cuello. Se quedó callado unos segundos y luego hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse, despacio, sintiendo por primera vez sus piernas, hormigueando por el repentino movimiento después de tanto tiempo quietas.

―Lo vi, pero... ¿Sería tan extraño que alguien fuera un mortifago por miedo? ―susurró―Hemos escuchado tantas historias sobre los tiempos oscuros, Harry. Muchos terminaron muertos o desaparecidos por negarse a formar parte de su ejército.

―Nuestros padres se negaron, Neville.

―Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero.

De alguna manera, los dos se sentían incómodos por las implicaciones ocultas en esta pequeña discusión. Su historia era muy similar, pero de alguna manera sus puntos de vista eran totalmente opuestos.

―Tus padres se negaron y murieron para protegerte ―Neville habló despacio, no porque tuviera miedo de la reacción de Harry, sino que temía incomodarlo aún más con sus palabras―. Los míos terminaron locos por negarse también ―señaló luego y se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar―. Los padres de Draco aceptaron y sobrevivieron a la guerra.

―Se vendieron para sobrevivir ―corrigió Harry en tono amargo y Neville sonrió de lado, apenas.

―Pero estuvieron para su hijo.

Silencio. Esto de verdad estaba tomando un camino sin retorno. Harry no quería escuchar más, o en realidad, no quería que Neville lo hiciera meditar más en esto.

―No estoy desmereciendo el sacrificio de nuestros padres, Harry. Como mago y como hombre estoy orgulloso de que mis padres pelearan por lo que creían y no vendieran su integridad ―explicó―. Pero como hijo no puedo pensar lo mismo. Como hijo me hubiera gustado que fueran egoístas con su vida. Como hijo desearía que estuvieran conmigo.

Claro, la situación de Harry era distinta. No había sido una cuestión de elección nada más. Voldemort estaba decidido a matarlo y es por eso que sus padres estaban muertos, no porque lo hubieran negado... O en realidad sí. Si sus padres no se hubieran opuesto a Voldemort tres veces, no hubieran cumplido con los requerimientos de la profecía y Harry jamás hubiera sido el blanco de Voldemort.

Claro, Neville no sabía nada de esto y Harry lo sabía a medias. La mayor parte de la profecía seguía siendo un misterio para él.

―Aunque también... ―dijo de repente Neville y Harry lo miró de nuevo. El león se mordía el labio como si estuviera pensando sus palabras, o como si no supiera si podía decir lo que estaba por decir―Si nuestros padres estuvieran aquí... tal vez terminaríamos en la misma situación que ellos.

Harry no dijo nada porque no terminaba de entender a lo que Neville se refería con eso... Poco podía imaginar que esta misma discusión, mucho más acalorada y violenta, volvería a tener lugar en el futuro, solo que entre él y Ron.

―Si estuvieran aquí estaríamos en la misma situación que Draco ―explicó Neville―. Tendríamos que volvernos mortifagos para protegerlos.


	10. Oblimens

_Neville no entendía como todo su mundo podía dar una vuelta de 360 grados en una sola noche. Solo había pasado un día desde que hablara con Harry. Había creído que este entendía (al menos un poco) lo que le pasaba a Draco y por qué él estaba intentando ayudarlo._

_Ahora estaba de pie en el patio central de Hogwarts, apoyado y sostenido por Luna. Todos los estudiantes y profesores estaban ahí, viendo arriba, el cielo iluminado por el resplandor de la Marca Tenebrosa. Los tintes verdes lo manchaban todo a su alrededor, incluso el cuerpo sin vida de Albus Dumbledore._

 

Harry estaba sentado aun junto a su cama, en silencio. Luego de que Neville le dijera que ellos podían estar en la misma posición de Draco, el chico-que-vivió se había quedado callado y no había agregado nada más. Los ojos claros de Neville- no, en realidad uno solo de sus ojos, porque el otro estaba oculto por los vendajes todavía. Ese ojo miraba con cuidado el rostro de su amigo, buscando si es que por fin había logrado que comprendiera... Pero no encontró nada.

―¿Harry? ―lo llamó, pero el chico no levantó la mirada y todo quedo en la nada cuando la cortina que los rodeaba fue corrida por Madame Pomfrey.

La medimaga los miró por un segundo y le dijo a Harry que fuera a su cama porque necesitaba revisar a Neville y darle algunas pócimas. Harry se puso de pie, sin mirar a Neville y le dijo a Madame que se sentía bien, que quería irse. La mujer lo observó y Neville notó la expresión preocupada que tenía. Ella poso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le dijo que luego de revisar a Neville lo atendería y tal vez pudiera irse. Madame desapareció junto a Harry y fue entonces que, con la cortina abierta, Neville notó el resplandor del sol en el piso frente a su cama. Todavía le dolía todo, pero hizo el esfuerzo de estirarse y correr la cortina más cercana a la cama. No recordaba haber visto nunca antes un amanecer tan rojizo como ese. Era hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo le dejaba un sabor raro en la lengua, casi metálico.

―Bien Sr. Longbottom ―interrumpió sus pensamientos la medimaga y sacando su varita comenzó a revisarlo. No pareció importarle que abriera la cortina. ¿Tal vez era temprano todavía? La mujer tenía reglas muy estrictas en cuanto a la privacidad de los pacientes: si ella colocaba las cortinas, estas tenían que mantenerse cerradas -aunque estos no lo quisieran-.

Luego de unos minutos revisándolo con su varita, Madame le dijo que regresaría en un momento con sus pócimas. Quedándose solo, otra vez Neville se perdió en pensamientos, sintiéndose levemente preocupado por Harry y aún más preocupado por Draco. Le gustaría poder tener la libertad de ponerse de pie y correr, recorrer toda la escuela de ser posible, para buscarlo.

―¿Neville? ―escuchó una voz amable, casi en un murmullo y pestañeó una vez, como alejando la imagen de Draco de su mente.

―Profesor Dumbledore ―pronunció el nombre del director y este le sonrió suave.

Siempre le había sorprendido como, aún con la espesa barba blanca, podías notar cuando el profesor sonreía. ¿Tal vez era porque siempre que lo hacía era real? Sus ojos sonreían también, desde atrás de los lentes de medialuna.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó el mago mayor, acercándose a la cama.

Neville tomó aire profundo, tratando de mantener a raya su emoción. La única vez que el profesor le hablara- No, en realidad ni siquiera esa vez le había hablado a él, solo había dicho su nombre, regalándole los puntos que le faltaban a Gryffindor para ganar la copa de las casas en primer año... Y ahora que recordaba eso se daba cuenta de lo injusto que había sido todo. Es decir, los Slytherins habían trabajado todo el año por sus puntos y por la copa y... ellos también, claro que sí, pero esos últimos puntos que les dieron la victoria habían sido... huh. Estaba divagando otra vez, ¿verdad?

―¡Ah! Es―estoy bien. Me siento bien ―aseguró, sintiéndose algo rojo por no estar seguro de si había mantenido al profesor esperando por una respuesta por mucho tiempo. Su expresión no le mostraba enojo, incluso le sonreía aún, con sus ojos y todo, pero de la nada se puso serio y miró sobre su hombro.

Dumbledore se giró un poco y cerró la cortina a sus espaldas, haciendo que la tela blanca brillara por un segundo con un resplandor plateado, justo después de tocarla con la punta de los dedos. Cuando se giró para encararlo de nuevo, Neville notó que el profesor mantenía su otra mano oculta con la larga caída de la manga de su túnica verde agua. Le llamó la atención en ese instante, pero la voz y las acciones del mago lo hicieron olvidarlo casi de inmediato.

―Me alegro que te sientas bien ―dijo el director, dando otro paso hacia la cama, viendo a todos lados menos a Neville, estirando la misma mano de dedos largos hasta la mesa junto a la cama, donde aún descansaba la varita del estudiante. Dumbledore tomó la varita, inspeccionándola tan de cerca que le rozaba la punta de la nariz. Neville se quedó callado por un segundo, sintiéndose raro porque, bueno, era su varita. Era algo suyo. Muy personal.

―¿Profesor? ―lo llamó y este pareció despertar de sus pensamientos.

―Oh, lo lamento. Es solo que hacía tiempo desde que viera una varita con pelo de unicornio ―aseguró y Neville lo miró extrañado. ¿Acaso el director podía ver el núcleo de su varita?

―¿Cómo―? ―balbuceó y Dumbledore dejó la varita donde estaba, con cuidado.

―Además, hacía mucho desde que viera una varita que tuviera rastros de un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Neville sintió que se quedaba blanco de repente, como si la poca sangre que aún tenía en el cuerpo desapareciera de un solo jalón.

―Los Juramentos no están prohibidos, Neville. Solo me pregunto que necesita jurar un joven de 16 años que amerite tanta seriedad y compromiso. Conozco magos adultos que nunca han tomado uno... Y un chico tan joven... ―siguió hablando.

Neville quería desaparecer entre las sábanas de la cama. Seguía sintiendo que el juramento de Draco había sido lo correcto, pero aun así, la presión de este era muchísima. No se arrepentía, nunca lo haría. Solo deseaba poder hacer algo más, pero nada le venía a la mente... incluso el juramento había sido idea de Draco, no suya. Desearía que el rubio Slytherin apareciera y le pidiera algo más, algo que le permitiera probar lo mucho que quería ayudarlo.

―Bueno, estamos en tiempos... difíciles ―se atrevió a decir y sintió la garganta seca. No sabía si era por haber hablado tanto con Harry o si era el juramento advirtiéndole que cuidara sus palabras.

Dumbledore asintió apenas, como si entendiera lo que Neville le decía y al mismo tiempo, parecía como si supiera lo que no le decía. Neville nunca había hablado con el Director, pero en ese momento entendió el por qué Harry lo tenía en tan alta estima.

―Aunque no fueran tiempos difíciles, hay cosas que siempre merecen el riesgo ―le dijo suave, mirando el tono rojo que aún teñía los ventanales por culpa del amanecer. Por unos segundos el reflejo en los cristales de los lentes no le permitió a Neville ver los ojos del profesor, aunque toda la expresión de su rostro era seria.

―¿Qué cosas valen el riesgo, profesor? ―le preguntó despacio―¿La amistad?

Dumbledore volvió a mirarlo como antes y asintió, sonriendo.

―Todas las formas que toma el amor. Todas merecen el riesgo ―le aseveró―. Además, a veces es gracias al riesgo que tomamos o que hacemos tomar a otros, que descubrimos cosas que no sabíamos de nosotros mismos. Cosas importantes. Cosas que merecen la pena ser sabidas y sobre todo, sentidas.

Neville creyó que esa respuesta era mucho más grande que las simples palabras que la formaban. Como una revelación. ¿Un permiso? ¿Aprobación? Siempre había creído que el profesor sabía más de lo que ellos pensaban. Como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. Como si pudiera saber cosas que ellos mismos ignoraban.

―Profesor... yo... ―quiso decirle todo, aunque luego el juramento le arrancara la vida. Si podía ayudar a Draco, detenerlo antes de que intentara algo más...

―¡Oh, Albus! Una cosa son los estudiantes metiéndose a hurtadillas, ¿pero tú? ―apareció Madame Pomfrey, cargada de botellas de vidrio llenas de distintos líquidos coloridos. Dumbledore la ayudó a pasar a través de la cortina, a pesar de haber sido regañado.

―Lo siento, Poppy. Quería ver como estaba el Sr. Longbottom. Y te vi tan ocupada con esas pócimas...

―El Sr. Longbottom tiene por delante un largo tratamiento para recuperar toda la sangre que perdió ―le dijo y Neville se sorprendió de enterarse de esa manera de su estado. No se sentía mal.

―Bueno, bueno... no podemos dejar de ayudar a alguien que lo necesita ―habló de nuevo el director y mirando a Neville, guiño un ojo.

Otra vez Neville sintió que había un sentido más profundo a las palabras del director. Sentía que había otra razón para decir aquello, ¿o solo imaginaba cosas? ¿Podía ser que...? ¿Acaso sabía sobre Draco? ¿Sabía que Neville intentaba ayudarlo? ¿De impedir, de detener lo que el rubio Slytherin intentaba hacer? No- no intentaba, tenía que detenerlo y... Él era el único que podía, ¿verdad? Detenerlo y protegerlo de las represalias...

―¿Longbottom? Tienes que beber estas si no quieres que te las de a la fuerza ―le habló Madame Pomfrey y Neville se dio cuenta de que el profesor se había ido.

 

Neville tuvo varios intentos de levantarse ese día y para cuando llego la media tarde, Madame Pomfrey lo había amenazado con petrificarlo en la cama si no se estaba quieto. Él entendía que debería de quedarse calmado, pero desde la visita de Dumbledore se sentía todo menos eso. Estaba inquieto, intranquilo y nervioso hasta la medula. Tenía un terrible presentimiento arremolinándose en su estómago y no lo podía ignorar.

«Draco», pensó una y mil veces y en una ocasión que Madame Pomfrey se acercó a revisarlo, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no caer en el error de pedirle a la medimaga que fuera a buscar al Slytherin.

―¿Neville?

Alguien pronunció su nombre y sintió algo de alivio y calma gracias a la voz que lo pronunciaba.

―Luna ―sonrió como pudo y la rubia Ravenclaw se acercó a la cama. Casi de inmediato, Neville percibió la preocupación en los ojos de la chica―. Me veo mucho peor de lo que me siento ―le aseguró en un intento de tranquilizarla, tomando suavemente su mano.

―¿Tan mal? ―preguntó la rubia y pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que una carcajada estallara de los labios de Neville.

Físicamente no se sentía mal: no tenía dolores ni nada gracias a las pócimas... pero su cabeza era otro cuento y deseaba con toda el alma poder simplemente _desenchufar su cerebro_ -o algo parecido, no estaba seguro de cómo lo decían los _muggles_ -.

―Estoy bien ―trato de mentir, aun con un tono de risa en la voz. Sabía que Luna se daba cuenta enseguida cuando no decía la verdad. A veces sentía la curiosidad de preguntarle cómo lo hacía, pero siempre se quedaba callado: no quería aprender a mentir bien.

―Está bien que te sientas mal, Neville. Todos nos sentimos mal a veces ―le aseguró la Ravenclaw.

La sonrisa de Luna le entibió el pecho y fue entonces que Neville se dio cuenta de que aún le tomaba la mano. Aflojó el agarre, pensando no en su propia vergüenza, sino en la posible incomodidad de la rubia... pero Luna solo afianzó el agarre, tomando la mano de Neville con su otra mano también.

―Como le dije a Ginny más temprano: tienes que tener paciencia ―asintió lento con su rostro―. Si Bernerice McFaters no hubiera tenido paciencia, nunca hubiera encontrado el polvo de _snargle_ que la guió al nido bajo su casa ―le explicó con seguridad.

Neville no sabía quién era Bernerice McFaters, pero si sabía quién era Ginny y no entendió porque necesitaba paciencia.

―¿Le paso algo a Ginny? ―pregunto despacio. Si hubiera sido algo de cuidado, estaría en la enfermería, ¿verdad? Neville no hablaba tanto con la pelirroja como lo hacía con Luna, pero la consideraba su amiga -además de que habían ido al baile de Navidad juntos y eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿no?-.

―Oh, estaba buscando a Harry hace un rato. Parecía muy preocupada porque no había regresado a la torre Gryffindor.

La expresión de Neville debió cambiar de alguna manera, porque la rubia Ravenclaw soltó una de sus manos para buscar en el bolsillo de su túnica.

―Nos llamó con esto ―le mostró a Neville el _galleon_ falso que usaban el año pasado para las reuniones del E.D.

Neville abrió los ojos enormes. No creía que alguien aun conservara los _galleons_ mágicos del año anterior. O sea, él tenía el suyo en el bolsillo todo el tiempo pero... él era él.

―¿Quiénes aparecieron?

―Ron y Hermione. Ginny, claro, fue ella quien nos reunió. Yo ―dijo mirando arriba, como recordando, soltando la mano de Neville para llevar una de sus manos hasta su mentón, en gesto pensativo―. Sabíamos que tú habrías venido, pero estabas aquí ―explicó la rubia.

―Harry también estaba ―murmuro Neville―. Hoy en la mañana, seguía también aquí ―aseguró, recordando como Harry había pedido irse esa mañana―. ¡Madame Pomfrey! ―levantó la voz repentinamente y la medimaga no tardó más que unos segundos en aparecer― ¿Cu―cuando se fue Harry? ―preguntó, un poco intimidado por la expresión de la bruja.

―Sr. Longbottom, no grite en mi enfermería a menos que este bajo extremo dolor ―le advirtió primero, pero enseguida suspiró―. El Sr. Potter se retiró esta mañana junto al Director ―respondió la pregunta, acercándose a la cama para checar a Neville con un toque de su varita antes de irse otra vez.

―Entonces Harry esta con Dumbledore ―repitió Luna―. Solo supimos, gracias a Ron, que se había ido y que nos pedía estar atentos. ―pensó en voz alta.

Neville asintió a todo lo que la rubia decía. Tenía sentido... Harry les había dicho que Dumbledore lo había llevado a buscar a Slughorn antes de que empezaran las clases, tal vez... se habían ido de nuevo a... otra cosa y...

―Luna, ¿crees poder ayudarme? A levantarme.

La chica asintió y ayudó a Neville a sentarse en la cama. El chico respiró profundo varias veces mientras se ponía una túnica de abrigo que había junto a la cama... le quedaba chica. ¿no era la suya? No estaba vistiendo su túnica cuando paso el incidente y...

―¿Neville?

―¿Eh? Ah, sí... perdón ―se disculpó al ver que Luna lo miraba, esperando para ayudarlo a bajar de la cama.

Era trabajoso y dolía caminar. Los vendajes estaban hechizados para mantenerse en su lugar, pero solo funcionaban dentro de los confines de la enfermería. A medida que se alejaban, perdían magia y se resbalaban de su lugar. Claro, a pesar del dolor y la dificultad, Neville no apoyaba su peso en Luna, solo la dejaba creer que si, inclinándose un poco sobre ella, rodeándole los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

 

―¿El baño de Myrtle? ―murmuró Ron, entrando, seguido de Hermione y Ginny, todos con sus _galleons_ del E.D. en la mano.

Neville estaba sentado en el banco del fondo, detrás de los lavabos, junto a Luna.

―Bienvenidos... pensé en la sala de menesteres, pero no pude subir las escaleras, perdón ―se disculpó.

El aspecto de momia de Neville seguía casi intacto, salvo los pocos vendajes en su cabeza que se habían corrido lo suficiente para descubrir su otro ojo. La buena noticia era que veía, la mala era que estaba todo teñido de carmín.

―¡Neville! ¡Deberías estar en la enfermería! ―levantó la voz Ginny y el león supo que si no estuviera vendado, la pelirroja lo estaría golpeando en ese mismo instante.

―¡Esto no puede esperar! Y no podíamos hablar ahí... ―explicó.

Ya había hablado un poco con Luna mientras esperaban, pero no había sido muy específico.

―Harry está con Dumbledore ―les dijo a todos, y le llamó la atención como solo algo de la tensión en los rostros ajenos se aflojaba.

―¿Para eso nos llamaste? ―preguntó Hermione, que estaba más despeinada de lo usual y con sombras negras bajo los ojos. No parecía haber dormido bien― Habíamos supuesto eso. Harry no se iría de la escuela con nadie más, ni por nada más... Menos temiendo que algo fuera a pasar. ―pareció recordarles a todos el pedido del niño-que-vivió: _estén atentos_.

―No solo por eso, yo... necesito ayuda.

Estaba decidido. Aunque el juramento le arrancara la vida, era la única manera que tenía para detener a Draco. Tal vez si lograba explicarles de la misma manera que a Harry, ellos también entenderían el porqué de la situación del Slytherin.

―Hay alguien en peligro... Alguien a quien he estado ayudando y... A quien he tratado de hacer entrar en razón. He tratado de mostrarle que hay otra manera, que no está solo... pero presiento que el tiempo se agota ―explicó lento, viendo a los ojos de cada uno de sus amigos, deteniéndose un segundo en los ojos de Ron. Sintió que el pelirrojo quería hablar, interrumpirlo de alguna manera.

Ron se relamió los labios y desvió la mirada.

―Si quieres ayuda, habla rápido, Neville ―fue Hermione quien finalmente lo interrumpió y Neville volcó su atención en ella, disculpándose.

―Sí, lo siento, es que... es algo delicado ―trató de aclarar―. Prometí silencio... lo _juré_.

El color se le fue de la cara a todo el mundo.

―¿Un juramento? Neville, eso... ―habló Ginny, impresionada. Su rostro estaba más blanco que de costumbre, lo que hacía resaltar sus pecas y sus pestañas rojizas.

―Lo sé: _estúpido_ ―le quito el pensamiento a la pelirroja señalándose a sí mismo, con una sonrisa suave para que vieran que estaba bien―. Era la única manera para que hablara conmigo ―explicó―. No me arrepiento... lo que ahora necesito es que lo encuentren. Necesito hablar con él antes de que sea tarde.

―¿Con quién, Neville? ―preguntó Luna con suavidad.

―Draco Malfoy.

 

A Ron no se le daba fingir. Se le notaba a la legua cuando ocultaba algo. Era demasiado transparente... lo único que había logrado ocultar con éxito era su enamoramiento -pero tal vez solo era que él creía que no se notaba-. Por eso tenía pintado en la cara un gesto de inconsciente terror mientras Neville hablaba más y más, explicándoles todo lo que Malfoy le había dicho.

Contrario a las chicas que los acompañaban en el baño de Myrtle, la cara de Ron no se debía a la preocupación por la inminente muerte de Neville ante el Juramento Inquebrantable.

No, él sabía que ese juramento ya no pesaba sobre el alma del león.

 

> De alguna manera había atravesado todo el séptimo piso sin encontrarse con Filch. Seguramente continuaba en alguno de los pisos de abajo o incluso, con suerte, ya no estaba haciendo sus recorridos esa noche. Ron estaba llegando al pasillo en donde estaba el tapete que tanto se había cansado de ver el año pasado y miró la pared.
> 
> «Mmhh... un lugar para esconder algo... un lugar para esconder algo... un lugar para esconder algo...», pensó mientras caminó de un lado a otro del pasillo. Justo en la tercera vez, una enorme puerta apareció y sin dudarlo un segundo, la empujó para entrar.
> 
> Había entrado muchas veces al salón de menesteres, pero nunca a esta versión. Era un almacén gigantesco. Creía que debía de tener el mismo tamaño que el lago o incluso más aún. No podía ver el final y los pasillos eran tantos que podría perderse si no tenía cuidado.
> 
> ―Supongo que puedo dejarlo en cualquier sitio ―se habló a sí mismo, quitándose la capucha de la capa para mirar alrededor.
> 
> Ahora que comenzaba a caminar y prestaba atención a lo que lo rodeaba, había algo extraño. Pese a que parecía haber miles de cosas, algunas tan antiguas como para haber pertenecido a la primera generación de Hogwarts, unas parecían en peor estado que otras. Incluso podía sentir... ¿olor a quemado?
> 
> ―No tiene sentido. Incluso el fuego es mágico ―apuntó entre murmullos, mirando el techo y algunas paredes que estaban a la vista. Los candelabros tenían velas con _fuego mágico_ , como las que flotaban en el gran comedor: fuego que iluminaba, pero no quemaba.
> 
> Ron terminó de quitarse la capa, haciéndola un bollo para guardarla en su bolsillo. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba se sentía observado, como si no fuera el único en ese lugar. ¿Alguna vez lo han sentido? Como un peso en el estómago, un cosquilleo raro en la nuca, algo que simplemente te hace mirar sobre tu hombro, aun cuando estés dándole la espalda a una pared de ladrillos. Eso era lo que sentía Ron, todo junto en el mismo momento. Ni siquiera en el pasillo se había sentido como ahora. Todos sus sentidos le decían que tuviera cuidado, que estuviera atento, que no se distrajera.
> 
> Y sobre todo, que no soltara el libro. No aún.
> 
> El león caminó por un pasillo que parecía más iluminado que los otros. Los muebles estaban apilados de manera imposible: armarios sobre sillones, que estaban sobre bibliotecas llenas de libros, que se tambaleaban sobre baúles, apilados uno sobre otros y todos sobre una pila de lámparas y abrigos. Ron dudaba que todo lograra mantenerse en su lugar si no fuera gracias a la magia del cuarto -que debía de ser muchísima ahora que lo pensaba-.
> 
> «Extraño», pensó, dándose cuenta que caminaba casi de puntas de pie. Tal vez era por culpa de esa sensación, aún latente en su nuca. No podía dejar de sentirla aun cuando se dijo varias veces que no podía haber nadie ahí o no podría haber entrado... O así se suponía. Cuando estaban en el E.D. siempre entraban a la sala multipropósito estando ya ocupada... Funcionaba porque todos pensaban en lo mismo para entrar, ¿verdad? «. Entonces, si hubiera alguien... sería alguien que, no solo sabe de la sala, sino que... busca ocultar algo».
> 
> No era una suposición tan descabellada, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse extraño. Algo le decía que no quería encontrarse con quien estuviera ahí. Harry le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie, entonces debería de evitar encontrarse con alguien, ¿verdad? Si, eso debía hacer. Avanzar con cuidado, silenciosamente. Esconder ese maldito y estúpido libro para luego largarse de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor y olvidarse de todo. Era perfecto, un buen plan...
> 
> «Mejor ponerme de nuevo la ca―», no pudo terminar de pensar cuando detuvo sus pasos de repente al escuchar una voz. ¿Había escuchado bien?
> 
> ―Solo quiero... olvidarme de todo ―sentenció una voz, al otro lado del pasillo en el que Ron estaba. Parecía que su dueño estaba ahogado por el llanto o muy angustiado, aunque el pelirrojo no estaba seguro de si conocía a quien estaba hablando―. ¿Es mucho pedir? Estaría... más tranquilo así ―continuó hablando la voz, suave y despacio, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírlo.
> 
> Ron sabía. Una parte de él le gritaba que escondiera el libro y se fuera de ahí, pero a pesar de que esa voz en su cabeza sonaba extrañamente como Harry, el pelirrojo no hizo caso a las advertencias de su consciencia. Caminó algunos pasos, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible y terminó asomándose apenas desde detrás de una biblioteca. Pudo ver una melena rubia, despeinada, antes de escuchar de nuevo la voz y tener que esconderse otra vez detrás del mueble:
> 
> ―Si solo... pudiera olvidarme de todo ―volvió a hablar en tono lastimero―. Ya no sentiría... esto ―aseguró y su voz fue acompañada con el pesado ruido de ropa.
> 
> Ron calculó que debía de haberse puesto de pie y antes de pensarlo se arriesgó a asomarse de nuevo y mirar. El pelo rubio, ahora peinado atrás por el movimiento de delgados y gráciles dedos; la ropa ceñida al cuerpo delgado, no tan alto como el propio; los colores gris y verde de la corbata mal anudada al cuello y el sweater arrugado... Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién lo diría? No él, seguro que no... Aunque recordaba que Harry le había dicho algo sobre esto: Malfoy desaparecía del Mapa del Merodeador porque entraba al cuarto de Menesteres, ¿verdad?
> 
> Acallando la voz de Harry en su memoria, el pelirrojo miró de nuevo. Lo que más lo impactó fue ver como el rubio aristócrata se limpiaba el rostro lloroso. Debía de proponerse reordenar sus prioridades porque eso lo afectó más que la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo blanco del rubio.
> 
> ―No hay salida ―escuchó que Malfoy hablaba de nuevo, con la varita en su mano.
> 
> Repentinamente Ron se preguntó si no estaría hablando para distraerlo, mientras Goyle o Crabbe, o incluso Zabini, lo atrapaban; pero mirando sobre su hombro por algunos segundos, lo pensó mejor. No había hecho un solo sonido desde que entrara al salón... Bueno, había hablado un poco, pero no tanto como para que lo escuchara, no desde aquí al menos. Además, tenía la capa en el bolsillo. Podía desaparecer si trataban de atraparlo.
> 
> «Estoy a salvo», se aseguró pese a que esa molesta voz, que hablaba desde el fondo de su nuca, le seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que escondiera el libro y se fuera de ahí. En lugar de molestarse con la voz de su conciencia por lo que le decía, comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más porque sonaba como la voz de Harry. No era extraño escuchar las voces de sus amigos en su cabeza: en época de exámenes su consciencia se dividía entre copiar la voz de su madre y la voz de Hermione. Pero seguía siendo raro. Sentía que la voz de Harry acallaba otra voz. ¿Tal vez su verdadera consciencia?
> 
> Draco levantó su mano temblorosa, sosteniendo su varita. Uno de los fuegos cercanos chisporroteó y la luz de la llama hizo que la sombra del rubio se estirara y alargara sobre el suelo de piedra, casi hasta donde Ron se encontraba. El pelirrojo sintió la necesidad de volver a esconderse detrás de la biblioteca, pero luego de mirar a Malfoy por un minuto más, se dio cuenta que el aristócrata no había reparado en su presencia: parecía demasiado afectado para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo y estaba siendo observado por el león.
> 
> ―Lo que estoy haciendo... está bien ―se dijo Draco a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y tomando su varita con ambas manos. Era una imagen extraña: las manos de dedos delgados de Malfoy, rodeando el mango de la varita, apuntándola contra su pecho, como si fuera una daga a punto de atravesarle el corazón.
> 
> Ron se tensó. No podía imaginar lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero sabía que nunca era bueno que un mago se apuntara con su propia varita. Sin siquiera pensar, movió su mano dentro de su túnica, rebuscando. La voz en su cabeza era cada vez más difícil de ignorar y su mano se detuvo cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del mango de su varita.
> 
> «Es una trampa», escuchó la voz de Harry hacer eco en su cabeza y gracias a la duda que creó, ya fue muy tarde para detener a Malfoy.

 

―Entonces, es... supongo que es... ―parecía que las palabras costaban salir― comprensible ―terminó de decir al fin Ginny, despacio, luego de que Neville dejo de hablar. La expresión de la pelirroja dejaba ver que parecía estar acomodando todo en su cabeza, como piezas de un rompecabezas gigante que no querían enganchar entre sí.

―Entonces Harry tenía razón ―murmuro Hermione.

Había tratado tan mal a su amigo. Casi lo había creído loco por pensar tanto de Malfoy.

―Solo está tratando de proteger a su familia... Todos sabemos lo peligroso que es estar _contra_ Voldemort, pero... solo podemos imaginar lo terrible que es estar _bajo_ sus órdenes ―murmuró Neville, olvidando por unos momentos el hecho de que se suponía que ya no debería de estar respirando siquiera.

Ron pestañeo, como si saliera de entre sus recuerdos y su atención se focalizo de nuevo en el ahora, en lugar de recordar cosas que pasaron la noche anterior.

―Entonces fue por eso ―dijo de repente. Aunque ya lo sabía, se suponía que apenas ahora se enteraba, ¿no? ―. Harry... Te maldijo por eso, ¿no? Descubrió que estabas ayudando a Malfoy.

Neville se mantuvo estático por unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

―Creyó que lo había traicionado ―explico más simple.

―Estabas intentando ayudar a alguien en apuros ―aclaro Luna con su voz comprensiva, y Neville apenas llegó a sonreír suave antes de que Ron hablara de nuevo.

―Que creas que algo está bien no lo hace correcto ―aseguró el pelirrojo y Neville sintió que esas palabras estaban salpicadas de todo el rencor que parecía tener el Weasley hacia el Slytherin.

―Si hubiera sido cualquier otro... _cualquier otro_ ―repitió Neville, para enfatizar―, Harry hubiera sido el primero en ayudarlo. Si hubiera sido cualquiera de nosotros... si nuestros padres estuvieran en peligro, amenazados, y nosotros fuéramos obligados, para mantenerlos a salvo... ―sintió un nudo en la garganta y la voz se le entrecorto― ¿No haríamos lo que fuera para ayudar? ¿No haríamos lo que se necesitara para sacarlos del peligro?

―¡Son los Malfoy! ¡Se merecen lo que sea que les esté pasando! ―estallo Ron, mitad fingiendo, mitad de verdad.

―¡RON! ―gritaron Ginny y Hermione, sosteniéndolo y tratando de ponerse entre él y Neville. Por alguna razón el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de que había tomado a Neville de la poca ropa que tenía puesta... Lo soltó enseguida, retrocediendo.

―No estoy... No estoy excusando lo que ellos hicieron, Ron ―hablo Neville muy calmadamente, tal vez demasiado, considerando la situación―. Solo pienso que no es justo para nadie perder a sus padres... ni siquiera para Draco.

Ron ya no dijo más nada. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, y alejarse unos metros, apoyando la espalda en una pared. Su cabeza bullía como un caldero sobre fuego alto, listo para recibir los ingredientes de la segunda fase de una poción. En su caso, los ingredientes, eran las cosas que aún le faltaba entender. Hasta hacía poco más de una hora, había tenido una cara del _sickle_ , una parte de la historia: Malfoy. Ahora tenía la otra cara, Neville, pero todavía le costaba asimilar que estaba hablando de lo mismo. Una misma historia, un mismo _sickle_.

Ron era muy terco. No por nada había estado tanto tiempo enfadado con Harry en cuarto año, con todo ese asunto del _Cáliz de Fuego_ y el _Torneo de los Tres Magos_. Apenas se enteró de los dragones supo que su amigo le había dicho la verdad y no había sido quien pusiera su nombre en el cáliz, pero en ese momento, no había tenido idea de cómo disculparse.

Ahora le estaba pasando lo mismo otra vez, pero era incontables veces más difícil. No puedes simplemente tirar y quemar en la chimenea seis años de enemistad acérrima, solo porque ahora conoces el lado blando de tu peor enemigo. Seguía sorprendido por haber descubierto que Malfoy tenía corazón -el pensamiento aún le resultaba horriblemente ajeno y desconcertante-: se preocupaba por su familia, tenía miedo como cualquiera de ellos lo había sentido cientos de veces ya; pero cada vez que pensaba que podría olvidarse de todo y darle una oportunidad de redimirse, el pensamiento era reemplazado por la voz de Harry. Escuchaba a su mejor amigo relatar todas las veces que Malfoy los había delatado, los había insultado… Le costaba mucho superar los incidentes con la _Brigada Inquisitorial_. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la cara-de-sapo, Umbridge, era difícil de olvidar. Sin darse cuenta se masajeó el reverso de la mano donde, a veces, todavía sentía el escozor de los cortes que la pluma de castigo le había hecho. Todos los miembros del E.D. tenían marcas aún, pero quien peor la había pasado era Harry.

Claro, todo se reducía a eso. Estaban en guerra -o casi- y había dos bandos: Harry y Voldemort; la Orden del Fénix y los Mortifagos; blanco y negro; luz y oscuridad. Malfoy era un Mortifago, había elegido.

«Aunque lo obligaron... no le dejaron opción», pensó y sintió de nuevo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en que haría él si Voldemort tuviera a sus padres cautivos y le pidiera que le jurara lealtad a cambio de sus vidas, «Lo haría. Mil veces y sin pensar», se aseguró en pensamiento, apretando los labios hasta que no fueron más que una línea en su rostro, y cerrando los ojos, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz.

―Neville, ¿no deberías haber…? ―empezó a hablar Ginny, luego de esos largos minutos de silencio en los que no habían hecho otra cosa que mirarse unos a otros. El chico estaba sentado de nuevo, mirándose las manos, vendadas, moviendo apenas los dedos.

―No lo entiendo ―aseguró Neville, levantando la mirada hasta la pelirroja. Miró a Hermione, luego a Luna y finalmente a Ron, que se mantenía algunos metros alejado todavía. La mitad de su mundo seguía teñido de carmín―. Debería de haber… Se supone que yo... ―trataba de hablar, pero las ideas se entremezclaban en su mente: le dolía la cabeza― El juramento era perfecto.

―Tal vez no ―trató de interrumpir Hermione, pero ella misma tuvo que quedarse callada cuando Ron se acercó para hablar.

―¿Alguna vez habías hecho un _Juramento Inquebrantable_? ―interrogó a Neville y este negó apenas con su rostro. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero Ron siguió preguntando, sin darle espacio para decir una sola palabra―¿Alguna vez habías visto a alguien _hacer_ uno? ¿O a alguien _morir_ a causa de uno?

―¡Era perfecto! ―repitió Neville, empezando a temblar― Las palabras fueron... Las palabras me ataron por completo y no... No es posible liberarse. Por eso se lo llama―

―Juramento Inquebrantable. ―dijo Ron, asintiendo. Si nadie decía nada tendría que ser él quien lo dijera y eso podía ser problemático. Aún tenía demasiadas dudas y no quería cometer el error de ayudar a Malfoy para luego terminar por arrepentirse.

―Pero…―empezó a hablar Hermione y todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella― Bueno, no lo leí en un libro, pero... ―dudó de nuevo y Ginny la sujetó del hombro.

―¡Vamos! Si sabes algo solo dilo. ―la presionó.

Neville la miró expectante, igual que Ron.

―Bueno, técnicamente, es aquel que jura quien puede _quebrar_ un juramento... ―empezó a explicar― Pero quien _pide_ un juramento, no lo _quiebra_ , ¿entienden?

Todos se miraron entre sí, tratando de entender lo que la chica estaba tratando de explicar. Ginny abrió la boca varias veces, pero finalmente no dijo nada. Neville cerró los ojos unos momentos, intentando pensar. Ron trató de fingir desconcierto, rascándose la nuca y alborotándose el cabello. Iba a tener que hablar...

―Entonces, todo se limita a la gramática del Juramento. ―habló Luna, para alivio del pelirrojo, que no quería decir nada, y de Hermione, que pensó que tendría que explicarlo ella― Tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Como dice Hermione, si _tomas_ un Juramento Inquebrantable, estas obligado a cumplirlo: no puedes _quebrarlo_ , ni romperlo. De ahí su nombre. Pero la persona que te hizo jurar- Claro. La persona que te hizo jurar no lo está _quebrando_ , solo te lo está _quitando_. Te está _liberando._ ―explicó.

Neville abrió los ojos enormes y repentinamente recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho esa mañana: _Adem_ _á_ _s, a veces es gracias al riesgo que tomamos o que hacemos tomar a otros, que descubrimos cosas que no sabíamos de nosotros mismos. Cosas importantes. Cosas que merecen la pena ser sabidas y sobre todo, sentidas._

―Fue él ―murmuró Neville, para luego levantar la voz y la mirada, con una leve sonrisa en los labios―. Draco me quitó el Juramento.

―No podemos estar seguros ―Ron trató de hacerse el escéptico y al parecer lo logró porque Neville se puso de pié, logrando sujetarse del brazo del pelirrojo para no perder el equilibrio.

―¿Qué más necesitas? ―le preguntó―¿No es suficiente con lo que estás viendo ahora mismo? ¡Estoy vivo! No debería de estarlo, el Juramento… Si decía _cualquier_ cosa, si repetía _algo_ de lo que Draco me dijo… ―jadeó― Pero estoy vivo. Y la única explicación es que me liberaran del Juramento. Fue él quien me hizo jurar ―les recordó―. Él era el único que podía.

 

Empezaba a sentirse muy incómodo con todo. Incluso su propia piel se sentía ajena, como si una parte de él le gritara con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de lograr que su mente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba mal, pero no lograba nada. No sabía exactamente lo que era, no podía poner su dedo sobre aquello que se sentía extraño, fuera de lugar, ajeno; solo sabía que algo no estaba bien. Algo dentro de él y a su alrededor, y no, no era solo el estar vigilando el pasillo del séptimo piso para entrar en la Sala de Menesteres sin que nadie lo viera.

Le dolía la cabeza. No era igual que siempre: esa angustia que le apretaba la garganta y le daba vueltas el estómago. No se trataba de ese dolor conectado al miedo, a la ansiedad por las cosas que tenía que llevar a cabo, por las responsabilidades que lo habían obligado a soportar en sus hombros. No, era distinto: era algo tan diferente que Draco no podía estar seguro de que fuera algo real. Se sentía como en un sueño, como si su mente estuviera jugando con él.

No recordaba cuándo había regresado a la sala común, o cómo. Recordaba haber estado varias horas intentando reparar el armario evanescente; recordaba una preocupación extraña, un sentimiento muy fuerte en su pecho; podía oír la voz del señor oscuro, resonando en su cabeza y el dolor que le había infringido. Recordaba todo eso y al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de que realmente hubiera pasado... No después de abrir los ojos y ver el fuego en la chimenea de la Sala Común. Se había despertado sintiendo que una inmedible cantidad de tiempo había resbalado de su memoria. Durante los primeros minutos sintió la cabeza... No, todo el cuerpo ligero, como fuera de sí mismo. Luego aparecieron los alumnos de primer año y esa ligereza quedó olvidada en un rincón de su consciencia, así como todas las sensaciones irreales, atribuidas a sus sueños.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no tardó nada en enviar la señal. Encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño, se remangó la camisa y apoyó la punta de su varita sobre la Marca en su antebrazo. La tinta se movió sobre su piel blanca, como un dibujo mágico sobre pergamino. Ardía. No lo había hecho por sí mismo antes: era la primera vez que llamaba a otros Mortifagos. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared. La mano con la que sostenía la varita empezó a temblar y apretó los dedos en un intento de no soltarla. Su otra mano también se cerró en un puño. Sentía que este dolor era terrible, pero al mismo tiempo lo aliviaba sentirlo. Era como si las preocupaciones se diluyeran.

«Falta poco», se dijo a si mismo, en pensamiento, sin darse cuenta de la triste sonrisa en sus labios «, falta tan poco, puedo sentirlo. Todo se terminará esta noche. Mis padres estarán a salvo, yo estaré a salvo y…» su pensamiento se cortó repentinamente, como si hubiera sentido algo, pero no recordara que. Como si hubiera estado a punto de pensar en alguien más que necesitaba estar a salvo.

«No hay nadie más», se aseguró, deshaciéndose de la sensación y el sentimiento, como si no fuera para nada real.

Aun en el largo recorrido por los pasillos y escaleras hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso, la sensación siguió tomándolo por sorpresa, obligándolo a detenerse varias veces. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos para recuperar la concentración, para recordar lo que estaba haciendo, lo que tenía que hacer. Pero cada vez que hacia ese _vacío_ a un lado, sentía que la cabeza le dolía más, y su pecho se sentía peor.

Entró a la Sala de Menesteres, poco tiempo después de que anocheciera. Recorrió los pasillos del infinito almacén, no entendiendo el porque se distraía con los objetos que colgaban y se apilaban mágicamente. Incluso se detuvo por varios minutos frente a una biblioteca ennegrecida, observando inquisitivo una pequeña caja de metal en el estante más alto.

«Eso no estaba ahí antes», dijo en tono seguro, aunque solo en pensamiento. Recordaba perfectamente que esa biblioteca había sido uno de los tantos muebles que sufrieran por su falta de control sobre si mismo, y también recordaba perfectamente como todo lo que contenía se había vuelto cenizas, «. Es nuevo» pensó con seguridad y se acercó al mueble. Aunque se puso en puntas de pie, no llego siquiera a rozar el estante. Golpeó la biblioteca en un intento de lograr que la caja resbalara, pero solo logró enviarla más atrás, casi perdiéndola de vista.

Draco maldijo internamente su estatura y por un segundo, al estirar el cuello en un intento de ver la caja, sintió que había hecho lo mismo con alguien. Había mirado a alguien más alto que él y lo había empujado de la misma manera que había empujado la biblioteca y…

―Huh… ―se quejó, teniendo que sostenerse la cabeza con una de sus manos por el terrible dolor que atacó una de sus sienes. Cerró los ojos hasta que vio blanco en sus parpados y al abandonar del todo la idea de la biblioteca y la caja y quien fuera que había empujado, el dolor cesó.

El príncipe tuvo que sostenerse de algo para no perder el equilibrio y solo se movió al escuchar un golpe seco, no muy lejos. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose desorientado por unos segundos, hasta que otro golpe resonó en el silencioso almacén.

«Están aquí», fue todo lo que pasó por su cabeza.

Le costó mucho ignorar las ganas que tenía de correr, de alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de ese lugar, de ese armario... Pero no podía correr. La seguridad de sus padres, su propia vida estaba en juego. No había lugar en donde esconderse de _Él_. Mejores magos, mayores que él, lo habían intentado. Karkarov solo había conseguido esconderse por pocos meses. Incluso había oído a su padre decir que el único lugar seguro para un Mortifago, era Azkaban... Pero eso había sido antes, años atrás, cuando los Dementores aún obedecían al Ministerio.

Otro golpe, esta vez seguido de una risita maniática, impaciente. Draco conocía bien esa risa, por eso mismo se apresuró, casi tropezando en el camino, para alcanzar el maldito -si, _maldito_ \- armario y abrir la puerta.

―¿Por qué la tardanza, Draco? ―preguntó Bellatrix, inclinando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su desarreglado cabello.

Draco no respondió, solo tragó, sintiendo la boca seca muy de repente. Dio un paso atrás, luego otro, y otro, hasta chocar con una pila de sillones y baúles, justo frente al armario. Bellatrix sonrió, mostrando los dientes sucios y algo torcidos, enmarcados por los labios delgados y agrietados. Salio del armario con un salto grácil, el golpe de sus tacones haciendo eco en la gigantesca habitación. Se giró, haciendo que el vestido que traía, negro y gris, se moviera con ella en una curva rara. Draco sintió un revolcón en el estómago al darse cuenta que le recordaba al fantasmal movimiento que tenía la túnica de los Dementores. Algo maléfico siempre ensombrecía y rodeaba a su tía.

Y él la había dejado entrar en la escuela.

La puerta del armario se cerró bajo las manos de Bellatrix y la bruja se apoyó contra la madera, poniendo su cabeza de lado para escuchar con atención. Golpeó la superficie con sus uñas, en un tamborileo irritante y luego dio varios golpecitos con los nudillos, casi de manera delicada. Luego de unos instantes, el armario tembló y un puño hizo temblar la madera de la puerta. Bellatrix soltó otra de sus risitas y se hizo a un lado, dejando salir a Fenrir Greyback.

Draco deseo haber seguido su primer deseo y correr lo más rápido que pudiera, lejos de ahí. Si su tía estaba rodeada de un aura maléfica, Greyback era _peor_ : el hombre lobo olía a sangre y muerte.

Las nauseas del rubio solo se incrementaron al ver como de uno en uno los Mortifagos salían del armario: los Carrow, Alecto y Amycus; Yaxley; Rowle y Gibbon.

«Siete», contó Draco, tragando y sintiendo por primera vez que Voldemort era algo supersticioso, incluso para estas cosas. El pensamiento no duró nada en su mente, porque el movimiento de la Marca en su brazo le recordó la presencia de su padrino en la escuela, «. Además, estoy yo también», trató de darse seguridad. Claro, él era un Mortífago.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Bellatrix se acercó a Draco, tomándolo de las mejillas, sonriéndole.

―Es la hora, Draco ―le murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos. Por un instante Draco creyó que la bruja tenía nuevas órdenes, contra él, pero no pudo preguntarle. No logró reunir el valor.

**Author's Note:**

> "Harry Potter" y todos los personajes relacionados © J.K.Rowling,1997  
> "Por que yo entiendo." © Mihara Emiko, 2011


End file.
